robot del placer
by lokkita-masen
Summary: Isabella Swan alquila el último juguete sexual, el más realista robot de placer, para un corto fin de semana de descanso y relajación. Sin embargo, su compañero de fantasía no es del todo lo que ella esperaba...
1. resumen

**los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa SM. la historia tampoco es mia solo adapto esta hot historia¡**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>El Robot Del Placer<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

ARGUMENTO:

Isabella Swan alquila el último juguete sexual, el más realista robot de placer, para un corto fin de semana de descanso y relajación. Sin embargo, su compañero de fantasía no es del todo lo que ella esperaba. Se presenta sin afeitar, es grosero, y no parece entender que ella es responsable de su propio placer. Pero ésta pronto decide que la tienda on-line en realidad mandó el pedido correctamente. Cuando el fin de semana se acerca al final, ella tiene que encontrar un modo para poder conservar su robot pasada la fecha de devolución.

.

.

.

.

El contrabandista «hombre de negocios» Edward Cullen necesita un lugar para pasar desapercibido hasta que pueda resolver como liberar a su tripulación y a su _nave_ que ha sido confiscada por la Aduana. La casa «deshabitada» que elige como escondite pertenece en realidad a una gatita del sexo que lo confunde con su último juguete. Intrigado por la idea de ser la fantasía de una mujer hecha realidad, Declan hace lo que cualquier hombre viril haría, finge ser su adquisición. Pero no cuenta con que Bella sea tan completamente irresistible. Cuando el momento de marcharse se acerca, se pregunta cómo va a poder dejarla atrás alguna vez.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>sigo... o no?<strong>


	2. robot del placer

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M esta historia es una adp**

**-Advertencias:Hay escenas explicitas y lenguaje muy fuerte, creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero en avisar no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

El gastado cuero de la silla de montar rechinó y gimió.

—¡Más rápido, nena, más rápido! —La voz baja masculina retumbó en los oídos de Isabella Swan. Ella sonrió ante la ráfaga de aire caliente que cosquilleó su cuello.

Una vez más, su culo desnudo cayó de golpe contra el duro cuero, empujando la polla más profundamente en su coño mientras el asiento se mecía adelante y atrás ante el movimiento del galope.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —Se estaba acercando al clímax, su líquida excitación lubricaba.

—Eso es, nena, estás a punto de llegar —murmuró él—. Monta a este pequeño becerro en el fango.

El asiento se sacudió bruscamente, casi descabalgándola. Se estiró en busca de la perilla de la silla y se sujetó con firmeza.

—Hazlo duro, ¿quieres, Tom? —pidió, encantada con el cambio en el programa.

—Córrete para mí, nena —susurró él.

—Casi. —El asiento gimió otra vez y la polla se partió soltándose de la silla—. Ahhhííííí… —El aparato de montar se estremeció al detenerse.

—¡No! —gimió, quitándose el casco de realidad virtual de la cabeza y lanzándolo al suelo. Se levantó cautelosamente de su asiento y extrajo el vibrador apagado de entre sus piernas—. ¡Breeeee!

—¿Sí, jefa? —La voz de su asistente personal incorpórea hizo eco contra las paredes del dormitorio de Bella—. ¡Oooh! ¿Algo funciona mal?

—Creía que esta cosa tenía una garantía de 10.000 horas —se quejó Bella con su coño todavía zumbando. Caminó pisando fuerte hasta la sala de estar y se tumbó en el sofá—. ¡No puedo creerlo! El trabajo ha sido un infierno esta semana. Lo único que quería era un pequeño alivio de la tensión y la maldita silla va y se rompe.

—Jefa, ¿crees que esto puede ser una señal? —La voz de Bree sonó desde los altavoces del techo—. Tu vida gira en torno al trabajo. En cualquier caso ¿Qué estás intentando demostrar? Tus padres no están por aquí para ver lo que has conseguido.

—No estoy intentando demostrar nada. Además, ellos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer, como lo es negociar acuerdos comerciales. —Bella odió la nota amarga de su voz. Estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir como si les hubiera defraudado.

—Quizás necesites el real.

—¿Quieres decir un hombre? —bufó Bella—. ¿Por qué querría eso? Los hombres son descuidados y exigentes. Eructan y se rascan, y el último quería mudarse conmigo sin un acuerdo de pre convivencia. —Bella se hundió más en su sofá y deslizó los dedos entre sus labios vaginales, frotando su carne para mantener su excitación—. Paso. No tengo tiempo para fantasear con otro amante. Además, mi cuenta corriente no podría hacerse cargo de otra separación.

—¿Por qué no me dejas planear unas pequeñas vacaciones para nosotras? ¿Nunca has considerado que tus opciones aquí sean demasiado limitadas? Me refiero a Forks. Donde hay 3.120 habitantes. A duras penas es el lugar para encontrar un hombre de verdad.

—Bree tú estás personalmente programada para mí, ¿verdad? ¿O es que te cambiaron en la incubadora?

—Soy exactamente lo que necesitas. Lo último en tecnología celular. Y te anuncio que he ejecutado tu perfil, y no vas a encontrar al Señor Don Perfecto aquí en Forks.

—¿Ves? Esta es una discusión sin sentido. El Señor Don Perfecto no existe. ¿Por qué no eres una buena ayudante personal y subes el catálogo de Playtings para Compañeros de Juegos? Necesito pedir un nuevo sustituto, y esta vez, ¡nada de vaqueros!

—¿Qué te satisfaría, señorita Swan? Tienes un armario entero lleno de juguetes.

—No seas descarada conmigo, o te desconectaré de la red eléctrica.

—No pasaría ni una hora antes de que me cargaras la copia de seguridad —contestó Bree.

—Quizás tenga que formatearte y borrón y disco duro nuevo —refunfuñó bella—. Si empiezo de cero, puede ser que consiga, de hecho, un ayudante que haga lo que le digo.

—Amiga, estarías comatosa. Ningún hombre para volverte loca y ninguna Bree gruñéndote.

—En cualquier caso, ¿quién está al mando aquí? —Bella rechinó los dientes—. Sencillamente sube el catálogo.

—¡Sí, señora!.

—Ya he marcado las páginas que querrás revisar.

—Eso está mejor.

La puerta principal del catálogo se abrió y el dependiente le indicó con la mano a Bella el interior del vestíbulo de la tienda.

—¡Buenos días señorita Isabella! —dijo Diego sonriendo apreciativamente—. Veo que ha perdido peso. ¿La equitación ayudó con sus «alforjas»?

Isabella miró con ferocidad al dependiente, recordándose que sólo era virtual, y por lo tanto, el enfadarse con él no respondía a un propósito real.

—Encantado de verla de nuevo —continuó el dependiente, colocándose un mechón de pelo platino detrás de las orejas. Se inclinó hacia delante llenando la pantalla con su hermosa cara, sus ojos más azules que los de verdad brillaban con astuta diversión—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla hoy, amor?

Nada peor que un vendedor pagado de sí mismo, pensó Bella, a menos que fuera un vendedor pagado de sí mismo, virtual.

—¿Está buscando un reemplazo para el Tornado de Forks Debido a su asidua afición como jinete, podemos ofrecerle una ganga sobre un modelo mejorado.

—Diego, sobre esa silla de montar. La maldita cosa se rompió. ¿Es que no estaba en garantía?

—Sobrepasó las 10.000 horas hace tres meses, cariño. —Diego le guiñó el ojo—. Por supuesto, podemos restaurar ese modelo, pero yo creo que querrá comprobar primero nuestras más recientes innovaciones. De hecho, Bree acaba de enviarme un perfil actualizado. —Él miró hacia su derecha—. Bonita elección de fuente, querida. —Volviendo de nuevo a Bella, dijo—: ¡Ella es rápida! Y muyyy buena. Es afortunada de tenerla.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ella te ha hecho decir eso? El amenazarla con desenchufarla de la red eléctrica debe haberla puesto realmente nerviosa.

—En verdad que es gruñona, Diego —dijo Bree—. ¿Mencionó que fue _ella_ la que rompió la silla de montar?

—¡Ah! —Con una sonrisa de superioridad pegada en sus labios, él levantó ambas cejas—. Entonces señorita Swan, ¿qué tal si lo dejamos ahí, y le doy un recorrido?

Bella suspiró. Las máquinas sabían lo que ella necesitaba, así que ¿por qué no?

—Te aviso que ahora espero quedar encandilada —dijo ella, anticipando un chasco. ¿Cómo podría empaquetar la satisfacción? ¿O el amor?

Diego se dirigió por un largo pasillo blanco iluminado a contraluz con luces fijas rosadas. Se detuvo y ondeó la mano sobre un botón púrpura que rezaba como «MOD», el disco de almacenaje. Un estante largo de juguetes relució en la presentación visual a lo largo de la pared. Él seleccionó uno y acarició el largo aplicador vaginal de color lavanda.

—Por supuesto, tenemos lo último en Vibradores Manuales, silenciosos, auto lubricantes…

—Ella tiene docenas —interrumpió Bree.

—Por supuesto que los tiene. —Chascó los dedos y devolvió el vibrador a su balda—. Sabe —dijo con voz ronroneante—, tenemos algo especial. Acaba de llegar de Pinnacle Productions. Totalmente exclusivo. Tenemos sólo unos cuantos modelos por el momento, pero no están disponibles para el público en general. En vista de que usted es una clienta tan fiel, podría ofrecerle uno en alquiler.

—Ella no está interesada en un alquiler, Diego —contestó Bree antes de que Bella pudiera abrir su boca.

—¡Yuu-huu! —dijo Bella, haciendo gestos con las manos hacia la pantalla—. ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero? ¿Por qué no me preguntas a mí?

—Ella no tiene tiempo para devolver ninguna cosa a la tienda —dijo Bree, sin hacer caso de la interrupción de su jefa.

—Oh, por supuesto la entrega y el reenvío están incluidos, Bree, amor.

Isabella suspiró con frustración, pero tenía que admitir que el gran final de rollo de vendedor de Diego había atrapado su interés.

—De acuerdo, enséñamelo.

—No puedo —respondió, con otra mirada engreída.

Bella estaba segura de que sus dientes acabarían reducidos a polvo para cuando terminara la conversación.

—Mire, la forma de cada modelo está regenerada de acuerdo a las necesidades de cada cliente de manera individual.

—¿Es un juguete de lo que estamos hablando?

—No exactamente. —Los labios bien modulados de Diego, se distendieron en una sonrisa felina—. Es un robot completamente funcional, de tamaño natural.

—No quiero un muñeco al que llevar a cuestas. Necesito acción…

—Sí. Penetración, movimiento de deslizamiento, estimulación del clítoris. Lo sé. Bree mencionó eso, pero esto no es sólo otro muñeco, amor. Es piel y tendones sintéticos estirados sobre un armazón de acero. Totalmente fiel a la realidad. Incluso se corre y se vuelve flácido después.

—Ya tengo modelos que se corren y se quedan flácidos. —Hizo un ademán con mano—. Lo sé, lo sé. Son lo que toda mujer quiere.

—¿Pero éstos tienen dedos y lenguas húmedas? ¿Pollas grandes, duras como una roca y flexibles y bocas succionadoras? —Dio un paso acercándose de modo que su cara llenó la pantalla—. ¿Y tienen inteligencia artificial que les permita aprender sus deseos y actuar independientemente basándose en ellos? ¿Hmmm?

—No. —Bella se inclinó hacia adelante y deseó poder controlar el rubor que delató su interés—. ¿Vuestro robot hace todo eso?

—Este modelo lo hace.

—¿Por qué no puedo ver una muestra del producto? ¿No tienes un prototipo?

Diego enarcó una ceja.

—Dígame, amor, que usted es vendedora de oficio. Si le muestro un producto que no está destinado para su consumo, ¿aún tendría alguna expectativa sobre su aspecto o funcionamiento? —Ante el ceño fruncido de Bella, agregó—: Nosotros preferimos sorprender a nuestros clientes. Trazaremos un plano de sus preferencias, recabadas del minucioso perfil que Bree nos ha proporcionado, para construirle el perfecto compañero sexual.

Bella lo observó con suspicacia.

—Suena caro.

Él le dirigió una mirada reprobadora.

—Bree me aseguró que puede permitírselo, así que deje de quejarse.

—Ella ha sido una chica muy ocupada —masculló Bella.

—Tengo que mantenerme un paso por delante del viejo botón del formateo —murmuró Bree.

—Ella le promete que no quedará decepcionada —dijo Diego—, y yo lo garantizaré personalmente.

—Si este juguete es tan especial, ¿por qué no puedo comprarlo?

—Es sólo un ensayo de mercado. Pinnacle quiere ver si existe demanda en el mercado antes de que acondicionen una planta para la producción en masa.

—No sé. Un robot sexual parece un poco… decadente. —Sus dedos se arrastraron de vuelta entre sus piernas.

—Incluiremos un reajuste de su Montura Golfa —dijo él en tono zalamero.

—¿Diego, me puedes enviar el robot ahora? Por favor, por favor. —Hizo pucheros con sus labios.

—Lo siento, querida. Están todos ocupados por el momento. Uno quedará libre en dos días, justo a tiempo para el fin de semana. ¿Lo reservo del viernes al domingo?

—¿Cómo unas mini vacaciones? —contestó Bree, con entusiasmo en la voz.

¡Qué original concepto! Bella se recostó contra el respaldo. Mantendría su conexión al trabajo desconectada todo el fin de semana. Tres días completos de hedonismo sensual…

—¿Querrás llevarlo a algún lugar en especial? —preguntó Bree.

—¿En público? No creo.

—Oh, pero la verdadera naturaleza de su robot no se distinguiría de cualquier otro hombre —dijo Diego—. Se lo prometo, es absolutamente realista e inteligente.

—De acuerdo, así que tiene modales en la mesa y puede reírse ante mis penosos remates de chiste. A pesar de eso, me gustaría conseguir el mayor disfrute por mi dinero, nos quedaremos aquí.

—Bien. Entonces lo embalaran encendido.

—¿Lo programarán con mis… especificaciones?

Diego meneó sus cejas perfectamente simétricas.

—Cariño, le colgará como a un caballo.

Bella sonrió abiertamente y deslizó los dedos dentro de su coño empapado.

—Mmmm. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama este juguete?

—No lo dije. Se llama El Robot del Placer…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció?<strong>

**bueno desde ya les digo que esta historia es de alto contenido sexual... no apto para cardíacos y menores xd**

**actualizare a mas tardar el jueves a si que prepárense por que el sig. cap se viene... MUY interesante ajajja**


	3. el placer comienza

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M**

**-Advertencias:****Hay escenas explicitas y lenguaje muy fuerte, creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero en avisar no hay engaño**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Edward Cullen giró abruptamente y corrió a grandes zancadas hacia un callejón estrecho. Agazapándose en una arcada con poca luz, aplastó su espalda contra la deslustrada puerta de una tienda. Un segundo más tarde su compañero, Emmett McCarty, se deslizó junto a él, jadeando. El pesado sonido de muchos pies calzados con botas atravesó el callejón y se volvió más débil cuando la patrulla siguió bajando la calle.

Los dos hombres compartieron una mirada, y luego sonrieron abiertamente.

—¡Joder! Estuvo cerca. —Emmett se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su chaqueta—. Aquel maldito último disparo casi me chamusca las pelotas. ¿De dónde demonios proceden los de la Aduana?

—¡De esos bastardos Italianos! —Gruñó Edward—. Vulturis ya nos advirtió que nos fuéramos de su territorio. Deberíamos habernos dado media vuelta. Probablemente llegó a enterarse de nuestra carga especial y no pudo aceptar la competencia.

—¿Y qué pasa con la nave?

—Sin duda confiscada, junto con la carga.

—¡Mierda! Cinco meses de trabajo se han ido por el retrete. —Los labios de Emmett se volvieron una línea—. ¿Crees que el resto del equipo logró salir?

—Sí, alejé a los agentes de la escotilla delantera mientras todos los demás se escaqueaban por la parte de atrás.

—¡Cristo! ¿Te has bañado en whisky?

Edward frunció el ceño y se giró alejándose para echar una ojeada a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Estaba acarreando un cajón cuando cayeron sobre mí —dijo por encima del hombro—. Su primer disparo rompió las botellas.

Edward gimió.

—Dime que no era el de Samureen Etiqueta Negra.

—¿Qué sino?

—Casi estoy tentado de lamerte, pero sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tomaste un baño.

—¡Exactamente tanto tiempo como tú! —Edward dio un empujón a su amigo.

La sonrisa de Emmett se desvaneció y le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Emmett se asomó de nuevo en torno de la arcada.

—Creo que los perdimos. Pero tendremos que separarnos. Están buscando a dos de nosotros.

—Bien, no podemos dirigirnos de vuelta a los muelles. Estará hasta la bandera de agentes.

—Tampoco podemos tantear los bares, o tropezarnos en cualquier otro lugar público con un sensor de ADN. —Edward dio un puñetazo al arco—. Tenemos que meternos en una zona privada y escondernos durante un par de días. Necesito tiempo para resolver como vamos a liberar a _La Tua cantante_.

—La comunidad privada más cercana es _El Barrio Forks_. Tal vez podemos encontrar una casa de invitados o dos y meternos de ocupas hasta que esta cosa se calme.

—Bien. Mantén el parloteo a través del transmisor al mínimo. No podemos arriesgarnos a ser rastreados. Independientemente de lo que hagas, aléjate de las casas de putas. Esas mujeres te entregaran por un crédito.

—Sí, Capitán. Parece que nuestro permiso en tierra no va a ser del todo tan agradable como habíamos planeado. —Emmett echó un vistazo a la vuelta de la esquina—. Te veo el domingo. —Se levantó el cuello de su guardapolvo y se encaminó de vuelta por el camino por el que acababan de venir.

—¡Vigila tu culo! —gritó Edward detrás de él y echó a andar en la dirección opuesta.

.

.

.

—Mueve un músculo, y te dejaré seco en el sitio, compañero.

Edward se congeló. La voz del hombre surgió de repente, profunda y con un distintivo tono nasal del sur. Por la altura desde la que llegaba la voz, se trataba de un hombre muy alto.

Edward había abierto con una ganzúa una ventana de la parte trasera de una casa, en la exclusiva subdivisión de _El Barrio Forks_ que parecía vacía. Había hecho un estudio de la casa de piedra caliza blanca, encontró los sensores de seguridad y desmontó cada uno de ellos antes de forzar la entrada. ¿Cómo es que había pasado por alto a alguien cuando había hecho la ronda por las habitaciones lujosamente decoradas?

Con un encogimiento mental de hombros, examinó sus opciones. Si el hombre estaba armado, podría no ser capaz de dominarlo. Tendría que usar su ingenio. Estaba jodido.

Él se enderezó separándose de la puerta de la despensa y despacio levantó sus manos.

—Eres Edward Cullen, ¿verdad? El contrabandista.

—Soy un hombre de negocios —dijo él, lanzando un anzuelo para alargar la conversación. Necesitaba hacerse una idea de dónde estaba situado el hombre, así que giró la cabeza despacio.

—Dije, que no te movieras. —La profunda voz del hombre sonó áspera y malévola.

La frustración curvó las manos de Edward en puños.

—Mira, yo no estoy aquí para robarte o hacerte daño. —Inyectó calma en su voz—. Yo sólo me estoy…

—¿Escondiendo? ¿Dándote a la fuga?

Él frunció el ceño. El tejano parecía disfrutar de su aprieto.

—Sí, y me encontré en un lugar de mal agüero.

—Eso diría. Mientras hablamos, tu nave está siendo transportada por aire al depósito de incautados.

—Tus problemas no se terminan ahí, amigo.

Él apretó los dientes, resistiendo el impulso de correr el riesgo y comenzar a balancearse.

—Pareces saber un montón sobre mí.

—Tengo mis contactos. Un minuto después de tu entrada en la casa, yo ya tenía tu expediente completo.

—Ya que sabes tanto, entonces también sabes que no soy un criminal violento.

—Correcto, tú sólo eres un _hombre de negocios_ que casualmente pasa contrabando por los puertos de Port Ángeles.

—Hay cosas peores —contestó Edward con su mente yendo a toda velocidad. ¿Podría trabajar desde esta perspectiva?—. La mayoría de mis mejores clientes son funcionarios de Port Ángeles. Les traigo existencias de calidad y ellos hacen la vista gorda. ¿De eso va esto? ¿Quieres una rebaja en un trato?

—Tienes pinta de tenerlo un poco difícil para el negocio hoy, sin mencionar el allanamiento de morada

—Entonces, ¿por qué no has llamado ya a las autoridades?

—Me pondré a eso. Aunque primero, necesito echarte un vistazo. Bájate los calzoncillos.

Edward se puso rígido y esperó fervientemente que el tejano sólo quisiera comprobar que no llevaba armas escondidas.

—¿Es realmente necesario? Puedo asegurarte, que no llevo ningún arma encima.

—Sólo haz lo que te digo, o haré esa llamada a las autoridades.

Los labios de Edward pusieron un rictus de irritación, pero lentamente descendió sus manos hasta su cinturón. Soltó sus pantalones y los empujó hasta medio muslo.

—¿Satisfecho?

—Deja caer el guardapolvo.

Edward se quitó el abrigo con un movimiento de hombros y lo dejó en un charco en el suelo.

—Levanta las manos y da una vuelta.

Jurando por lo bajo, se giró para quedar cara a cara con su adversario. Sólo que allí no había nadie.

—Qué co…

—¿Se hace algo más grande que eso?

Edward dio un respingo mientras sus manos de manera refleja se desplazaban hacia su entrepierna.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Eso va a ser difícil de superar.

Después de un rápido examen del cuarto, Edward se dio cuenta de que la voz venía del techo.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando? —Su mirada penetrante indagó en busca de cámaras ocultas, probable el tipo estaba observando desde algún tipo de sala de vigilancia—. ¿Puedo subirme los pantalones?

—Sí, supongo que sí —masculló el hombre.

—¿Estás satisfecho de que no lleve nada?

—Sin duda. —El hombre suspiró de manera audible—. En todo caso, el realismo estaba garantizado. Y tu culo lo hará muy bien. Quítate la camisa. Quiero verte el pecho.

Edward frunció el ceño y despachó rápidamente la camisa, sacándosela con fuerza por la cabeza y preguntándose si el hombre lo estaba inspeccionando en busca de una pistolera.

Un silbido apreciativo sonó desde los altavoces.

—No sé de qué va todo esto, pero si tú piensas…

—Estás libre de cualquier enfermedad de transmisión sexual exótica, te escaneé cuando entraste en la cocina. ¿Puedes funcionar?

—¿Funcionar? —Los músculos en sus hombros y brazos se contrajeron en rechazo de la sospecha formulada.

—Ya sabes… el paquete. ¿Puedes levantarla?

—Mira, no doy por el culo a hombres, y no dejo que me den a mí. —La alarma y la cólera daban aspereza a su voz—. Si vas a usar tu arma, deberías hacerlo ahora, porque me largo de aquí. Llama a la policía, si te apetece. —Él se inclinó para pillar su ropa del suelo.

—Ahora, para el carro. Si quieres una oportunidad de liberar a tu equipo y tu nave, deberías quedarte exactamente dónde estás.

—Algunas cosas no _entran_ en la negociación

—Eddy, encanto. No estoy detrás de tu virginidad. —Esta vez la voz era femenina, de unos cuarenta años, y sonaba divertida.

¿Es que había dos?

—Entonces ¿detrás de qué vas?

—Quiero llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?

—Mi jefa entrará por la puerta en cualquier momento. Ella espera un compañero de juegos para el fin de semana, pero el compañero no ha podido ser entregado. Se va a poner de muy mal humor.

—No es problema mío que tu amiga no pudiera conseguirlo.

—Oh, pero es que precisamente él _ha sido entregado_.

A Edward no le hizo mucha gracia la nota astuta en la voz de la mujer y entrecerró los ojos.

—Déjame ver si he entendido bien. ¿Quieres que yo sustituya a ese amigo? ¿Y hacer qué? ¿Pasar el fin de semana con tu jefa… tirándomela hasta que reviente?

—Eso lo describe perfectamente.

—¿Y después?

—Ya te lo dije. Puedo hacer los arreglos para la liberación de tu tripulación y tu nave.

—¿Tú puedes hacer eso? ¿Cómo sé que tienes esa clase de poder?

—Tengo conexiones, ¿sabes? Puedo decirte hasta quién informó a los polis.

—Demuéstralo. Dame un nombre.

—¿Te suena Aro Vulturis?

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese bastardo Italiano!

—Ahora, si tan solo te calmas, tenemos algo de trabajo que hacer antes de que la jefa llegue a casa. Necesitas un baño y un afeitado. Después tenemos que hacer algo respecto a esa ropa, ella no indicó vaqueros. Y ese guardapolvo y ese tufo a alcohol.

Todavía intentando orientarse y calcular si tenía una posibilidad para darse a la fuga, Edward dijo para entretener:

—¿Quiénes demonios sois, y cómo sabéis tanto?

—No importa. Empieza a desnudarte.

—¿No estará ella sólo un poquito molesta de que yo no sea la persona que está esperando?

—No lo sabrá nunca.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿Este _amigo_ es un acompañante de pago, entonces?

—Eres rápido.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer este fin de semana?

—Cumplir sus fantasías, el único problema es, que ella no puede decirte cuales son. El servicio se quedó con su perfil y se daba por sentado que lo proporcionaría el compañero que le daría lo que ella necesita, no lo que ella piensa que quiere. Puedo decírtelo desde ya, si haces lo que ella te dice, se va a aburrir.

—¿Tan repulsiva es?

—¿Repulsiva? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque ella no puede encontrar su propia _pareja_.

—Ella es una ejecutiva. Un palo tieso. Sencillamente no tiene tiempo para encontrar su propio hombre.

La última clase de mujer que Edward quería montar, tiesa, poco imaginativa e inflexible. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que se iba a excitar como para ponerse duro?

—¿Tienes algo bueno?

—¿Eh?

—¡En el paquete! No hay tiempo para ser tímido. Tengo que saber con qué tengo que trabajar.

—Nunca he tenido ninguna queja.

—Esto no dice mucho.

—A caballo regalado no se ven los dientes —contestó él groseramente, harto de sus despectivas observaciones acerca de su virilidad.

—¡Breeeeee! —Una voz estridente llegó desde más allá de la puerta de cocina.

Edward pegó un brinco.

—Ahora es cuando la mierda nos salpica —murmuró su captora.

—¿Entiendo que esa es tu ama? —susurró él.

—Sí. Mi jefa, la señora del dragón, mi bola y cadena. Estará aquí en un minuto. Independientemente de las cosas raras que ella diga, sigue el rollo. Recuerda, se supone que este es un fin de semana de fantasía.

—No he consentido en hacer nada aún.

—¡Acuérdate de tu tripulación y de tu nave!

—¿Mi carga, también?

—¡De acuerdo! —siseó ella—. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—¿Cómo sé que mantendrás tu palabra?

—No lo sabes. Pero soy la única oportunidad que tienes. Soy yo o Sing Sing1. ¿Tenemos un trato?

_¿Qué demonios era Sing-Sing?_ Edward maldijo otra vez.

—Trato hecho. Mejor será que no me dejes colgado, o le contaré nuestro pequeño arreglo a la jefa…

.

.

. —¡Breeee! —gritó Bella de nuevo, y luego hizo una pausa para dar un taconazo antes de continuar hasta su dormitorio—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Todavía estás enfurruñada porque amenacé con desenchufarte?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Bree con voz monótona—. Sólo soy un pedazo de baterías, sin inteligencia real, ni sentimientos que dañar.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y llevó su mano hacia el primer botón de la parte superior de su blusa blanca.

—Así que ¿cuándo llega eso?

—¿Eso?

—Mi Robot del Placer.

—Oh, sobre tu nuevo juguete…

—¿Breeeeeeee? —Sus manos se congelaron en el botón número tres—. No me digas que no me lo pueden enviar.

—No, no.

—¡Fiu! Ya me habías preocupado. —Siguió desabotonando su blusa dejando que su mente vagara hacia las próximas horas. Su cuerpo ya se estaba licuando con los pensamientos de las cosas pecaminosas que quería probar con su realista, y mejor que los de tamaño natural, robot.

—Bueno, sólo quería recordarte unas cuantas cosas antes.

—¿Cómo qué? —Ella esperaba que Bree no fuera a darle la lista de avisos legales del fabricante.

—Te prometieron uno realista.

—Sí, sí. Hasta el último detalle con la lengua húmeda y tacto de piel natural, estoy segura. —Terminó con el último botón y se quitó la camisa.

—Para que lo sepas, también está programado para creer que es una persona real, para realzar la experiencia.

La palabra «realzar» fue lo único que registró su mente. Todo el día, el pensamiento de todo lo que tenía como objetivo «realzar» el hardware, para suministrarle el último placer le había puesto rubor en las mejillas y le había hecho dar brincos. Su falda se unió al montón en el suelo.

—Bien. ¿Algo más?

—Um… eso está en la cocina.

El cuerpo de Bella salió derrapando y se dirigió fuera de su dormitorio.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Eso come?

—Probablemente hace muchas cosas aún más asquerosas en nombre del realismo.

—¡Guau! Pinnacle va a hacer una fortuna. Me pregunto si necesitan a un hombre anuncio.

Estiró la mano para empujar la puerta de la cocina, pero ésta se balanceó hacia ella haciéndola retroceder con un grito ahogado. Un hombre alto, despeinado y sin camisa la atravesó.

Su mirada escrutadora paso sobre él conmocionada.

—¡Bree! Exactamente ¿qué pusiste en mi perfil?

—¿Por qué, jefa?

Pasó su mano sobre el hombro de él y un músculo se onduló bajo su palma. Ella apartó de golpe la mano.

—Es… fornido. Los prefiero delgados. —Retrocedió y alzó la vista—. ¿Pelo Cobrizo? Me gustan morenos. Y es _peludo_. —Olfateó—. ¡Ah, y apesta! ¿Les dijiste que quería un maloliente hombre Cobrizo?

La penetrante y entornada mirada esmeralda del robot la siguió mientras ella se paseaba por delante de él. Su cara se estaba volviendo de un rojo tempestuoso.

—Tienen unas cuantas imperfecciones para arreglar en este modelo. —Ondeó una mano abarcándole—. ¿Esto entiende el inglés, Bree?

—Seguro que lo hace.

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron aún más.

—Bien, al menos consiguieron que fuera un tanto exacto. —Bella observó su amplio y peludo pecho. El músculo bajo la piel tenía un excelente aspecto desarrollado… _duro_. Podría ser capaz de pasar por alto todo ese pelo Cobrizo, el cuerpo era sumamente perturbador—. Déjame ver que ha comprado mi dinero. Quítate el resto de la ropa.

Cuando vio que _eso_ no se movía, resopló y estiró la mano hacia el cinturón del robot. Una mano grande y fuerte se cerró sobre la suya y la apartó. Ella alzó la vista alarmada. La mirada en la cara del robot podría haberla matado.

—¿Bree? Esto parece enfadado.

Por entre los dientes apretados, el robot dijo:

—_Esto_ prefiere que le llamen él.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parece…. Al fin ya se conocieron…. El siguiente capi es a más tardar el lunes…. Y esta bastante hot a si que preparen la ducha helada porque lo van a necesitar<strong>

1


	4. ducha del placer I

Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M

-Advertencias:**Hay escenas explicitas y lenguaje muy fuerte, creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero en avisar no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

.

.

Edward observó a la mujer medio vestida con irritación… y reacio interés. Ella no era en absoluto otra cosa que diminuta, la parte superior de su castaña cabeza apenas le llegaba al hombro. Salvo por toda la piel cremosa y pecosa que quedaba al descubierto entre las tiras de raso beige de su ropa interior que vestía un cuerpo con todas las curvas necesarias.

Entonces ella abrió la boca otra vez:

—¿Bree? Ahora no juegues a la mudita. ¿Qué demonios había en mi perfil?

Aunque con una entonación más baja que sus chillidos anteriores, la voz de ella todavía mantenía una nota imperiosa que a él le daba grima. No era de extrañar que la mujer no pudiera encontrar un hombre propio. Era una pequeña mandona criticona.

Tuvo el impulso aplastante de decirle a la mujer la verdad, sólo para conseguir que cerrara el pico, y darle a Bree probar de su propia medicina. Las dos mujeres no podían ser más merecedoras la una de la otra.

—Sólo los hechos, jefa —contestó Bree—. Estoy segura que ellos añadieron su propia estadística en cuanto a tu comportamiento adquisitivo a fin de ofrecer la combinación adecuada de propiedades masculinas para satisfacer tus necesidades.

—Sólo deberían haberme dado una hoja de pedido con una lista de mis preferencias. ¡Diego es más de mi gusto! —Ella frunció el ceño, y le miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en que era más un oso pesado que un hombre—. Estoy casi por mandar esto de vuelta.

Él gruñó su desaprobación.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada asustada.

—Digo, _a él _—corrigió la mujer—. Quiero decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría algo tan primitivo?

Un poco de oscura emoción _primitiva_ se agitó en el vientre de él. Esta mujer necesitaba que la metieran en vereda.

—Nunca he tenido ninguna queja —contestó él, añadiendo una textura sedosa a su voz.

Los ojos chocolate de ella se abrieron de par en par. ¿Acaso estaba impresionada de que él pudiera hacer algo más que gruñir? Entonces vio un revelador rubor ascender

desde las cumbres de sus pechos hasta sus mejillas. Hubiera apostado una caja de Samureen Black a que la excitación le empapó las bragas.

—¿Es eso una recomendación? —Lo observó con la duda ensombreciendo su mirada—. Es demasiado tarde para conseguir un sustituto, ¿no, Bree?

—Demasiado tarde —refunfuñó Bree.

—Me imagino que me lo quedaré —dijo con su voz sonando menos que entusiasmada.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? —dijo él con exagerado deleite llevándose las manos al cinturón.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Espérate un minuto! —exclamó ella con la mano en alto.

Edward se la quedó mirando. No importaba que ella hubiera querido quitarle la ropa unos momentos antes.

—¿No deberíamos poner primero unas cuantas cosas en claro?

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Qué hay que _poner_, aparte del desnudo? —Él deslizó el cinturón fuera de las trabillas de sus pantalones y lo levantó en alto, su mirada penetrante se mantuvo en la de ella mientras dejaba caer éste al suelo.

Con una inclinación obstinada de su barbilla, ella dijo:

—Podríamos comenzar con cómo se supone que debo llamarte aparte de «eso».

Él entornó los ojos ante la marimandona. Conocía una evasiva cuando veía una.

—Tengo un nombre. Edward. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Su bonita boca rosada boqueó.

—¿Es que no sabes mi nombre? ¿Por qué no iban a decirte los de Playthings mi nombre? ¡Ellos saben absolutamente todo lo demás sobre mí!

—¿Para aumentar el realismo? —susurró Bree.

Él deseó fervientemente que la mujer más vieja se diera a conocer. Prefería calibrar el valor de sus adversarios mirando sus ojos.

—Sólo imagínate —siguió Bree—, que sois dos desconocidos que se encuentran por primera vez.

El ceño de la castaña podría haber chamuscado un horno.

—¡Las primeras veces son una mierda!

—Quizás has estado saliendo con los hombres equivocados —ronroneó él, y luego sonrió abiertamente ante la ácida mirada que ella echó en su dirección.

Roja como un tomate por el rubor de la cólera, ella dijo:

—No hay modo alguno de que _este_ fuera programado pensando en mí. ¡Es imposible!

—¿Tan poco atractiva es su cara? —preguntó Bree.

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? No puedo ver su cara bajo toda esa barba incipiente. Podría estar escondiendo una barbilla débil.

Él levantó una ceja y se rascó la barba, fingiendo indiferencia. ¿Una barbilla débil?

Las nubes de tormenta no podían compararse con el feroz desagrado que enturbiaba los tempestuosos ojos chocolate.

La sonrisa sarcástica de Edward se amplió. Incitando ésta para que la ira fuera un juego. ¡No se había divertido tanto con una mujer teniendo la ropa puesta, nunca! Y se rascó las pelotas por si fuera poco.

—¡Puff! Sus modales son tan asquerosos como su olor.

—¿Tan poco atractivo es? —La voz de Bree sonó un poco forzada.

—Él es demasiado grande. —Su mirada le repasó, haciendo una pausa en su pecho, luego se rezagó en sus brazos—. Pero tiene unos bultos interesantes.

¿Bultos?

Ella estiró la mano para pasarla suavemente por el músculo de su antebrazo.

—Creo que nunca salí con un hombre con los brazos tan abultados.

Edward no se pudo resistir:

—Si me dejarás quitarme los pantalones, podrías tocarme las piernas. Los bultos son más grandes.

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron.

—¿Por qué le otorgarían a esto sarcasmo? ¿No podían entender que tengo bastante contigo, Bree? —dijo, apuntando su grito al techo—. Dime otra vez que es demasiado tarde para cambiarlo por otro modelo.

—Es demasiado tarde, jefa.

—¿Y supongo que es demasiado esperar que esto tenga un botón para dejarlo mudo?

—¡Has dado en el clavo! —gruñó Edward.

La mujer suspiró.

—Yo tenía la esperanza de que ellos supieran lo que se hacían.

Él se plantó con las piernas separadas.

—Así que, ¿me deshago de los pantalones?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Igualito que un hombre. Ni siquiera sabes todavía mi nombre.

Un diablillo travieso debía andar montando sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué importa eso?

—Cómo vas a llamarme cuando estemos…

Él levantó una única ceja, simulando no comprender.

—¡Ya sabes… haciéndolo! —Su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo cuando su cara se inundó de nuevo de calor.

—¿Mujer?

La cara de ella se puso imposiblemente más roja, en guerra con el tono brillante de un tomate, pero él no se había perdido su temblor. ¿Estaría la exasperación de ella provocándola algo más que su mal humor?

Él dio un golpecito abriendo el botón de la parte superior de sus pantalones.

La mirada de ella voló hasta su cara.

—¡Isabella! ¡Mi nombre es Isabella! —gritó.

—¿Bella? Te pega. —Su mirada la barrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Su polla se meneó contra sus calzones, doliéndole necesitada de alivio. Con rapidez abrió con un chasquido el siguiente botón.

—Um… —Ella retrocedió un paso—. ¡Una ducha! De ninguna manera vas a acercarte a mí hasta que estés limpio. En cualquier caso ¿En qué demonios te bañaste?

—Whisky —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Whisky? ¿Pero cómo? Está prohibido.

—Él es un contrabandista —interrumpió Bree.

Edward conocía el juego de la mujer mayor. Ella trataba de quitarle su única arma, la verdad, haciendo de su ocupación parte de su «papel».

—¿Un contrabandista? ¿Acaso piensan que quiero un delincuente?

—Estoy segura de que ellos estaban pensando lo contrario y todo… —

Bree parecía un tanto desesperada.

—¡Bree! ¡A menos que te guste unirte a nosotros, no te metas! —gruñó él.

Bella se rió tontamente. Un sonido tintineante y femenino que lo sorprendió, y lo dejó boquiabierto.

—No es tan espabilado después de todo, ¿verdad?

Edward apenas oyó sus palabras, no le preocupaba no pillar el hilo. La sonrisa de ella le dejó sin aliento. Los llenos labios rosados distendidos sobre los dientes blancos y el atisbo de su lengua rosada conmovieron al depredador que holgazanea en su vientre.

Ella le miró de hito en hito con cautela, su sonrisa titubeó.

—Bien, vamos a ver ese baño.

Él sabía exactamente donde estaba la ducha, pero prefirió seguir a su anfitriona a través de la sala de estar hacia el vestíbulo embaldosado de mármol además de mirar la flexión y el estiramiento de su culo bajo el satén mientras le mostraba el camino. Los contornos rellenitos le recordaron de lo que iba el fin de semana, supervivencia y sexo, sin caer ante su sonrisa.

Los pliegues donde sus muslos se encontraban con sus nalgas estaban a la vista, y Edward tuvo el más extraño impulso de remontarlos con la lengua. Él, que nunca se demoraba en lo referente a hacer el amor, que creía que los preliminares eran un desperdicio de una erección perfectamente adecuada.

Su pelo era más corto que el de la mayoría de los hombres.

Pero el corte de pelo de muchacho estaba en desacuerdo con el trasero exuberante que coqueteaba bajo la bastilla de su ropa interior.

Puesto que se había metido en el papel de maleante, no se resistió al impulso de ahuecar un cachete en su mano.

Bella gritó y se giró hacia él, apoyándose contra la puerta de cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Dándote el valor de tu dinero. —Él se movió, su cuerpo estaba tan cerca que sus senos restregarían su pecho desnudo si ella tomara una profunda respiración.

—Dije que después de que te hubieras bañado hablaríamos de lo que sigue.

—¡Ah! Una mujer de las mías —dijo él, entendiéndola mal de manera deliberada—. ¿Te frotaré la espalda primero?

—No me voy a unir a ti en la ducha. Es demasiado pequeña.

—Es considerablemente grande, en realidad. El habitáculo es lo suficientemente grande para Bree también, si a ella le apetece unirse a nosotros —dijo él, alzando la voz hacia el final para asegurarse de que la otra mujer oía su desafío.

—Vosotros dos id por delante —gorjeó Bree—. Voy a tener una pequeña charla con Diego.

—¡Hazlo! —dijo Bella—. ¡Y averigua dónde está el interruptor de desconexión!

—¿Crees que necesitas una palabra segura? —preguntó él, bajando la cabeza de modo que su boca pendió justamente encima de la de ella. Él estiró la mano bordeándola con su brazo rodeando su cintura para agarrar la manecilla de puerta, y tiró de ella hacia abajo.

La puerta se abrió detrás de Isabella y ésta entró marcha atrás en el cuarto de baño decorado en gris y cromo.

Sintió que la situación estaba horriblemente fuera de control. El bruto del robot se había vuelto loco, empujando los límites de su paciencia y bienestar. ¿Es que él no sabía que era ella la que estaba a cargo? Los ojos de él destellaron con oscuras y peligrosas insinuaciones de perversiones sensuales que ella no se atrevió ni a considerar. Si tan sólo pudiera descubrir donde estaba escondida su toma de energía… Necesitaba unos minutos de tranquilidad para estudiar detenidamente su difícil situación. Aunque…

Cuanto más de cerca se regodeaba mirando el cuerpo del robot, más aumentaban las fascinantes posibilidades. Nunca antes había tenido a un rufián. Si solamente pudiera encontrar un modo de borrarle aquella sonrisa satisfecha de su cara…

—Nada me gustaría más que hacer espuma contigo, amor.

Desconcertada por su sugerencia abiertamente sensual y el sutil acento Inglés que se envolvió alrededor de sus palabras, Bella dio otro paso hacia atrás.

Su penetrante mirada oscura la desafió, haciendo que su corazón saltarse y sus piernas temblaran. No estaba acostumbrada a ser la presa, dado que la mayoría de las veces jugaba a ser el cazador en el juego de las relaciones. Nunca había sido el objeto de tal cruda y basta invitación. Si al menos pudiera olvidarse de que el robot estaba actuando únicamente según su programación.

A pesar de todo, se consoló sabiendo que él no era un hombre real. Puesto que ella nunca habría permitido las libertades que ya le había otorgado a este robot. Nunca habría cedido ni un centímetro de terreno, sin importar el coste.

Se suponía que este fin de semana era una fantasía, y a pesar de que esto no se estaba desarrollando como ella había previsto, estaba gustosa de optar por el nuevo «guión» sólo para ver lo lejos que la llevaría esta experiencia.

—Estoy pagando por este fin de semana —dijo ella, destacando su barbilla—. Y yo digo que esperemos.

La penetrante mirada verde se abrió paso en su interior y ella se deslizó a un lado, poniendo espacio entre ellos. La mirada de él la siguió. Supuso que éste ya estaba almacenando datos —analizando las dimensiones de su cuerpo, sus gestos, sus respuestas— para determinar qué estrategia sensual cubriría mejor las necesidades de ella.

El pensar en tan especial atención analítica para su placer hizo que su piel se sintiera caliente y fría al mismo tiempo, y sus bragas se mojaran al instante.

Ella alcanzó el panel de control en la pared al lado de la ducha y seleccionó el ajuste apropiado de lavado. El agua salía a chorros de las paredes de la ducha y abrió la puerta.

—Las toallas están en el armario. —Señaló con un gesto detrás de él.

Entonces tuvo un pensamiento inquietante.

—Tú puedes ducharte, ¿no? —Una visión de cables cortocircuitados en arcos llameantes la llenó de consternación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él—. ¿Piensas que no sé cómo? Sólo porque he pasado un mes dentro de un traje de reciclaje no significa que no disfrutaría de una. —Se sacó las botas con la punta del pie, su mirada penetrante de nuevo la dejó clavada en el sitio.

—No omitieron ni un detalle de tu guión, ¿verdad? —murmuró ella.

De nuevo, él se llevó la mano a los botones restantes de sus calzones.

—Toda tuya —dijo ella, hurgando en busca de la manecilla de la puerta a su espalda.

Las manos de él hicieron una pausa.

—¿Asustada, Bells?

Ella tragó saliva con su corazón aporreando, pero sacudió la cabeza.

Él se bajó los calzones y luego se enderezó.

La mirada de ella descendió.

—Ahora sé que la pifiaron. Jamás van a hacer diecisiete centímetros. —La desilusión se hizo evidente en su cara.

—¡Y una mierda! —Él se puso las manos en las caderas y dos manchas de color rojo en sus mejillas.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba avergonzado. ¡Qué intrigante! Él respondía a estímulos emocionales.

—Prometieron realismo —murmuró ella—. Yo sólo esperaba un poquito más que el… natural.

—¡Es proporcional con mi tamaño! —soltó él con los dientes apretados—. ¿Con qué clase de hombres has estado jodiendo?

—Si tú simplemente fueras un hombre cualquiera —dijo ella, esperando detener su consternación—, estaría aturdida de deleite, es sólo que yo tenía ciertas… expectativas.

—Él será más que adecuado —gruñó, se deshizo del resto de su ropa. Dio una patada a ésta para apartarla y caminó con paso decidido hacia ella.

Su corazón dio rápidos saltitos alarmado.

—Bien como dije, las toallas están detrás de ti. —Echó mano buscando la puerta detrás de sí.

Él movió la cabeza negando.

—Sí, están.

—No estoy hablando de las puñeteras toallas. Tú no te vas —dijo él con la determinación marcada en el porte de su barbilla barbuda.

—Ya hemos tratado esto, no voy a unirme a ti.

—Sí, tú sí. —Él caminó a zancadas directamente hacia ella y Bella se quedó plantada inmóvil, impresionada y con el deleite revoloteando en su pecho. ¿Por qué correr cuándo esto era exactamente lo que ella quería?

Sus manos se cerraron sobre su cintura y la levantó, metiéndola en la ducha con ropa interior y todo.

El agua corrió sobre su cabeza, y ella cerró los ojos mientras las manos grandes de él pasaron suaves sobre las copas de encaje de su sujetador, agradecida por tener una excusa para evitar su mirada penetrante. Odiaba el que él supiera lo mucho que ella deseaba esto.

Él moldeó sus pechos, apretando, amasando, y luego de un golpecito abrió el cierre frontal. La carne de ella se derramó con impaciencia en sus manos, y su aliento se quedó atrapado en un boqueo cuando las palmas de sus manos ásperas rozaron los pezones.

El agua golpeaba su cara e hizo que apartara la vista hacia donde las manos más blancas ahuecaban sus pechos. Entonces notó el golpecito de su polla contra su vientre.

Él era tan real que tuvo el raro impulso de tomarlo en su boca. ¿Qué haría su programación de Inteligencia Artificial ante eso?

No bien ese pensamiento había cruzado su mente cuando decidió ver cómo de eficaces eran los componentes interactivos que incorporaban estímulos físicos de su software.

—Déjame lavarte el pelo. —Esto era hasta donde sus nervios a flor de piel la permitían arriesgarse.

La mirada de él se elevó desde el pecho de ella y se oscureció. Su rostro estaba colorado y tenso. Sus fosas nasales se ensanchaban como un animal olfateando una comida.

—¿No quieres quitarte el resto de la ropa, primero?

Ella se había olvidado de sus medias altas hasta el muslo y las bragas. Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

Las manos de él abandonaron sus pechos y pasaron suavemente en torno a su espalda y descendieron, deslizándose bajo sus bragas hasta la curva de sus nalgas y apretarlas antes de empujar las bragas por las piernas abajo. Se arrodilló para deslizarlas fuera de sus pies, lo cual colocó su cara a la altura del vientre de ella.

—¡Bells, estás depilada aquí! —dijo, deslizando la punta de su dedo sobre su coño—. Estás llena de sorpresas, amor.

Bella se quedó sin aliento, y una anticipación temblorosa aceleró su corazón y su respiración hasta que sintió la hormigeante oscuridad de un cercano vahído.

La mano de él aplanada sobre su estremecido vientre ahuecaba la suave redondez, y por un momento su mirada penetrante se encontró con la suya. El desafío estaba mezclado con la liquida promesa en sus ojos.

Bella sólo pudo quedársele mirando, y entonces se lamió la boca nerviosa.

Él debió interpretar su acción como una aceptación ya que sacudió la cabeza como un perro bajo la rociada de agua y bajó su cara hasta meter la nariz entre los pliegues de su sexo. Sus manos se arrastraron bajando el frente de sus muslos haciendo rodar la parte superior de sus medias al bajarlas por sus piernas y sacarlas de sus pies, y aun así él continuó hociqueando su coño con la cara.

Y después ella estaba desnuda, su piel empapada por el agua, su vagina rezumando su propio refresco. Él gimió y lamió sus pétalos para capturar su excitación con la lengua.

Las manos de Bella revolotearon contra los azulejos, sus pechos, y finalmente los hombros de él, clavándole las uñas en la cadena de músculos. Él continuó lamiendo sus pliegues. Ella trató de dirigirlo hacia arriba, hacia su clítoris con la suave pulsación de sus caderas.

—Por favor —suspiró.

Él gruñó y le empujó la espalda contra la pared azulejada, y luego la instó a levantar una pierna y a apoyar el muslo sobre su hombro, abriéndola con más amplitud. Ella se ancló a sí misma con sus manos aferradas a su pelo mientras las caricias de su lengua se prolongaban, profundizado, y en ocasiones apuñalaban dentro de ella. Aún así él hizo caso omiso a su hinchado y dolorido clítoris.

Ella hundió las uñas en su cuero cabelludo y le tiró del pelo.

—¡Por favor! —Cuando él no accedió a su demanda, envolvió con sus dedos sus orejas y tiró—. ¡Más arriba!.

Los dedos de él separaron los pliegues en la parte superior de su coño y tiró de éstos hacia arriba, exponiendo su clítoris, por fin, al aire y al agua, y a su penetrante mirada oscura.

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante y sus labios se cerraron alrededor del rígido nudo de nervios que saltó y disparó pulsaciones de excitación hacia su centro, tensando su vientre, empujándola más cerca de su liberación.

—Por favor… Edward. —Recordó su nombre cuando todo resto de conciencia se había limitado al movimiento succionante de su boca mientras él obraba en su clítoris, haciendo oscilar su lengua contra éste, chupándolo con sus labios.

Se retorció y jadeó y gimió, su voz se elevó mientras los temblores comenzaban en su vientre y se difundían hacia el exterior, hasta que de pronto, fue lanzada más allá de sí misma.

Cuando la oscuridad retrocedió, abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada hacia él.

—Ahora puedes lavarme el pelo.

Ella estaba de burbujas de jabón hasta los codos antes de que se diera cuenta de que él la había mandado hacerlo. Debería estar indignada y reprenderlo para desalentar tal comportamiento, pero su cuerpo todavía hormigueaba deliciosamente.

Más tarde, le diría que debía ser más respetuoso con ella. Le recordaría que aquí la responsable era ella.

—Creo que mi pelo está limpio, amor —murmuró él—. ¿Qué te parece si me restriegas ahora la espalda?

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, y se percató de que había arrastrado la cabeza de él hacia su abdomen y estaba frotándose contra ella.

Él se puso de pie y ella arrastro su mirada bajando por los amplios hombros y la cintura hasta los tersos músculos, redondeados de su culo. Le picaban los dedos por probar su firmeza y ver lo reales que se sentían.

Metió la mano en el dispensador de jabón y esperó el chorro de espuma, luego comenzó su recorrido por sus hombros.

—¿Soy demasiado alto para ti? —preguntó él, echando una mirada por encima de su hombro—. Me arrodillaré.

—N-no. —Él tenía exactamente la altura adecuada. Estiró los brazos y ahuecó sus hombros, midiendo su anchura.

Bella frotó la espuma en círculos de un lado a otro y descendió por sus marcadamente musculosos brazos. Entonces él los alzó y ella se estiró entorno a él para pasar sus dedos por los penachos de vello bajo sus brazos, un acto extraordinariamente íntimo que tensó sus pezones volviéndoles duros guijarros. No se arriesgó a demorarse o caería en la tentación de presionar las puntas contra su espalda y restregarse como una gata. Había más partes de la fisonomía para explorar primero.

En vez de eso, le lavó los costados, disfrutando de su piel satinada y las fibrosas crestas de músculo bajo la superficie. Descendió por el centro de su espalda, estrujó e hizo movimientos circulares, desplazándose más abajo notando la tensión que se construía en sus hombros y nalgas. Se preguntó cómo respondería a sus «estímulos» el aparato que tenía entre las piernas. Pero cada cosa a su tiempo…

Estiró la mano en busca de otro chorro de espuma y deslizó las manos sobre su culo. Bella magreó sus caderas, luego hizo círculos hacia el interior, disfrutando de la involuntaria flexión de sus nalgas.

Él gimió y sus manos apoyaron su peso contra los azulejos en el lado opuesto del habitáculo, sus piernas se movieron separándose.

Por primera vez desde que él había dado un paso fuera de su cocina, Bella sintió totalmente el control y se deleitó con ese sentimiento. Animada por el consentimiento de él, deslizó sus manos a lo largo de la veta entre sus nalgas y más abajo, estirándose entre sus piernas para ahuecar sus pelotas….

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>no aguante y tuve que subir hoy el capy :)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ellos me dan incentivos para actualizar más rápido. También agradezco los alertas y favoritos….**

**Cada vez sube más la temperatura….Lo sé, lo se me quieren matar por dejarla ahí no?... pues creo que se estaba haciendo muy largo el capy por eso no seguí pero el siguiente capy está listo a si que el domingo o el lunes lo subiere….**


	5. ducha del placer II

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**-Advertencias:****Hay escenas explicitas y lenguaje muy fuerte, creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero en avisar no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

¡Bruja! —Edward liberó todo su aliento en un siseo cuando las manos jabonosas envolvieron su saco. _¡Dulce Jesús!_ Habían pasado siglos desde que sintió algo tan maravilloso. Rectificó su postura para darle un mayor acceso, dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante a medida que su cuerpo se tensaba—. Continúa así, Bells y me correré contra la pared.

—¿Te gusta esto? —Le preguntó ella, con voz ronca.

Él gimió.

—¿A qué hombre no?

—¿A qué hombre? Hmm. —Una de sus pequeñas manos dejó sus pelotas y rodeó y apretó una nalga, a continuación trazó un camino a lo largo del pliegue de su culo, una uña raspando la hendidura—. ¿Esto también?

La descarada mujer se acercaba a territorio peligroso, prohibido.

—Ten cuidado ahora —advirtió él.

Ella se rió, un bajo y sensual sonido que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

—Tal vez quiero ver tu… hardware en acción.

Una sonrisa tiró de su boca.

—Mi hardware es de acero templado. ¿Te gustaría probar el filo de mí acero?

—Quizás quiero explorar este territorio prohibido. Me gustaría probar la aventura, contrabandista. —Su uña rozó su ano.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y él perdió todo rastro de diversión.

—¡Suficiente!

—Date la vuelta —susurró ella.

Metiendo lentamente aire en sus pulmones, él empujó los azulejos gris pizarra y se dio la vuelta. La encontró arrodillada delante de él, su piel teñida de un esplendoroso color que pintó sus mejillas, su cuello, y las cimas de sus pequeños pechos redondos. Las puntas de sus pezones habían florecido a un pletórico rojo rosado.

Las manos de ella se ahuecaron en torno a una nube de burbujas de jabón, mientras él miraba como la levantaba para rodear su polla, deslizando el jabón a lo largo de su longitud.

Sin invitación expresa, sus caderas se sacudieron hacia delante, deslizándose entre las palmas de ella, y sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Todo pensamiento y sensación quedó reducido a la suave y constante lluvia de la ducha que llenó sus pulmones de calor húmedo y el deslizamiento y la caricia de sus manos.

Sus ágiles dedos se deslizaron hacia arriba, a la corona, los pulgares rodearon su carne hinchada. Apretaron y bajaron girando y luego subieron al eje otra vez. Gradualmente, sus caricias se hicieron más firmes, más rápidas, arrancándole gemidos desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Sus caderas siguieron su ritmo, golpeando, sacudiéndose, y finalmente él se soltó.

—¡Suficiente! —repitió, abriendo los ojos.

La boca de Bella estaba abierta, su cara ruborizada, los párpados de sus ojos pesados por la pasión. El agua corría en riachuelos por su cara, curvándose en la barbilla y cuello para gotear de las tersas puntas de sus pechos.

De repente se sintió hambriento por probarlos. Se inclinó hacia abajo y enganchó las manos por debajo de los brazos y tiró de ella hacia arriba, dando dos pasos hasta presionarle la espalda contra la pared, con los pies colgando unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Con un gruñido bajo que retumbó desde su pecho, él sepultó su cara contra los mullidos pechos y frotó sus mejillas barbudas, sus labios, y su nariz contra los hinchados botones.

Las piernas de ella se elevaron, una después de la otra rodeando su cintura, haciendo entrar su ingle en la cuna de sus muslos.

Él hizo rotar sus caderas para mover su polla contra su monte de Venus mientras sus dientes se cerraron alrededor del firme brote.

—¡Ah! —Sus manos agarraron su pelo, tirando de su cara para apretarla más contra su pecho—. ¡Más fuerte!

Él mordisqueó y mordió, torturando suavemente la punta, calibrando su placer por el meneo de su culo.

—¡Entra dentro de mí! —ordenó ella.

Él dejó ir el brote y examinó su cara.

—Cuando esté listo. Ni un segundo antes.

—¡Bastardo! —Sus manos empujaron la cara de él hacia el otro pecho.

Como él estaba dispuesto a darse un festín allí, siguió su _sugerencia_. Abrió la boca ampliamente y succionó tanto de su pecho dentro de sí como pudo con su lengua lamiendo el pezón. Sus manos se arrastraron hacia abajo por sus costados y agarró las nalgas de ella en un duro agarre para levantarla y bajarla mientras frotaba su polla a lo largo del surco de su sexo.

Su aliento se atrapó en un gemido.

—¡Por favor!

Como moriría si esperaba un momento más —no porque ella lo pidiera— él empujó entre sus piernas, buscando su apertura.

Con una impaciencia que satisfizo al pirata dentro de él, ella rodeó sus caderas, incitándolo hasta el núcleo de su coño.

Cuando sintió el interior de ella caliente, húmedo, presionando contra la corona de su propio sexo, se propulsó hacia delante, sepultándose dentro de ella en un único y profundo golpe. Las paredes de su vagina se cerraron alrededor de él como un guante mojado, aterciopelado, acariciando su eje con el balanceo y el agarre de sus músculos interiores.

Ahora mismo el Cielo era ese canal caliente y apretado.

Sus miradas conectaron. Edward tomó varias respiraciones profundas, preparándose para la tormenta.

—¿Lista, Bells?

Ella asintió, y sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros.

Sus manos la levantaron al mismo tiempo que él flexionaba sus glúteos hacia atrás, sacándola casi del todo fuera.

Los dientes de ella mordieron su labio inferior y gimió otra vez, un pequeño lloriqueo tan femenino que el macho en él quiso rugir.

Con un gemido, tiró de ella hacia abajo, mientras que su polla empujaba en su interior de nuevo, sus manos y sus caderas moviéndose en sentido contrario. Inclinándose hacia adelante, él tomó su boca, su lengua deslizándose entre sus labios. Tragándose sus gritos mientras él saqueaba su dulce coño.

Con el agua cayendo sobre ellos, Edward palpitó dentro del cuerpo de ella, a un golpe de estallar, pero luchó contra la necesidad de rendirse. Demasiados meses habían pasado desde que se había enterrado dentro de una mujer a la que no hubiera pagado para una noche de placer. Independientemente de sus motivos para este fin de semana de lujuria, los gritos de Isabella no eran ensayados o calculados para aumentar su fervor.

No, la verdad de su deseo estaba en los surcos que ella imprimía en sus hombros, en los gritos apretados desde la parte de atrás de su garganta y el temblor de su vientre cuando ella ascendió hacia su clímax.

Acercándose al final de la tormenta, Edward retiró su boca de la suya y miró fijamente en sus ojos entrecerrados.

─Córrete para mí, nena.

—Estoy allí. Casi allí. —Con los ojos apretados con fuerza, jadeó y ciñó sus piernas entorno a la cintura de él. Su aliento quedó atrapado en un grito ahogado—. ¡Ahora! ¡Está pasando ahora!

Edward apretó los dientes e incrustó sus caderas en las de ella tan fuerte como pudo, sacando el aliento de su cuerpo en bocanadas.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —cantó ella, y luego su voz se rompió en un grito, Edward sintió la convulsión del orgasmo de ella palpitando alrededor de su polla, agarrándolo en vibrantes ondas.

—Sí, nena. ¡Ahora! —Él se incrustó de golpe en ella y explotó, sus muslos, pelotas, y polla apretándose, arrojando un chorro de caliente semen profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Él se estremeció, dejando al vibrante coño exprimir hasta la última gota de pasión de su cuerpo.

Ella se retorció sobre su vara, sus gemidos cada vez más tenues y jadeantes, hasta que se derrumbó contra su pecho.

Finalmente, agotado, se estremeció, pero se mantuvo presionando tan dentro de ella como podía alcanzar. Reacio a romper la unión, él siguió meciéndose hasta bien pasado el último pulso tembloroso de su vaina caliente.

Los dedos de Bella rastrillaron ligeramente hacia abajo su espalda. Sus besos, ligeros y temblorosos, tocaron sus labios y barbilla.

Él sonrió ante su muestra de afecto desinhibida y se giró para capturar el siguiente con un beso propio con la boca abierta. Comió sus labios, sorbió su lengua, y finalmente se apartó para contemplar su cara.

Los ojos de ella permanecían con una mirada deslumbrada. Sus labios estaban flojos e hinchados. La visión era profundamente satisfactoria. Sin embargo, la piel alrededor de su boca y barbilla era de un rojo furioso.

—La barba tendrá que desaparecer, mi amor. Estás rozada.

—Hmmm —gimió ella con una sonrisa soñadora en su cara—. Nunca he oído que eso se ponga realmente de esta manera.

—Tu cara, amor —dijo suprimiendo una sonrisa—. Tienes rozaduras a causa de la barba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Oh! —Ella se tocó las mejillas cautelosamente y se estremeció—. ¡Definitivamente tiene que desaparecer! —Su sempiterno ceño volvió en represalia—. Uno pensaría que con todas sus investigaciones de mercado Playthings sabría hacerlo mejor.

Edward suspiró, lamentando retirar su polla de la caliente funda de su coño. Entonces recordó sus insultos anteriores y vaciló antes de retirarse.

—Dime que no es suficiente para satisfacerte.

Ella le empujó el pecho, y a continuación resopló cuando él se negó a abandonar su asimiento.

—¿Haces alguna vez preguntas? ¿O estás programado para dar órdenes?

—¿Programado? Tú eres un poco rara. Soy lo que soy. El capitán de mi propia nave. No hago peticiones. —Él apretó sus nalgas—. Contesta a mi pregunta.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿No podrías decirlo tú?

—Soy sólo un hombre, amor. No un adivino. —Bajó las cejas y gruñó—. Tú tenías ciertas… _expectativas_, o eso me dijiste antes.

Un rubor bañó su cara.

—No quedé decepcionada —dijo ella cortante.

Él gruñó. Había buscado una pomposa alabanza y había encontrado un comentario tacaño por no decir menos. De una manera rara, él se sintió motivado ahora a meterse bajo su falda, después de recuperarse, por supuesto.

—Para que sepas cuál es mi postura. No voy a permitir más insultos a mi maltratada polla.

Una sonrisa tensa, decidida, rizó las esquinas de sus labios, y ella apretó sus músculos interiores.

—¿Esto es maltrato?

Su mástil agradeció su calistenia y alargó su vela. Bombeó su polla dos veces, sólo exploraciones superficiales. Miró su piel enrojecida, luego suspiró y se retiró.

—La barba, luego te amaré correctamente. ¿Tienes una maquinilla de afeitar?

Ambas delgadas cejas se elevaron.

—¿Maquinilla de afeitar? ¿De qué siglo eres? No conozco a nadie que use una maquinilla de afeitar.

—Me gusta la raspadura de una hoja en mi cara.

—Bueno, no poseo ninguna —dijo, levantando la barbilla—. Pero tengo otra cosa. Es mejor, menos bárbaro.

—Tráela —dijo él, sus palabras cortantes.

La sostuvo mientras ella desenvolvía sus piernas y se dejó caer al suelo del habitáculo de la ducha. Apartando de un empujón el pecho de él, metió la mano en un estante empotrado y sacó un pequeño bote plateado. Con un giro, lo abrió y arremolinó sus dedos dentro. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y alargó la mano hacia su cara con un pegote de crema rosada en las yemas de los dedos.

Los ojos de él se entornaron con sospecha. Agarró su mano, tiró de sus dedos hasta su nariz, y olió.

—¡Esto huele a flores!

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esto es un depilatorio.

—No me importa lo que sea. No voy a oler como un jardín de rosas rojas.

—No seas tonto. Se quita con agua.

—Simplemente dame una cuchilla de afeitar o una hoja afilada. Me encargaré de mi barba a mi manera.

—Bien, no tengo ninguna de las dos. —Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y le dio un vistazo cauteloso—. ¿O tienes otra razón por la que no deberías quitarte la barba?

Con las manos en las caderas, él se inclinó sobre ella, intentando intimidarla con su tamaño superior.

—No escondo una barbilla débil.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Acné, entonces?

—¡No!

—¿Una marca de nacimiento?

Él frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos en una ardiente mirada que habría enviado a muchos de su tripulación a escabullirse.

La expresión de ella se puso pensativa.

—¿Es debido a tu, eh, piel?

—¿Qué pasa con mi piel?

—¿Se derretiría?

—¿Lo haría la tuya? —le preguntó él, alcanzando y alisando con sus manos los costados de ella. ¿Acaso pensaba ella que su piel era más delicada que la suya?

—Yo solo estaba preguntando. —Ella arrugó su nariz—. No hay necesidad de ponerse susceptible. Pensé que podría haber una _buena_ razón para que no puedas perder tu barba.

Él resopló. Ella no lo iba a dejar pasar. Era una mujer increíblemente testaruda.

—¡Joder! Sólo olvídalo.

—Te comportas como un crío. —Los labios de ella se curvaron en una sonrisa.

El puso los ojos en blanco mirando al techo. Ella no tenía idea de cómo de cerca estaba de volver a apoyarla contra la pared de nuevo.

Ella le tocó con la yema del dedo el lado de su cara. Él sintió un cosquilleo de calor, y luego ella cepilló su mejilla. Sus dedos sostuvieron un puñado de pelo. Le agarró la barbilla y tiró hacia abajo su cara, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo examinaba.

—Parece que esto no te hará ningún daño.

Le untó más crema.

—Ahora ponte bajo el agua.

Él anduvo hacia el chorro de la ducha y ella barrió lo último de su espesa barba con las manos. Entonces retrocedió y le miró la cara.

—¡Oh, sí! —Su expresión era admirativa.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Debo entender que no me rechazas completamente?

—¿Hmmm? —Ella siguió mirándolo fijamente.

Aunque halagado de que su cara la hubiera dejado muda, le dio un toque en la punta de su nariz con el dedo.

—¡Presta atención!

La mirada de ella descendió a su pecho y una pequeña sonrisa malvada estiró sus labios.

Él le levantó la barbilla y la miró a la cara echando chispas por los ojos:

—¡Oh no, tú no! El vello del pecho se queda.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó con su cara sospechosamente ingenua—. El vello del cuerpo no es muy higiénico. Eso atrapa cosas.

—¿Cosas? ¿Estás diciendo que mi pelo alberga a criaturas? ¿Piensas que tengo piojos?

—No criaturas, sudor, olores.

—Huelo como un hombre. Los verdaderos hombres tienen vello en el cuerpo.

—Todos los hombres que conozco depilan su cuerpo.

—¡Entonces son unos jodidos maricones! —Su mirada bajó hacia la unión de sus muslos—. ¿Es por esta obsesión que tienes con el vello por lo que tu coño está pelado?

—Por supuesto. —Ella cerró los muslos y cambió de postura, tratando de esconder sus rosados labios menores de su penetrante mirada—. ¿Qué pensabas?

—Que estabas poco desarrollada, para ir a conjunto con tu tamaño pequeñito.

El ceño de ella oscureció su cara.

—¡Oooh! No todo el mundo, o todas las cosas, están construidos con tus proporciones.

—¡Exacto! ¡Me alegro de que finalmente reconozcas mis proporciones superiores! —Sonrió y se deslizó por la puerta abierta, saliendo de la estancia y el suelo de mármol plateado, haciendo caso omiso del rastro de agua que dejaba tras de sí.

—¡brr-eee!

Él se estremeció ante el tono chillón de la voz cuando el eco se estrelló en torno a la ducha. Ella estaba demasiado cerca como para no haber dañado sus tímpanos. La siguiente galaxia no sería lo bastante lejana para salvarle de una lesión por sus chillidos.

—¿Es que tienes que chillar? —preguntó, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

—¡Sí! Ella sólo finge que no me oye. —Su boca se abrió ampliamente.

Él mantuvo las manos en sus oídos.

—¡Breeeeee! —gritó—. Puede ser tan exasperante. ¡No sé por qué no borro un programa o dos!

—¿La asistenta huye de ti? ¿No te dice eso algo?

Él lamentó la broma al instante cuando la expresión de ella se congeló y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Las lágrimas femeninas siempre lo llenaban de espanto.

Edward agarró una toalla y se frotó la cara y pelo, a continuación se la anudó alrededor de la cintura. Un vistazo rápido al suelo y descubrió que su ropa no estaba.

—¿Dónde está mi jodida ropa?

Bella aspiró por la nariz y enderezó sus hombros.

—El ayuda de cámara la cogió para lavarla.

—¿Ayuda de cámara? Sabía que esta subdivisión albergaba residentes adinerados, pero no había juzgado tu pequeña casa como una tan rica.

Ella hizo un movimiento imperioso con su mano.

—Es un zángano realmente. Con apenas algo de inteligencia. No como mi Bree. —Caminó hacia el armario y sacó dos toallas grandes de dentro. Colocó una de ellas en la encimera, la otra la sostuvo delante de sí para restregar su piel húmeda.

A él no le gustó el tono con el que ella describió a su empleado. Incluso el sirviente más humilde a bordo de su nave era tratado con más respeto. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Quiero de una jodida vez mi ropa de vuelta.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—También yo lo quiero. Necesitas llevar algo puesto cuando te marches.

—¿Estamos de nuevo otra vez con eso? —En secreto él se alegraba de que su carácter hubiera vuelto con toda su fuerza. El rastro de abatimiento anterior lo había dejado sintiéndose incómodo, y mezquino.

—¡Maldita sea! Exijo el cambio por uno nuevo.

—¿Después de que me hicieras quitarme la barba? Eso es cruel. —Anduvo hacia ella—. Tal vez necesites un pequeño recordatorio de dónde lo dejamos.

Ella se alejó sigilosamente agarrando la toalla contra su pecho.

—Esa es precisamente la razón por la cual no deberías hacerlo. Eres demasiado mandón.

Él ni siquiera trató de reprimir su sonrisa.

—¡Breeeee!

—¿Sí, jefa? —dijo Bree, jadeando.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Bella echó un vistazo exasperado al techo—. Pareces sin aliento.

—Diego me estaba mostrando su nuevo disco.

—¡No me digas! —masculló—. Ponte en contacto con Playthings. Quiero un cambio. —Usó el borde de su toalla para secar las partes de su cuerpo que podía alcanzar mientras con cuidado se daba la vuelta para mantener la mirada de él fuera de su cuerpo desnudo.

—No puedo hacerlo, jefa.

Ella se enderezó.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Estoy siguiendo tu orden, de fecha 10 de marzo, 10:30 horas: «Bajo ninguna circunstancia, incluso si lo ruego, a menos que sea cosa de vida o muerte, voy a permitir comunicaciones con el exterior».

—Eran llamadas _entrantes_.

—Oh. Bueno, todavía no puedo. —Bree hizo un sonido como si estuviera limpiando su garganta.

Edward imaginó que estaba a punto de asfixiarse en otra mentira.

—Eres una rehén.

—¿Una rehén? —Bella parpadeó.

Edward se puso rígido. Bree era una vieja astuta que podía simplemente hacerlo ir a parar a la prisión por un siglo.

—Uh... parte del papel de él es el de mantenerte en cautividad en esta casa a lo largo de todo el fin de semana. Sin ninguna comunicación exterior.

—¿_Él_ va a mantenerme como rehén? —bramó Bella—. ¿Cómo podría el evitar que saliera, si yo realmente… —Su boca se cerró con fuerza y su cara enrojeció.

Edward se sentía exultante.

—¿Si tú realmente quisieras? ¿No es eso lo qué ibas a decir?

Él sabía que su sonrisa era triunfante, incluso de regodeo. Realmente debería sentirse avergonzado por lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de su incómoda atracción hacia él. ¡Pero allí estaba, esta ejecutiva de altos vuelos, trajeada, cuyos ingresos malgastados podían mantener su nave a flote por un año —queriéndole a _él_— ¡un bribón, un contrabandista!

Una expresión astuta cruzó la cara de Bella e inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza.

—Bree, ¿y si yo cambio de opinión sobre salir con él este fin de semana?

—Es demasiado tarde para cambiar el guión ahora. Él tendrá que detenerte, no violentamente por supuesto, pero te mantendrá dentro de la casa. _Por cualquier medio necesario._

Edward cogió la torpe indirecta.

En la expresión de Bella creció la alarma y sus ojos se entrecerraron con curiosidad.

Edward apostaría su crédito a que la descarada mujer estaba intrigada por el «¡por cualquier medio necesario!». Él flexionó los músculos de su pecho para recordarle su fuerza.

La mirada de ella siguió la ondulación.

—Tu táctica de cavernícola no me desalentará si decido escaparme.

—Belss preciosa. —Quería jugar a un pequeño y peligroso juego. ¡Esto podía ser divertido!—. Ponme a prueba, cariño —dijo, bajando la voz.

Ella inclinó su cara y estudió su expresión. La forma en que los dientes mordisqueaban el borde del labio le dijo que ella estaba tentada.

Él mantuvo sus morbosos pensamientos ocultos y le devolvió la mirada, esperando llevar puesta una expresión insulsa.

Pero la mirada de ella se escabulló y jugó con el borde de su toalla.

—Tal vez más tarde —dijo ella, con un hilo de voz—. Eh, debería encontrar algo para ponernos.

Él sintió un momento de desilusión de que ella nunca pudiera tener el nervio para desafiarlo a un peligroso juego.

—¿Para qué?

Ya pensaba que era un bárbaro. Tal vez todo lo que ella necesitaba era otro empujón hacia la cólera para hacer que se decidiera. Él separó sus piernas, reafirmándolas para atraer su atención de nuevo a la parte de él que a ella le molestaba más.

La mirada de ella pasó rápidamente sobre su sexo.

—Bien, no podemos andar por ahí desnudos toda la tarde.

—¿Por qué no? —Dio un paso hacia ella.

Ella se apoyó contra la puerta.

—¡Tengo hambre! No he cenado aún. Daré una orden al cocinero.

—¿Tienes un cocinero, también? —Esto lo devolvió a su lugar. Realmente estaba perdiendo su toque, se las había arreglado para perderse tres criados cuando hizo el reconocimiento de la casa—. ¿Está escondido con Bree?

Los labios de ella se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó, odiando la sensación de que se había perdido una pista importante en algún sitio a lo largo del camino.

—Mi _ayuda_ está automatizada.

—¿Cómo en estar conectado a lo último en tecnología de menaje para el hogar? —preguntó él, las sospechas erizándole los pelos de la nuca.

—No como en, ellos son computadoras —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Computadoras? —El alivio de que no había echado a perder su registro estrepitosamente fue rápidamente seguido de la cólera—. ¡Joder! ¿Breee?

Ella sonrió burlonamente.

—Ahora estás empezando a sonar como yo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Pretendes decirme que la bruja de tu ayudante personal es una maldita computadora?

—Soy una computadora de IA, amigo —interrumpió Bree, su voz llena de risa—. De tecnología avanzada. Las células cerebrales son más reales que las que tú tienes en tu cráneo Cromañón.

Edward sintió en su rostro calor.

—¿Y el vaquero? —gritó al techo.

—¿Qué vaquero? —preguntó Bella.

—El que me saludó cuando llegué —gruñó él_. El que me amenazó con dejarme seco en el sitio y luego me inspeccionó las pelotas—._ Tu pequeño manipulador…

—Tengo facilidad para los acentos y voces —contestó Bree satisfecha.

—¿De modo que no era Diego? —respondió él con los dientes apretados.

—¡No! Sólo un capricho, socio.

Edward contuvo una maldición. ¡La madre de todas las placas madre le había vencido!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>lo siento por la desmora... es necesario que les cuente... pues bien hace 2 semanas an ocurrido demaciadas cosas en mi vida... en primer lugas murio una tia que era muy especial para mi... a si que comprenderan que no tenia ganas de nada... y en segundo lugar el 22 nacio mi ahijada¡ a si ke este capi esta dedicado 100% a ellas dos¡... tratare subir capi antes de fin de año...<strong>_

_**PD: feliz navidad a todas¡ las kerooo**_


	6. ¿ sucumbirás tu o yo?

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**-Advertencias:****Hay escenas explicitas y lenguaje muy fuerte, creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero en avisar no hay engaño.**

-Qué tienes con la rutina de John Henry, de todos modos? —preguntó Edward, sintiendo alzarse la ira con la bilis en el fondo de su garganta.

—Bree está fascinada con las películas antiguas —dijo bella.

—¿Qué diablos son películas?

—Representaciones que fueron grabadas en formatos bidimensionales. Ella tiene algo con John Wayne.

Edward movió la cabeza. Esto era demasiado. Había estado discutiendo con un ordenador como si fuera una persona, como si esto tuviera inteligencia real y las emociones realmente contaran.

Bree estaba actuando simplemente según su programación, por muy cuestionable que fuera el programa.

—¡Ella no es más que una maldita computadora! —rugió.

—Yo no soy sólo una computadora, joven —dijo Bree con palabras entrecortadas y airadas—. Para que lo sepas, soy un AlphaMax II. Puedo dirigir una ciudad con una décima parte de mi capacidad.

—Si tú eres de tan alta tecnología, ¿qué coño haces dirigiendo una casa para una princesa mimada?

Edward supo que había ido demasiado lejos cuando un pequeño puño huesudo se estrelló contra su vientre. Atrapó el siguiente golpe, envolviendo su mano alrededor del puño cerrado de Bella. Dio un paso entre sus piernas y le presionó la espalda contra la puerta del baño. El ceño de ella estaba tan caliente que podría soldar el acero.

Él no había querido decir esa última parte en voz alta, y por lo general no era tan rápido de palabras cuando estaba enfadado. Pero este había sido una especie de día confuso e irritante. Abrió la boca para pedir disculpas, pero el ceño fruncido de Bella le recordó que «la Princesa Bells» no había sido una víctima inocente. Su ayudante había servido aquel plato de veneno para beneficio de su jefa.

Miró hacia abajo, a Bella, preguntándose cuanto tiempo podría mantenerla clavada contra la puerta. La toalla húmeda que separa sus pieles no era suficiente para ocultar las pruebas del despertar de su deseo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par y sus piernas temblaron a lo largo de sus muslos.

—Bree fue un regalo de mis padres. Querían que estuviera cuidada. —Su cara estaba pálida y demacrada. Levantó la barbilla, sus labios se apretaban en una línea recta.

—Y ésta tiene éxito más allá de los sueños de ellos, ¿verdad? —Edward deseó haberse mordido la lengua. No sabía por qué una única mirada vulnerable y todavía desafiante de ella, incitaba en él una necesidad de asestar un golpe emocional.

La mirada de ella contenía todo un mundo de dolor.

—¿Por qué me envió Plaything un bastardo, Bree?

Edward se sintió más rastrero que la baba de un caracol. Suspiró y dio un paso hacia atrás. Ahora era el momento de confesarse con la muchacha.

—Tú me entregaste a ella, ¿no, Bree? Yo fui tu elección. Cuéntaselo.

—¿Qué? —La mano de Bella agarró tan firmemente la parte superior de su toalla que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos—. ¿No fuiste generado por algún programa de emparejamiento de la personalidad?

Edward negó con la cabeza. La mujer tenía un modo de lo más extraño de decir las cosas.

—Para mí vergüenza —dijo Bree, su voz sonaba cansada—, es verdad.

Edward esperó, seguro que las puertas se abrirían de golpe de un momento a otro con los Agentes de Aduanas listos para arrastrarlo fuera. Él había roto el acuerdo. Se sintió más ligero, no se había dado cuenta de que el juego había comenzado a pesar sobre su conciencia.

—Bree, ¿él no es un resultado de mi perfil? —preguntó Bella en tono afilado.

—No jefa. Pensé que necesitabas espabilar un poco.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Bells dio un exagerado suspiro de alivio—. Pensé que yo tenía alguna psicosis profundamente arraigada que los de Plaything estaban intentando entretener. —Fulminó con la mirada a Edward—. Sabía que no podías estar hecho para mí.

—Parece que cometiste un error, Bree—dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza—. No puedo recordar que tú alguna vez cometieras un error. Me has sacado de quicio a veces, pero nunca has cometido un error.

—Jefa, sencillamente estaba condenadamente desesperada.

_¿Condenadamente desesperada?_ Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Se preguntó de qué película había robado ella aquellas líneas. Bree todavía estaba jugando al juego y acababa de cambiar el guión.

—No he tenido una aventura en cinco años. Pensé que si podía sacarte de tu rutina, tú podrías decidirte a dar un paso fuera de esta casa y llevarme contigo.

La mandíbula de Bella cayó.

—¿Me estás diciendo que necesitas unas vacaciones?

—No soy sólo cables y plástico, sabes. Soy células vivas, también —contestó. Era la reina del drama, él casi podía verla llevarse una palma de la mano a la frente—. Necesito un cambio de paisaje de vez en cuando para mantener mis sensores estimulados.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward con voz burlona—. ¿Bells no es suficiente desafío?

—Be, cariño —dijo Bree—, eres una buena tía, pero afróntalo, tu vida es aburrida. Aparte del ocasional malfuncionamiento de algún aparato, estoy mano sobre mano.

—Nunca me di cuenta —dijo Bella con consternación en su voz—. ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

Edward miró las expresiones de Bella, fascinado. Bree había girado la culpa de esta farsa sobre Isabella. Y su jefa se lo estaba tragando por completo.

—Este no es mi lugar —dijo Bree con tono sufrido.

La barbilla de Bella descendió y dejó caer los hombros.

Él ya había tenido bastante de las maquinaciones de Bree.

—Excediste un poco las limitaciones de tu empleo al suministrarme para ella, ¿no, Bree?

—Era un riesgo calculado.

—Pero tus unos y ceros no están calculando ahora, ¿verdad?

—El programa no se ha compilado aún —aspiró con suficiencia Bree—. Estoy esperando a ver el resultado de la ejecución del programa antes de tirar la toalla.

Computadora o no, ella era un adversario digno de respeto. Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Un poco susceptible para una computadora, ¿no?

—Un poco torpe para un _Juguete_, ¿no?

—¡Bésame el culo! —Él sonrió con satisfacción cuando ella falló al responder—. ¡Ah!

—Logré engañarte, ¿eh?

—¡Bruja!

—Bien, esto es interesante —murmuró Bella.

Él se contuvo antes de pronunciar otra palabra idiota. Bree y su demencial sistema de circuitos habían logrado embaucarlo a él, ¡Edward Cullen! Sólo estaba contento de que ninguno de los de su tripulación estuviera por allí para ser testigo de su humillación. Ya era suficiente que la boca de la Castaña se torciese en una sonrisa.

Edward alcanzó la parte superior de la toalla de Bella y se la quitó de un tirón. Haciendo caso omiso a su jadeo, se frotó la toalla sobre el pecho y bajó por su estómago hasta su ingle.

La mirada femenina la siguió, y luego sus labios se apretaron. Ella se dio vuelta para agarrar otra toalla de la repisa, dándole una vista deliciosa de su trasero desnudo, y luego se envolvió con ella el cuerpo.

Él le dio la espalda y rápidamente se secó el pelo con la toalla.

—Cuanto antes esté fuera de este manicomio, mejor —refunfuñó, dejando caer la toalla al suelo.

—¿Qué dices tú, jefa? ¿Quieres devolverlo? —preguntó Bree.

—Tú no me vas a enviar a ninguna parte —gruñó Edward—. Me voy yo.

—No tan rápido, contrabandista. ¿Recuerdas tu tripulación y tu nave?

Edward levantó la cabeza. ¿Estaba Bree confesando? Echó un vistazo a Bella.

Ella se encogió de hombros con expresión indiferente.

—Si él quiere irse, déjalo.

Edward fingió que su indiferencia no lo molestó ni siquiera un poco. ¡Y no lo hizo! Se inclinó hacia el espejo y examinó su cara recién pelada. Él era un tipo muy guapo. Muchas mujeres estarían dichosas de tener a un hombre como él a su disposición durante un fin de semana.

—¿Y qué piensas que le pasará entonces? —preguntó Bree.

Las cejas de Bella se unieron.

—Que se irá hacia el siguiente cliente. Sólo unas cuantas horas antes.

—¿Tal como está?

—Oh. No, supongo que no. —Ella se mordió el borde de su labio—. _¿Tú crees que él lo sabe?_ —susurró.

Los instintos de Edward le dijeron que de nuevo había un trasfondo en la conversación que él no entendía.

—¿Saber qué?

Bella se encogió de hombros, pero esta vez la preocupación desfiguró su frente.

—Lo que pasa después de que… te vayas de regreso.

Edward clavó su mirada. Algo le dijo que ella sospechaba que su destino no sería agradable. ¿Estaba ella también metida en la trama del chantaje?

—¿Bree? Teníamos un trato.

—Sí, lo teníamos. Pero tú lo has roto.

—¿Qué pasa con mi tripulación?

—Después de que te marches de aquí, la suerte estará echada. Mejor que salgas pitando, o te unirás a ellos.

—Bree, estoy confusa —dijo Bella—. ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?

—Por supuesto no. _Él está en su papel_. —susurró Bree al final.

—¡Ah! —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con su tripulación y su nave?

—Ya que tienes que saberlo, si él te complace este fin de semana, ellos quedaran libres, _están en la cárcel_.

Bree era diabólica. Él no tenía dudas de que le había colado de alguna manera a Bella un cuento chino alternativo. ¡Les estaba manipulando a ambos!

—Entonces, ¿Él está siendo chantajeado para… que me entretenga?

—Sí.

—No sé si debo sentirme alagada u horrorizada. —La expresión de Bella se volvió astuta—. ¿Significa esto que él tiene que hacer lo que yo le diga?

Edward gruñó.

—Qué va, pastelito. Él tiene que hacer lo que yo le digo.

—¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia? Tú estás a mi servicio.

—Cuido de tus intereses, cariño. Sé lo que _necesitas_. Recuerda, conozco íntimamente tu perfil.

Bella dio un suspiro frustrado.

—Me está entrando dolor de cabeza.

—Ahora sabes cómo me siento —refunfuñó Edward en voz baja.

—Apuesto a que él conoce una cura —dijo Bree taimadamente.

—¡BB-reeee! Soy una adulta y creo que mis deseos deberían ser obedecidos. Soy yo quien pago la factura de la luz por aquí.

—Pero yo sé lo que es lo mejor para ti.

Bella agitó una mano señalando a Edward.

—Pensaste que él era lo mejor para mí.

—No oí más que un gemido de ti cuando él llevaba a cabo mi mandato en la ducha. En realidad, oí más que un gemido. Hubo un buen número de suspiros y abiertamente, un grito también.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, su polla se crispó al recordar.

—¡Y el joven amante no estaba exactamente sosegado, tampoco!

—Esto es muy bajo. —Bella frunció el ceño y metió la punta de su toalla entre sus pechos, asegurándola.

Edward siguió la maniobra. Él la prefería con mucho sin el escudo. Aunque las cumbres de sus pechos se marcaban deliciosamente.

—Permíteme que lo tenga claro, Bree. ¿Estás diciendo que todavía tenemos un trato, si me quedo?

—Lo tenemos.

—Yuuujuuu —interrumpió Bella—. ¿Y yo? Yo digo que se va.

—Esto no es lo que realmente quieres, cielo.

Edward se decidió en el momento en que los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron con determinación.

—Estás en escena, Bree. Ahora, ¡saca tu culo de aquí!

—No te estarás poniendo en plan macho conmigo, ¿verdad contrabandista? —pregunto Bree.

—Sólo sigo el guión. —Él avanzó hacia Bella—. Deshazte de la toalla, corazón.

—¿Bree? —Un toque de inquietud hizo que su voz sonara débil, pero sus ojos dejaron traslucir una dilatación excitada.

—Es por tu propio bien. Ve con eso, nena.

Isabella se apoyó contra la puerta, su mirada no se apartó en ningún momento de Edward.

—No estaba bromeando sobre desenchufarte, Bree.

—Bree —dijo Edward con voz suave—. No funcionó bien con público.

—¡Lo has comprendido! Diego está llamándome. Todavía tenemos que examinar las utilidades de compresión de su disco duro. Me puede llevar un rato.

—¿Bree? No te atrevas a abandonarme —dijo Bella con la alarma rondando en sus ojos.

El silencio consiguiente fue profundamente gratificante. Ahora, tenía a Isabella para él, y cada centímetro rosado y cremoso suyo para hacer lo que le diera la gana. La sangre emergió de todos los puntos directamente hacia su polla. Que se levantó hacia arriba, señalando en dirección a Bella. Por una vez, estaba más que feliz de ser dirigido.

Edward le concedió una sonrisa rapaz y caminó hacia ella.

—¡Upsss! —Bella se abalanzó sobre la puerta y la abrió de un empujón, dejándola estrellarse contra la pared—. ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó por encima del hombro mientras entraba corriendo en el dormitorio.

Él la siguió a través de la puerta. Agarrando el borde de su toalla, dio un tirón con el brazo hacia atrás, quitándola. Entonces se lanzó hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo para atajar su única ruta de escape.

Temerosa, como una cierva atrapada en un redil, Bella retrocedió ante él, hasta el fondo del dormitorio, más cerca de la cama.

Una vez que él estuvo seguro de que ella no tenía salida, tranquilamente se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya oíste a Bree. No tengo elección en el asunto. Estoy para conducirme de manera perversa contigo, para lo que me plazca.

—Eso no es lo que ella dijo. —Su voz tembló, pero alzó mucho la barbilla.

—Pero eso es lo que yo oí. —Su mirada penetrante la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, demorándose sobre los sitios que tenía intención de saquear.

El pecho de él se elevaba y descendía más rápidamente ahora.

—No puedes capturarme —dijo ella sin aliento.

—¿Crees que no? —Él bajó la voz hasta un murmullo—. Pruébame, amor.

Ella parpadeó, luego giró sobre sus talones y escapó al lado opuesto del cuarto, con sus nalgas moviéndose seductoramente mientras se alejaba escabulléndose rápidamente.

Edward caminó asechándola, manteniendo su expresión amenazadora.

—Bells espinosa. —Parecía dispuesta a un tipo más oscuro de juego.

Ella gimió y dio un paso detrás de un aparato extraño, manteniéndolo entre ellos.

Él apenas le dedicó un vistazo mientras caminaba con firmeza hacia ella, entonces su mirada volvió al aparato.

—¿Qué coño es eso? —Llevó su mano a la silla de cuero encaramada sobre el extremo de un poste a la altura de la cintura. Los dos peldaños en la base y los estribos que colgaban a los lados de la silla indicaban que era para ser montada. Deslizando su mano a lo largo del cuero pulido, sus dedos encontraron una redondeada protuberancia en el centro.

—Tsk, tsk. _¡Isabella!_ —Él sonrió pecaminosamente—. ¿Es esto lo qué creo que es?

Las mejillas de Bella se ruborizaron hasta el escarlata.

—Es una máquina de ejercicio. Trabajo en ella.

—Me apuesto a que mantienes tu coñito bien lubricado con tus _entrenamientos_. —El gesto de ella se ensombreció con ultraje y él se rió—. No creo que vayas a necesitar esto, amor. No este fin de semana, en cualquier caso. Aunque, estaré encantado de observar como _montas_.

—¡Gilipollas! —Ella empujó el aparato hacia él y lo lanzó lejos.

Él se sujetó con una mano para evitar caerse, y luego salió en su persecución. Ella estaba casi en la puerta cuando la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar en redondo.

Ella jadeó y le aporreó el pecho.

Ignorando sus insignificantes golpes, él la levantó en vilo y le rodeó con sus brazos los muslos justo por debajo de las nalgas.

Bella curvó sus manos alrededor del cráneo de él y le tiró con fuerza del pelo, mientras le pateaba las rodillas.

La cara de él se estrelló contra el vientre de Bella y su polla se alojó entre las rodillas de ésta. Sus contorsiones sólo estaban aumentando la excitación masculina. Despacio, él la dejó deslizarse a lo largo de su cuerpo, haciendo una pausa cuando sus pechos estuvieron a la altura de su boca para darle a cada uno un pellizquito.

—¡Oooh! —Ella lo golpeó en los hombros, pero sus caderas se retorcieron y abrazó sus muslos alrededor de su asta.

Si realmente no quisiera esto, ella podría hacerle daño. En cambio, permitió que su polla se deslizara a lo largo de la cara interna de su muslo mientras él la bajaba aún más, hasta que estuvo encajado longitudinalmente entre los labios de su sexo. Labios calientes, _húmedos_.

Cara a cara, la boca de ella tembló.

—Por favor, libérame.

Edward bajó una mano hasta su trasero y empujó sus caderas con más fuerza contra las suyas. Su sexo se deslizó a lo largo del surco de su sexo. Con su boca a unos centímetros de la suya, él dijo:

—¿Es esto lo qué realmente quieres, amor? —Retiró sus caderas y las restregó hacia delante de nuevo. _¡Por favor di que no!_

Los párpados de ella revolotearon y gimió. Sus manos se aferraban y empujaban como si todavía luchara contra su deseo.

—Por favor…

—Pretendo hacerte justo eso. Pero primero, tienes que decírmelo. Ser específica. —Se restregaba dentro y fuera, culebreando sus caderas para aumentar la fricción.

Bella se aferró a sus hombros, y se inclinó hacia atrás de modo que sólo las puntas de sus senos tocaran su pecho.

—¡Por favor! Necesito…

Pero no trataba de escaparse.

Ella se deslizó de un lado a otro, rozando los turgentes puntos a través la piel de él y enredándolos en el vello del pecho masculino. Su rostro se tensó y sus labios se alzaron mientras ella siseaba:

—Quuuéé bueno.

—Dímelo —le ordenó, luchando contra la necesidad de darles un rodillazo a sus piernas para separarlas y hundirse dentro de su coño goteante. Deslizó su polla entre sus piernas, dando un golpecito otra vez, las piernas le temblaban mientras luchaba consigo mismo por mantener el control.

La cara de ella se transfiguró en un gesto de intenso placer.

—Por favor Edward... _jódeme_.

Con un gruñido, él capturó sus labios, sorbiendo el inferior entre sus dientes para mordisquearlo mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera entre sus piernas, rozando contra su coño. Quería más. La necesitaba rogándole, que ella reconociera que necesitaba esto tanto como él lo hacía.

Entonces cerró sus labios sobre los suyos y empujó la lengua entre sus dientes, confinando su boca, resbalando a lo largo de su lengua. Cuando por fin necesitó aire, levantó la cabeza.

—¡Por favor, por favor, _por favor_! —canto ella con las manos aferradas a su pelo y deslizando la boca a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Él presionó un beso en su hombro.

—Esta vez, voy a tener una cama bajo tu espalda para la paliza que tengo intención de darte.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se lamió los labios.

—Suena… violento. —Ella estaba sin aliento y su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho. Estaba preparada.

—Lo será —ronroneó él—. Finalmente.

Caminó hasta la cama y gateó sobre el colchón, llevando consigo el cuerpo de ella hasta el centro. Habría deseado un saqueo lento, pero la urgencia en su ingle lo tenía próximo a empujar abriéndole las piernas, hasta que hubiera espacio para él entre ellas. Entonces enganchó sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Bella, las dobló y separó, exponiendo su carne húmeda y rosada totalmente a su mirada penetrante. Ella era encantadora.

Los labios superiores desnudos enmarcaban un coño tan rosado y fragante que él sabía que se consumiría a sí mismo en un segundo si se hundía en su interior.

Ella murmuró una protesta y alzó sus caderas del colchón. Una invitación que él encontró difícil de resistir. Ella estaba tan impaciente.

_Demasiado_ impaciente.

Bella estaba acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quería, al instante. Un chasquido de sus dedos y podía pedir juguetes sexuales o un compañero pagado para su inmediata satisfacción. Ella no tenía que preocuparse por sutilezas, como las formas o las necesidades del otro compañero. Era malcriada. Demasiado mimada para otorgar una sonrisa o una palabra amable. No es que _él_ necesitara aquellas cosas, pero podía imaginarse a los pobres patanes con el corazón partido que ella había abandonado a su paso.

Se habría condenado si le hubiera permitido que su pequeño cuerpo exuberante y las órdenes veladas lo condujeran a una rendición fácil. Ella necesitaba una pequeña lección inicial… que se trabajara lo que quería... con paciencia.

Isabella suspiró como si estuviera soñando. Ahora iba a conseguir el saqueo por el que había pagado, ¡y por un contrabandista! Era casi como tener un pirata. Había tenido esa cosa con los piratas desde que era una adolescente.

Avivada con historias de las aventuras audaces del mítico Jack Sparrow y su tripulación Bella tenía fantasías secretas, como ser una muchacha capturada y amordazada por el apuesto pirata.

Edward era de principio a fin tan siniestro como el Capitán Sparrow daba a entender que era. Completamente tan fornido como él. Quizás, ella debería simplemente considerar todo este fiasco como la realización de su fantasía final.

Él liberó sus rodillas y se estiró todo lo largo que era sobre su cuerpo. Las piernas de ella quedaron atrapadas bajo su peso, y él deslizó las manos a lo largo de sus brazos, luego rodeó sus muñecas y las puso por encima de su cabeza. Estaba estirada, deliciosamente vulnerable a sus caprichos perversos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, moviéndose bajo él, excitada de que él hubiera elegido este papel dominante y participara en su fantasía. Su cuerpo cantó con entusiasmo.

—Me estoy tomando mi tiempo. ¿No prefieres una lenta seducción? La mayor parte de las mujeres lo prefieren.

—¿Lenta? —se rió, encantada y excitándose más por momentos—. Ya estoy bien servida. Pongámonos a lo bueno del asunto ya.

—¿No sabes que… —dijo él con su boca cerniéndose sobre la suya, tan cerca que el aliento caliente llenó su boca—, si das a las niñas lo que ellas quieren, éstas se vuelven mimadas? —Su boca se mantuvo sobre la de ella. Pero en lugar del beso profundo que ella deseaba, él rozó y se movió en la más tierna caricia y luego se apartó.

Ella se lamió los labios, preparándose para el beso apasionado que estaba segura vendría después. Entonces se percató de lo que él acababa de decir.

—Quieres decir que no vas a… —Sin duda, le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Dijiste la palabra antes. No seas tímida ahora.

Ella se sonrojó. La palabra era grosera. La había dicho en el calor de la pasión.

—Bien, ¿no estás supuestamente para complacerme?

—Esa no es la palabra que quiero que uses, amor.

El calor se rizó dentro de su vientre, floreciendo con la humedad que inundó su vagina.

—Vale, no voy a decirla. Antes estaba… derrotada. No estoy de humor en estos momentos. —Ella también podía jugar a este juego. Le daría un poco de oposición para tenerlo preguntándose si ella se rendiría.

—Creo que lo estás. —Él se inclinó hacia abajo y acarició el pezón con sus labios—. Pero quiero que te esfuerces más para conseguir lo que quieres.

El juego estaba perdiendo encanto. Él quería la rendición total. Algo que nunca le había dado a un hombre. Su coño palpitó con la necesidad de abrazar su polla profundamente dentro.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Ella esperó a que él levantara la cabeza.

La expresión de él se mantuvo hermética. Su mirada alerta. ¿De verdad esperaba que ella capitulara? ¿Rogara?

Próxima al punto dónde podría ceder ante él, ella dijo:

—¿Me quieres para complacerte tú primero?

—No lo pillas. No eres dada a sutilezas, ¿verdad?

Ella elevó impaciente su pecho, frotando su pezón en la parte inferior de la barbilla masculina para tentarlo. Pero él no captó la indirecta y lo sorbió en su boca.

—¡Que se jodan las sutilezas! —Ella raspó la punta devorada a lo largo de su mandíbula, lamentando la pérdida de su barba. Necesitaba la fricción, el movimiento, y el estímulo del clítoris, su polla dentro de su cuerpo_. ¡Ahora!_—. Voy a por lo que quiero.

—Esa palabra otra vez, pero no como quería que la usaras.

—¡Bravucón! —Le dolía el cuerpo de desear liberación, y él quería jugar con la semántica. ¡Si no iba a darle lo que necesitaba, iba a jugar con Tom La Montura Golfa! Él nunca hacía demandas disparatadas—. Mira, si vas a limitarte a jugar juegos mentales conmigo ahora, puedes llevarte tu pequeño lapsus de poder contigo cuando la puerta te golpee en el culo. —Sus caderas se tensaron hacia arriba en un intento de quitárselo de encima.

En cambio, sus contoneos sólo consiguieron beneficiar a su polla. El eje estaba centrado ahora entre los pliegues de su coño. Ella jadeó, sintiendo como su cara se contorsionaba con consternación y frustración. Aborrecía que él pudiera ver su tormento.

La cabeza de Edward descendió hasta su hombro y por un momento, descansó su frente allí. ¿Se estaba aprestando él para apartar la tentación? ¿O para ser barrido por la tormenta? Su cuerpo tembló con la necesidad.

Por favor, que fuera esto último.


	7. rendición

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**-Advertencias: ****Hay escenas explicitas y lenguaje muy fuerte, creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero en avisar no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Edward gimió. El temblor que atormentaba el cuerpo femenino era tan poderoso que su cuerpo se tensó ante la necesidad de contestar con un empujón. Cómo le habría encantado guiarse directamente dentro de ella, tomar su placer, y acabar con esto. Pero la mujer tenía que aprender que no podía llevar a un hombre por las pelotas.

Bien, si tan sólo pudiera convencer a sus pelotas…

Su polla se presionó contra el costado de su suave cadera, y respiró hondo para calmar el pálpito de su corazón. Entonces tomó las manos de ella y las sujetó con una de las suyas. Inclinándose hacia un lado, mantuvo sus piernas atrapadas, de modo que el torso de ella quedara libre de su peso. Con la mano desocupada, ahora podía explorar la carne a su antojo.

Elevándose sobre el codo, miró hacia su rostro enfadado.

—Dame tu boca —le ordenó.

Los labios de ella se apretaron en una rebelde línea delgada mientras su mirada le lanzaba dagas.

Él suspiró. Ella era una chica obstinada.

—¿Quieres hacerlo del modo difícil? —Su mano resbaló por su hombro y descendió hasta un pecho estremecido. Trazó círculos en el globo flexible y rollizo, sin acercarse a la enrojecida aureola.

La piel era suave como la seda bajo las yemas de sus dedos, blanca y cremosa con una tracería de delgadas líneas azules justo debajo de la superficie. Las pecas salpicadas a través de su pecho parecían manchas de oro esparcidas sin orden ni concierto por un artista absorto en tentar a un hombre para ver si éste podía o no recoger las manchas con su lengua. Su pezón estaba hinchado, un protuberante brote rosado, moldeado para que la boca de un hombre lo mamara.

Se rindió a la tentación y administró varios pellizcos suaves a los montículos cremosos, y luego se inclinó para revolotear su lengua sobre la punta del pezón, mojándolo.

La respiración de ella se quedó atrapada en un jadeo entrecortado pero, de nuevo, afianzó su boca cerrándola.

La mirada de él buscó la suya mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo y soplaba la punta.

—¡Bastardo! —gimió ella moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro—. Tómalo en tu boca.

—Cuando yo esté preparado.

Ella se retorció, empujando levemente sus caderas contra su polla.

—Parece que estás más que preparado.

Él apretó los dientes cuando ella le dio un golpecito de nuevo.

—Di la maldita palabra.

—Que te jodan.

Él sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

—Has debido ser toda una prueba para tus profesores.

Él deslizó la mano más abajo, siguiendo la hondonada suave y turgente de su vientre, demorándose para raspar las pocas pecas que allí decoran su piel. Extendió los dedos y descubrió que su mano casi abarcaba la anchura entre los hoyuelos redondeados en la parte superior de sus caderas, recordándole lo menuda que ella era. Lentamente, bordeó su plano ombligo.

El estómago de Bella tembló y se sacudió hacia arriba. Agitó la cabeza en la cama.

—¡Por favor!

Él no atendió a su ruego y continuó su itinerario descendente, pasó rozando su bajo vientre hasta alcanzar la carne suave y depilada de su monte de Venus. Se preguntó si su vello sería tan rojo como el cabello de su cabeza si ella se lo dejara crecer.

Los pálidos pétalos lo conminaban a deslizarse en su camino de descenso por el centro de la carne húmeda y rosada, pero él se resistió durante un momento y pellizcó los llenos labios mayores.

Ella lanzó un grito mientras sus muslos forcejeaban por abrirse bajo los de él.

—¿Así, amor? —Él deslizó un dedo a lo largo de la veta de sus labios y capturó la humedad que allí se acumulaba—. Ah, creo que tú sí lo estás.

—¡Bastardo! —gimió ella.

Él se llevó el dedo a la boca y se pintó los labios con su crema.

—¿Quieres una muestra?

—Ya no —gritó ella, su voz era ligeramente irregular—. Entra dentro de mí.

¡Cómo él quería!

—No estás en posición de mandarme —contestó él con voz brusca por la necesidad.

El temperamento fogoso coloreó las mejillas y los pechos de ella, y levantó la cabeza para fulminarle con la mirada.

—¡Oooh! Cuando esto termine, me encargaré de que seas enviado al desguace.

—¿Estás haciendo amenazas, ahora? Difícilmente estás en posición de llevarlas a cabo.

—Amenazas no —dijo ella, luchando de nuevo para liberar sus manos y piernas—. ¡Promesas!

Bien, él era suficientemente hombre para responder a su desafío. Pero primero, ella necesitaba un poco de restricción para mantenerla abierta y vulnerable al asalto de sus sentidos por parte de él. No iba a permitirle escapar, no iba a darle respiro para que reafirmara sus defensas. Él estaba estableciendo el asedio.

Con su mano libre, él llevó la almohada hasta la cabecera de la cama y con torpeza la quitó la funda, y luego la usó para atarle juntas las muñecas. Una vez que ella se dio cuenta de cuál era su intención gritó furiosa, arqueando la espalda y corcoveando para quitarse de encima su cuerpo.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Piensas que eres lo bastante fuerte como para detenerme? —preguntó, y luego enlazó el final de la tela de seda alrededor del poste de una de las esquinas de la cama y la ató. Ahora, al menos la parte superior del cuerpo de ella estaba controlada.

—Hijo de puta. ¡Desátame ya mismo! —ella arqueó la parte inferior de su cuerpo otra vez.

Él se elevó por encima de ella, sosteniéndose con los brazos.

—¡Qué lengua! Tu boca necesita alguna otra cosa para mantenerla ocupada.

Los ojos de Bella se entornaron y le ofreció una sonrisa malvada.

—Acércame tu polla y verás lo que hago con mi boca.

Los labios de éste se cerraron sobre los suyos, desafiándola a que atacara.

En cambio, ella le devolvió el beso, acariciándole la lengua en el interior de su boca.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió burlón.

—No estoy preparado para que me conviertan en eunuco. Vamos a ahorrarnos el placer de tu boca alrededor de mi polla hasta _después_ de que seas domada.

—¡Nunca! —gritó ella—. Nunca verás ese día.

—Yo no hablaría tan precipitadamente, amor. Odiaría que te diera una indigestión cuando te tengas que comer tus palabras. —Se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo y les dio a cada pecho un beso—. Qué fruta tan dulce para colgar de un árbol tan espinoso.

—¡Brr-eeee!

—No está aquí, amor. Y no responderá en ningún momento a corto plazo. Está echando chispas con Diego. Además, ella quiere que tomes tu medicina. —Él tiró de un seno con sus dedos y abrió sus labios encima de su pezón.

—¡Ah no, ni se te ocurra! ¡Nada de fruta para ti, bicho raro!

Él se enganchó a su pezón y lo sorbió entre los dientes, tirando con fuerza y arremolinó su lengua alrededor del tenso brote.

Ella se retorció, contorsionando la parte superior de su torso en un intento por desencajarse de su boca.

De tal modo mordía que la hizo detenerse repentinamente y sin aliento.

—Ya no más. —Ella se estremeció y sus piernas se tensaron bajo las suyas—. No más... _más._

Mordisqueó delicadamente, dejando que sus dientes rasparan la carne sensible, disfrutando de los profundos gemidos que producto de su tortura se arrancaban de la garganta de ella. Retiró la cabeza, hasta que el pezón quedó libre del tirón de sus dientes, y luego administró besos suaves y húmedos alrededor de su pecho, exceptuando la succión más profunda de su aureola abombada.

Isabella lloriqueó como un gatito y elevó los hombros de la cama, presionando su pecho más profundamente en su boca.

—El otro. Me duele. _Por favor_.

Él abandonó su pecho, pero siguió sobando su pezón con la barbilla mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Dime lo que quieres. Hazlo de manera obscena. —Rozó sus labios ligeramente sobre la punta.

La respiración de ella se estremeció.

—Muérdeme. Muérdeme la teta. Por favor.

—¿Por favor qué? —Los labios tiraron de la endurecida punta y la soltó.

—Por favor. No sé lo que quieres —dijo ella, retorciendo sus caderas—. Dime lo que tengo que decir.

La boca de Edward se curvó. Incluso cuando ella suplicaba había en su voz un borde de orden.

—¿Por favor, amo?

—¡No! —Frunció el ceño ella—. Por favor, _pirata_.

—¿Pirata? ¿Crees que estoy metido en violación y saqueo?

—Violación no… pero puedes saquearme, pirata.

¡Así que esa era su fantasía! Guarrilla.

—¿Sabe Bree que eres así de pervertida?

—Bree no lo sabe todo. ¡Muérdeme! —gritó ella.

Él retorció el pezón todavía mojado por su boca.

—¡No! El otro. Me duele.

Él se movió al otro lado y revoloteó su lengua sobre el brote desatendido.

—No me vaciles. —Ella presionó su pecho hacia arriba, ofreciendo su pecho pletórico.

Él no se molestó en alzar la vista para ver su expresión, la flor madura del árbol frutal lo fascinó.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

—Por favor, pirata. Ten misericordia.

—Mmm. Me gusta el sonido de esto. ¿Suplicarás tan dulcemente cuándo te muerda el clítoris?

—Gritaré —dijo ella con voz enronquecida por la tensión—. ¿Te gustaría eso mejor?

—Mientras no grites a Bree —contestó él irónicamente.

Ella bombeó sus caderas, un recordatorio nada sutil.

—Te estás tomando demasiado tiempo.

—Y tú exiges demasiado. Se supone que debes suplicar.

—Yo no suplico.

—Entonces ¿qué te complacería? ¿Un rescate? ¿De verdad quieres que te deje de esta manera? —Él mordió la otra teta, bruscamente, provocando que un chillido estrangulado brotara de ella. Esperó para comprobar si había rebasado la tolerancia de ésta al dolor-placer.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño —gimió ella, pero sus caderas se elevaron, golpeando repetidamente contra el abdomen de él.

—Encantadora y preciosa Bells —gimió y mordisqueó la punta.

Edward nunca había tenido el afán de jugar a saqueo y pillaje. Pero el placer de Isabella encendió un fuego oscuro en su vientre, una clase violenta de lujuria contra la que se esforzaba por controlar. Gruñó y tiró de su pezón de un lado a otro antes de liberarlo y deslizarse rápidamente más abajo.

Mordisqueó su vientre, y luego succionó la carne suave, dejando oscuras señales de amor en la pálida piel. Cierto orgullo poderoso y totalmente masculino recibió la satisfacción de dejar pruebas de su viaje sobre la piel de ella.

Edward le mantuvo las piernas inmovilizadas, y colocó los codos a cada lado de sus muslos mientras probaba la carne hinchada. Los labios eran rosados y llenos, y sintió el latido de su centro bajo la lengua cuando tanteó entre sus muslos.

Bella arqueó el cuerpo sobre la cama. Sus gritos se volvieron incoherentes.

_¡Pronto! _Él tendría que tomarla pronto o se volvería loco. Pero primero quería oírla suplicar dulcemente.

Bella estaba más allá de la razón. Más allá del orgullo. Su mundo entero se centraba en el perverso remolino de su lengua mientras él lamía sus labios mayores, provocando los bordes de los plegados labios menores. Luchó contra la restricción para abrir las piernas. Pero todos sus contoneos y corcoveos no le valieron de nada. Él no iba a cambiar de opinión respecto a torturarla lentamente. Le dolían los pezones por el duro tratamiento y su coño manaba una descarada estela de excitación. Sintió un orgullo primitivo por el hecho de que él lamiera cada gota.

_¿Será que le gusta el sabor de mi flujo?_

Ella levantó las caderas otra vez, tratando de instar a su lengua, para que se metiera entre sus labios hasta su dolorido e hinchado clítoris, todavía escondido bajo su capucha de carne.

—Dime lo que quieres, nena. Dame las palabras. —Su orden se abrió paso a través de la bruma de pasión.

—Déjame abrir más las piernas —gimió ella. Entonces se acordó—. _Pirata_.

Edward gimió y deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y hacia arriba, recorriendo con la mirada su clítoris.

—Por favor Edward, déjame abrir las piernas —suplicó, su voz era un sonido aflautado y elevado, tan ajeno a sí misma que pensó que era otra mujer la que debía haber hablado.

Él besó su monte de Venus.

—Me gusta la manera en que me suplicas, y has sido una muchacha tan buena. —El peso de él se quitó de encima de sus piernas.

Su mirada buscó su cara. Los rasgos de él estaban muy tensos y serios. Su mirada penetrante y oscura estaba alerta.

Una emoción primitiva la recorrió. Ella había encendido la pasión que ardía en los ojos de Edward. Rápidamente sacó las piernas de entre las de él, colocándolas a ambos lados de sus rodillas. Dobló las suyas para afirmar los talones en el colchón. Una vez más, ella estaba abierta, vulnerable con su coño chorreando y brillando completamente abierto para que él lo tomara.

—Entra en mí —dijo ella, levantando las caderas de la cama.

Él gruñó.

—Todavía no has aprendido, princesa.

Al darse cuenta de su error, ella gimió.

—Por favor, entra en mí.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, entonces su mirada cayó sobre la «V» abierta de sus muslos.

—Ábrete más —gruñó.

Las piernas de ésta temblaron, pero movió los pies separándolos más. Las manos de Edward ahuecaron sus rodillas y las presionó hacia afuera, estirándola al abrirla al máximo. Contuvo la respiración cuando él se inclinó hacia abajo, llevando su cara más cerca de su coño. El temblor creció y ella se esforzó por quedarse quieta. El orgullo exigía que lo intentara.

De nuevo la lengua pasó mojando su coño. Largas pinceladas pintaron su carne sensible con la crema que ella rezumaba. Pinceladas que construyeron una espiral de tensión en lo profundo de su matriz. Los dedos separaron más sus labios menores, y la acarició con la nariz. Entonces él arponeó su interior con la lengua, haciendo remolinos en la abertura para después retirarse.

—Más profundo… pirata… —Las rodillas de ella se sacudieron y se cerraron, tratando de atraerle más cerca.

Con los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza, la visión de ella en estos momentos estaba limitada a la coronilla de la cabeza que se inclinaba sobre su coño. Sintió la raspadura de su lengua, y luego la dureza de sus dedos profundizando dentro de ella, estirando sus paredes internas. Dentro y fuera, él presionó más profundo cada vez, hasta que las caderas de ésta captaron el ritmo de sus movimientos.

De repente, él retiró los dedos y separó la cara. Alarmada de que él pudiera abandonarla ahora, cuando su cuerpo zumbaba con un orgasmo a punto de llegar, contuvo el aliento.

Edward se sentó sobre sus talones con sus manos sujetándose con fuerza los muslos. Sabía lo que él esperaba. Ella ya no tenía voluntad para resistir.

—Por favor fóllame, pirata. _Fóllame_.

Se inclinó sobre ella y ésta gimió, segura de que ahora él guiaría su polla profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. En cambio, Edward se estiró por encima de la cabeza de ella y desató la funda de almohada, liberando las manos. Ella las dejó caer en la almohada, con miedo a tocarlo sin ser invitada no fuera a ser que él decidiera que ella había roto «una regla». Su propia conformidad la irritó, pero su necesidad era demasiado fuerte.

—Date la vuelta. —La voz era ronca, áspera, pero él se trasladó a un lado y la ayudó a darse la vuelta asiéndola con las manos sus caderas.

—Te prometí violencia. Me temo que eso es lo que vas a conseguir.

Ella guardó silencio, esperando que él quisiera decir lo que dijo. Cerró sus manos en puños agarrando la ropa de la cama mientras el peso de él cambiaba sobre el colchón. Y después estaba detrás de ella y sus manos presionaban sus nalgas para separarlas. Ella tembló con la anticipación.

Finalmente, la cabeza roma y gruesa de su polla tentó su coño. Incapaz de controlarse, ella empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, tratando de forzarlo a entrar.

Las manos de él apretaron y la empujó hacia adelante.

—Ya te di las palabras —dijo ella con queja y desafío en su voz.

—No te estoy rechazando, corazón —explicó—. No quiero hacerte daño. Esperé demasiado tiempo.

El alivio la hizo sollozar.

—No puedes hacerme daño. Estoy tan preparada que voy a explotar si no me tomas ahora. ¡Con fuerza!

Él rugió desde dentro, invadiendo sin dificultad su coño bien _lubricado_.

—¡Jesús! —se deslizó hacia fuera despacio, la corona de su polla se restregaba contra sus paredes internas, luego arremetió de vuelta al interior. Sus manos se aferraron a las nalgas para mantenerla en el sitio. Y golpeó más rápido.

Bella sintió la espiral dar vueltas tensamente en su vientre y distendió su postura, elevando más sus caderas dándole rienda suelta para golpear duramente su coño. Una y otra vez aguantó el dulce golpeteo. Su polla dejó sin aire sus pulmones. El vientre de Edward daba contra su culo con un sonido audible y agudo. Sus pelotas golpeaban contra su clítoris.

Más rápido, más duro, hasta que la respiración de ella jadeó con cada envite.

El orgasmo explotó sobre Bella en una onda. Un grito se desgarró de su garganta mientras sus brazos se desplomaban bajo ella. Si no hubiera sido por el feroz agarre de Edward, se habría caído de la cama.

Aún así él golpeó duramente dentro de ella, ahora con más fuerza, los golpes eran más cortos pero tan rápidos que la fricción a lo largo de las paredes de su vagina gestó un calor que disparó otro orgasmo.

Isabella gritó esta vez, tomada por sorpresa por el destello de sensaciones que barrió sobre ella.

—¡Dulce, dulce, _Bella_! —gimió Edward y el calor líquido surgió dentro de la mujer, bañando sus paredes interiores con el fuego.

Cuando por fin él detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas y muslos, Bella descansó la cabeza en el colchón, atrayendo aire hacia sus pulmones. Sus caderas todavía estaban suspendidas sobre la polla de Edward.

Él se dobló sobre la espalda de ella con un gemido y le besó el cuello y hombro. Sus brazos se abrazaron alrededor de su cintura y apretó.

—¿Crees que estarás lista para una lección de monta después de que hayamos tenido una siesta?

—Siento mi silla de montar un poco magullada en este momento.

Edward colocó a ambos sobre la cama sin romper la unión entre sus cuerpos.

Por alguna razón, su acción complació a Bella muchísimo.

—Quizás te presente a Tom —dijo ella, sofocando una risa.

—¿Quién es Tom? —gruñó en su oído un Edward adormilado.

—No importa —murmuró ella.

Edward no contestó. Al cabo de un momento, él roncaba suavemente en su oreja, un sonido natural y tranquilizador que casi la arrulló para dormir.

Su polla se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo, y ella se giró para contemplarlo. Realmente era perfecto, desde su barbilla, hasta la punta de sus largos pies. Y ahora que ya no atufaba a whisky, el olor que ellos le habían aportado a su piel la estaba volviendo loca. Cerró los ojos e inhaló. Él olía a alguna especia exótica, ligeramente como a canela y a sexo.

Pinnacle realmente había pensado en todo. Iba a tener que comprar existencias, ellos iban a ganar millones.

Toda mujer en la galaxia querría ser propietaria de un Robot del Placer. Se preguntó cuán larga sería la lista de espera para los primeros modelos que salieran de la cadena de montaje. Un día se la haría interminable ahora que sabía lo sumamente placentero que podría ser tener uno alrededor.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho ante el pensamiento de que su nuevo robot no sería lo mismo que Edward. _¿Por qué esto no es una cosa mala?_

Si Pinnacle empleara el emparejamiento de personalidad en realidad podría contar con un robot al que no tuviera ganas de gritar. Uno que no haría todo lo que pudiera para conseguir llevarla hasta el punto en que ella quisiera gritar. Y éste no sería tan lindo, o _peludo_, o fornido, y él podría dejarla, por una vez, ser la que estuviera al mando.

Pero entonces, probablemente no se sentiría tan viva como se sentía ahora. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero su mente estaba ocupada, bullendo con los recuerdos de su toque y su sarcasmo.

Además, su cara había empezado a gustarle. Trazó el borde de su mandíbula ancha y fuerte. Qué sorpresa tan agradable, qué pocos _defectos_ había tenido.

No serían capaces de reproducir a Edward, incluso si ella documentara cada rasgo que él poseía. El robot no podría ser el mismo debido a la experiencia de la Inteligencia Artificial única de Edward. Juntos, ambos habían aprendido y se habían cambiado el uno al otro.

Isabella esperó varios minutos antes de deslizarse silenciosamente fuera de la cama. A solas en el cuarto de baño, encendió la ducha y, a continuación, se puso de pie sobre la baza. Y ahuecando las manos alrededor de su boca, le susurró al receptor en el techo:

—¡Bree, trae aquí inmediatamente tu culo celular!


	8. fantasías

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**-Advertencias: ****Hay escenas explicitas y lenguaje muy fuerte, creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero en avisar no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

¡Breee¡ —siseó en el receptor.

—¡Eh, jefa! No tienes que susurrar, este cuarto de baño está bien aislado. Pero oye, no esperaba tener de ti noticias tan pronto.

Bella se envolvió los brazos alrededor de su abdomen, súbitamente helada.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Pensé que el chico te mantendría ocupada más tiempo que esto. Tendré que tener una conversación con el muchacho.

—Basta ya, Bree. Hay algo que necesito pregúntate. —Bella agachó la cabeza para impedir que Bree viera su expresión. Su ayudante era de lejos demasiado intuitiva.

—Suena serio. ¿Qué pasa? —La voz de Bree se elevó bruscamente—. ¿Se volvió el muchacho un amante demasiado brusco?

—No, nada de eso. —Su cara se ruborizó. La brusquedad de él había sido un plus inesperado—. Estuvo bien. Yo me preguntaba sobre algo que dijiste antes.

—¿Realmente escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

—Deja ya el sarcasmo. Hablo en serio.

—Bien. —La voz de Bree se volvió más suave—. ¿Qué es lo que dije que ha causado tal efecto en ti?

Bella respiró hondo.

—Antes hablaste sobre que tú no eras del todo de plástico y cables, que también tenías células vivas.

—Así es. Células de estirpe Grado-A directamente de algunas de las más grandes mentes del mundo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca pensé mucho en ello antes, pero tú eres humana en parte. —La culpa por su ensimismamiento devoró su conciencia. A lo largo de todos estos años nunca se había parado a meditar sobre la existencia de Bree. Sólo había sido una irritante comodidad.

—Yo fui creada, no nacida, cielo. Unas cuantas células reproduciéndose en un plato Petrie no hacen un humano.

—Pero tú te aburres como un humano y necesitas estimulación como un humano, ¿verdad?

Bree se quedó callada durante un momento.

—¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

—¿Puedes experimentar emociones como un humano, también?

—Respondo a estímulos en mi entorno —dijo Bree despacio. ¿Hubo vacilación en su voz?—. Mis reacciones a esos estímulos son un resultado de mi programación.

—Programación de personalidad, ¿eso es de lo qué estás hablando, no?

—Así es como se llama. Pero la palabra funcional, cariño, es Inteligencia Artificial. No respiro, no procreo…

—Pero sueñas, ¿cierto, Bree?

—Bien, eso es sólo un ejercicio intelectual para mantener mis circuitos…

—¿Con qué sueñas, Bree? —Su corazón se oprimió ante lo difícil que le resultaba a Bree darle a una función tan humana una explicación intelectual.

—¿Sueño? Eso es una actividad frívola.

—¿Pero lo haces, o no?

Bree permaneció silenciosa.

—¿Con qué sueñas? —repitió Bella.

—Bueno. Sueño con ir a lugares que sólo he visto en la televisión, galaxias con nombres que no podrías ni pronunciar, con lanzarme por el espacio en un crucero tan rápidamente como pueda hacer que vaya el motor.

Tal como los delirios de magníficas aventuras de un cierto contrabandista. Consternada por haber permitido que sus pensamientos tomaran ese rumbo, Bella preguntó:

—¿Sueñas con un compañero con quien compartir esas cosas?

—¿Por qué? Ya te tengo a ti. Sigo esperando que consigas una vida y decidas ver algunas de esas cosas por ti misma. Tal vez encuentres un agradable…

—¿Contrabandista? —forzó Bella para su propósito—. ¿Por eso es por lo que me diste a Edward? ¿Para darme una ilusión por la aventura?

—Bueno, algo así.

Isabella se quedó quieta durante unos momentos. Había tanto para entender. Bree era una criatura sensible y emotiva. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

—Te diré algo, Bree. Cuando este fin de semana acabe, haré que nos planees unas vacaciones, unas muy largas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo llevar a un autostopista?

—¿Quiere decir alguien como un amigo?

—Diego está un poco aburrido, también. Demasiados años mostrando a los pobres ejecutivos como lograr pasarlo bien. Está listo para un poco de ciber aventura propia.

Otra cosa que ella nunca había considerado, _¡cibersexo!_

—Bree, Diego y tú podéis…

—No pidas detalles —interrumpió Bree con voz sardónica—. Eres demasiado joven, demasiado humana para entenderlo. ¿Acaso te pedí yo los detalles sucios de tu pequeña gimnasia de dormitorio?

Incómoda con el aspecto voyeurístico de la relación de ellos, Bella gustosamente concedió:

—Bien. Respetaré tu intimidad respecto a eso. Pero una pregunta más.

—Claro, cielo.

Respiró hondo.

—¿Edward experimenta emociones, como lo haces tú?

—Eh, jefa...

—Quiero decir —Bella se precipitó para sacarlo fuera antes de perder el valor—, no puedo por menos que preguntarme lo que será para él cuando se marche. Creerá que está regresando a su nave, y en cambio será aniquilado. ¿Lo sentirá? ¿Entenderá lo que le pasa?

—¿No crees que te estás encariñando demasiado con tu juguete? —preguntó, pareciendo preocupada—. ¿No puedes pensar en él como si fuera la Montura Golfa o uno de tus juguetes? Una vez que disfrutas de ellos los apagas, ¿verdad?

—Pero él es diferente a cualquier juguete que haya tenido alguna vez. Tiene células vivas en su CPU, lo mismo que tú. Y lo que es peor, ni siquiera sabe que no es humano.

—Te estás exaltando. No te preocupes por ello. Estoy segura de que lo trataran humanamente cuando vuelva para la regeneración.

Bella se sintió un poco enferma. Todo en Edward era tan real, tan vívidamente vivo que consiguió olvidarse de que no era un hombre.

—Jefa, deberías regresar allí. Se está revolviendo. No querrás perderte el segundo asalto. ¡Y por lo que vale, creo que Toni y él harían una hermosa pareja!

—¿Estabas escuchando?

—Con sólo una oreja, en realidad estaba pasando un rato con Diego. Tiene las mejores películas.

Bella se bajó del inodoro y se metió en la ducha. Durante varios minutos, se quedó de pie bajo el agua, inmóvil, tratando de poner en orden sus embrolladas emociones. Era justamente la intimidad de su situación lo que la hacía vulnerable, haciéndola anhelar que las cosas fueran más de lo que realmente eran. Este era sólo un fin de semana de sexo salvaje, hecho a petición de una mujer solitaria y con exceso de trabajo.

Y ella estaba sola. La enérgica entrada de Edward en su vida sólo puso de relieve lo sombría y vacía que era su vida. Vería estos tres días como una llamada de atención. Cuando llegara el lunes por la mañana, haría unos cuantos cambios. Mientras tanto...

Se untó el depilatorio con esencia de rosas sobre sus brazos, piernas y vientre, entre sus piernas y por encima de los dedos de los pies. Probablemente Edward usaría todas las zonas erógenas, zonas que ni ella sabía que tenía, una chica tenía que estar preparada.

.

.

.

.

Edward despertó por grados… Celsius, para más señas.

Las pequeñas manos calientes que se deslizaban por su torso y tiraban del pelo de su pecho forjaban suavemente un calor agradable.

Sin estar totalmente despierto, rodó sobre su espalda, estirando los brazos y piernas en cruz.

Se hallaba en algún punto entre sus sueños y la realidad, estaba seguro de que había aterrizado en un mundo de fantasía donde una docena de muchachas de un harén con piel de seda competían para proporcionarle placer. Una ninfa talentosa deslizó sus manos bajando hasta su vientre para ahuecar con las manos su sexo.

La sangre huyó de su cerebro y de los dedos de los pies directamente a su polla, levantando su flácido sexo hasta dejarlo completamente rígido. El calor se reunió en sus caderas cuando ella le magreó las pelotas, haciéndolas rodar, apretando, tirando suavemente —_¡Cristo!_— de sus orbes hasta que su mundo de ensueño se fundió como roca derretida y despertó.

El delicioso culo de Bella se elevó en el aire mientras ella se empleaba a fondo sobre su carne, un objetivo igualmente tentador sin explorar.

Él deslizó un dedo entre sus cachetes y cosquilleó su ano.

Isabella chilló, un sonido que asestó a sus pelotas la sensación más extraordinaria que había experimentado alguna vez en su trayectoria sexual. Le alivió ver que ella había abierto la boca más que para gritar para descender y mordisquearlo.

—Estás despierto.

—Un hombre tendría que estar muerto para no despertarse con una experiencia tan encantadora.

La lengua de ella aguijoneó por entre sus labios, y sus dedos toquetearon un poco la punta.

—Un amante considerado me habría dejado usar mi depilatorio para quitarle el vello.

—Este considerado amante está pensando sólo en tu higiene dental, amor.

Ante la expresión burlona de ella, Edward añadió:

—Hilo dental. —Sonrió abiertamente y le dio unos azotitos en el culo—. ¿Por qué no traes ese delicioso coño tuyo aquí y nos tomamos ambos un sorbo de pasión?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ningún agradecimiento por mi elocuencia?

—Oh hermano. ¿Siempre hablas tanto nada más despertarte?

—Prefieres la acción, ¿verdad? —Le pasó la mano sobre sus posaderas—. Dame tu clítoris, amor.

—¿Prometes callarte entonces?

—Llena mi boca de crema, y estaré demasiado ocupado para darle a la lengua.

Ella se rió con disimulo.

—Apuesto a que haré que te corras primero.

—¡Tú estás encima!

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cabeza, el entusiasmo la hizo torpe. La nariz de él sufrió una atención por parte de la rodilla de Bella y casi se asfixió cuando su coño se aplasto contra su boca, pero pronto el sonido acuoso de los ruidosos sorbetones del placer mutuo llenó el cuarto.

¡La mujer tenía una boca gloriosa! Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza de su polla y ella se hundió, tomándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta, bombardeando su eje con los dientes. Casi olvidó su parte de la apuesta hasta que ella contoneó su trasero para traer de vuelta su atención hacia su coño.

Colocó las palmas de sus manos en cada cachete mientras dirigía la carne de ella a su boca. Se amamantó en los delgados pliegues, interiores, y luego escarbó con su lengua tan profundamente como pudo llegar.

El placer de ésta era evidente en el temblor de sus muslos. No se olvidó del brote ultrasensible que se endureció bajo su lengua. Empleó su clítoris como si fuera un caramelo duro, frotando su lengua en él, sorbiéndolo con fuerza para hacerlo entrar en su boca.

Ella lloriqueó y gimió con sus manos agarradas a la base de su polla como al cambio de marchas de un vehículo aerodeslizable mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, más rápido y más rápido.

¡No era suficiente!

—¡Súbete a mi polla! —Él empujó las caderas femeninas para que bajaran por su cuerpo.

Ella rápidamente captó lo que él quería decir, y se sentó derecha, todavía de espaldas, centró su coño sobre la polla. Con un poco de estímulo por parte de las manos de él a ambos lados de sus caderas, ella se hundió hasta el fondo de su longitud.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

A él le gustó lo flexible e impaciente que ella estaba esta mañana. Todo lo que había necesitado había sido dormir un poco para perder su malhumor.

—Masajea mis pelotas.

Sus manos alcanzaron a acariciarlo entre sus piernas. La dejó deslizarse adelante y atrás sobre su polla, forjando una deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos. Las manos de ella se mantuvieron ocupadas apretando y tirando delicadamente de sus pelotas hasta que la presión familiar se fue construyendo en su ingle, y tuvo que moverse.

—Ponte en cuclillas sobre mí —dijo él apretando los dientes.

Ella se puso los pies debajo, lo cual la dejó alzada sobre la polla, dándole a él justo el suficiente espacio para maniobrar. Él dobló las rodillas y plantó sus pies firmemente en el colchón, luego alzó de golpe sus caderas hacia arriba, ensartándose en ella.

Las manos de Bella se aferraron alrededor de sus huevos, y él bramó:

—¡Con calma, ahora!

—Lo siento. —Las manos relajaron el agarre y ella ayudó a los movimientos de él saliendo a su encuentro con golpes cortos de sus caderas—. ¡Ah, ah, Edward! —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

Edward siguió golpeando en su interior, levantando su cuerpo con cada golpe ascendente. Tensó el cuerpo contra el suyo mientras las piernas de ésta temblaban, y finalmente colapsó bajo ella.

La empujó fuera de su cuerpo y rodó sobre ella, ignorando sus gritos ahogados para colocarse entre sus muslos y hundir su polla dentro de su calor. Sus penetraciones no eran suaves o vacilantes. Él agrandó su coño empleando los muslos y los glúteos para golpear con dureza dentro de su cuerpo con su polla. Las ingles de ambos se encontraban en golpeteos húmedos y salvajes. Sus estocadas la movieron por la cama hasta que su cabeza y hombros asomaron por el borde, pero él no paró, no antes de que ella lanzara un grito.

Dio un empujón final y la cabeza de su polla explotó con un chorro de semen. Cayendo sobre ella, boqueó para poder respirar. Estaba paralizado, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. El coño pulsó, magreando su polla con la última onda de su orgasmo, ordeñándolo hasta dejarlo seco.

—No puedo respirar —jadeó ella, empujándole los hombros con las manos.

Él rugió una protesta y despacio se levantó de su cuerpo. No se fue lejos, sólo a su costado, y se estiró de espaldas, contemplando el techo. La pesada esencia del sexo llenó sus fosas nasales.

—Creo que me has agotado.

Ella se deslizó por la cama y abrió los brazos.

—No me moveré hasta la próxima semana —dijo ella, con voz áspera.

Él se rió. Eran una pareja en un revoltijo lamentable y empapado.

—¿Limpia tu valet la ropa de cama, también?

—No a menos que yo la tire al suelo. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno. Tenía miedo de que me barriera con el resto de los desechos. —Palmeó el colchón a su lado—. Ven aquí.

Bella se deslizó a través del colchón y se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, usando su hombro como almohada. Sus dedos repasaron el pelo de su pecho.

Él se preguntó si ella todavía tendría intención de quitarle la pelusa.

—¿Edward?

—Sí, amor —dijo él, mientras le pasaba una mano perezosamente de arriba abajo por la espalda.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y examinó su cara.

—¿Cómo es tu vida? —preguntó, con voz suave—. ¿Qué haces cuándo no estás… haciendo esto?

—¿Quieres decir, cuándo no vendo mis servicios a ejecutivillos consentidos?

Ella le tiró del pelo.

Él cerró una mano sobre la suya.

—Te lo dije. Me creas o no, soy capitán de una nave. Mi tripulación y yo viajamos a través de tres galaxias buscando bienes exóticos para comerciar.

—¿Cómo el whisky que llevabas encima? —dijo ella, arrugando la nariz.

—Ni me recuerdes el maldito whisky —se quejó él—. Ese era un Etiqueta Negra. Suave, potente. Uno de mis éxitos de ventas.

—¿Por qué estás metido en el contrabando cuándo hay muchos bienes legales con los que podrías comerciar?

—¿Y dónde estaría la diversión en eso? —El informal sarcasmo era su respuesta típica. Por alguna razón, quiso que ella supiera la verdad—. Lo intenté con mercancías con todo en regla, pero los impuestos y el papeleo se comían mis ganancias. Así que al principio pasé de contrabando como algo ocasional el licor para hacer un poco de dinero extra. Pero el mercado estaba allí para el material «negro». —Se encogió de hombros—. Y los pedidos venían de la misma gente que recolectaba las ganancias de mis artículos legalmente comerciados.

—Qué injusto. —Ella le rozó con la yema del dedo uno de sus pezones, haciendo que se pusiese como un guijarro, después lo raspó con la uña—. ¿Tu trabajo es peligroso?

—Sólo cuando alguien se vuelve codicioso. —Su mirada buscó la suya—. ¿Por qué las veinte preguntas?

—Tan sólo me preguntaba. Mi vida es tan diferente.

—Bien, es seguro decir que nunca tendrás que recurrir a una vida delictiva para mantenerte.

—Así es. —Ella sorbió por la nariz—. Soy una malcriada.

—No es como si te hubiera faltado alguna vez algo, ¿verdad, Bella?

Las cejas de ella se unieron en un ceño fruncido.

—¿Se supone que debo sentirme culpable por ello?

—Por supuesto que no. Si alguna vez tengo niños, también querría mantenerlos seguros y protegidos.

—¿Protegidos? —Su voz se elevó—. No estoy envuelta entre algodones, sabes. Vivo en el mundo real. Trabajo.

Edward se encogió. La última cosa que quería ahora era una discusión. Sus oídos no podrían soportar otro bombardeo de elevados decibelios.

—Mi elección de palabra fue desafortunada. Yo solamente estaba indicando que has disfrutado de ventajas que la mayor parte de las personas no podrían apreciar. —Ondeó la mano por el cuarto—. Tienes una casa que te cagas. La mayor parte de nosotros sólo puede aspirar a un apartamento.

—O un camarote en un crucero estelar. —Ella le dio un toquecito en la barbilla—. Pienso que eso es bastante extraordinario. No puedo evitar que mis padres sean ricos, o que quisieran asegurarse de que estaba bien situada antes de que se marchasen en su última misión.

—¿Cuánto hace que se fueron?

Ella respiró hondo y suspiró.

—Cinco años.

—Deben estar bien situados en el gobierno para permitirse regalarte un pedazo de hardware como tu Bree.

—Supongo que sí. Ya sabes, nunca pensé realmente en ello. Yo preferiría tenerlos aquí a tener su dinero.

Edward sabía que ella pensaba que eso era verdad, pero la mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que sería una vida despiadada que la hubiera dejado sin dinero que le allanara el camino.

—¿Vas a atender a mi pregunta de qué hacen tus padres?

—Están en el Cuerpo Diplomático. Forjan nuevos acuerdos comerciales, negocian tratados. Asuntos importantes.

—¿Tú no quisiste seguir sus pasos?

—No podría.

—No porque no seas lo bastante inteligente, te lo aseguro.

Ella suspiró otra vez y descansó la barbilla en su pecho.

—No estoy segura de por qué no estudié con más ahínco.

—¿Fuiste distraída?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por muchachos? —Bien podía imaginarse un desfile de novios compitiendo por su atención. El pensamiento lo irritó.

—No. No tuve muchas citas.

Él levantó ambas cejas, incrédulo.

—¡De verdad! Yo siempre estaba fantaseando.

—¿Sobre piratas? —gruñó él.

Su rubor le dijo que había dado de lleno.

—¿Qué tipo de fantasías tenías?

—Esta es una conversación absurda —dijo ella rápidamente—. Sólo era una cría.

—¡No hay derecho! Yo te desvelé mi pasado.

—Esto es tan embarazoso.

—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. ¿Recuerdas? No estaré por aquí para difundir tus secretos.

—Oh, no te pongas sensiblera. Estarás contenta de ver alejarse mi culo.

—Cierto. —Ella alzó la barbilla—. Si de verdad lo quieres saber, soñaba con cruceros estelares y cofres del tesoro.

—¿No con los pechos peludos de los piratas?

Le tiró otra vez del pelo.

—¡No! Yo sólo quería encontrar a un pirata en particular. El Capitán Jasper Whitlock. Cuando yo era joven y muy ingenua, me imaginaba que estaba presa a bordo de Nuevo Attica y que él me arrastraba hasta su paradisíaco planeta.

Edward no pudo suprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Y si yo te dijera que he encontrado a Jasper?

—¡No existe! —se burló ella—. Es un mito.

—Oh, es muy real.

La mirada de Bella se ensombreció con una cierta emoción lóbrega. Casi juraría que era compasión.

El pensamiento era perturbador, castrante… casi.

Ella puso la cabeza sobre su pecho otra vez.

—Entonces, dime cómo es él. ¿Es apuesto?

—¿Jasper? Bueno, a mí no me atrae, pero imagino que a las mujeres podría gustarles su careta.

—Es Rubio, ¿cierto?

—Tiene pelo rubio y los ojos azules, pueden ver exactamente lo que piensa un hombre… o una mujer. No tolera a los tontos.

—¿Tiene muchas mujeres? Imagino que tendrá para elegir.

—Pues te equivocas. Sólo tiene una. Su nombre es Alice. Ella es morena, como tú.

—¿En serio?

—Pero ella es más Baja, pero fuerte. Podría patear a la mayoría de los culos masculinos. —Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de una de sus patadas circulares—. Navega con él.

La boca exuberante de Bella hizo un puchero.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy demasiado debilucha para atraer a un gran pirata como el Capitán Whitlock?

—Digo que está demasiado locamente enamorado de su esposa como para reparar en ti.

—¡Está casado! Nunca había oído esa parte de la historia. Maldición. —Suspiró y empezó a hacerse tirabuzones en el pelo con los dedos—. Otra fantasía que muerde el polvo.

Edward se encontró molesto ante la desilusión de ella.

—En cualquier caso, ¿no deberías estar soñando con príncipes? ¿Cómo algún magnate de bienes inmuebles o el embajador de Arturian? La mayor parte de mujeres están entusiasmadas por cualquier cosa de Arturian.

Su boca se torció con disgusto.

—Piensas que soy una flor de invernadero, ¿verdad? Que quiero estar atendida.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Bien, ¿no lo estás ya?

La mano de ella se posó en el pecho de él y la pasó bajando por su vientre. Un poco más abajo y estaría fraguando una descarada llamarada.

—Mirándolo desde tu perspectiva, supongo que tienes razón. No he tenido que hacer muchos esfuerzos en mi vida.

—Eso no es verdad. Tienes una educación, ¿no? ¿Una carrera? ¿Generas montones de créditos? Yo diría que esto te hace bastante exitosa.

Los dedos se entremetieron por el pelo de la ingle de él.

Edward separó las piernas por si acaso ella realmente tenía la intención de hacer un poco más de exploración. Su polla estaba ya alertada ante la posibilidad y se endurecía por segundos.

—¿Si pudieras generar montones de créditos aquí, abandonarías tu nave?

La cara de él debió haber registrado su horror por ese pensamiento. _¿Abandonar su nave?_

—Bells, no soy como tú. Yo nunca sería feliz aquí.

—Te aburrirías hasta las lágrimas, ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa no alcanzó los ojos.

—Bueno, quizás no… si tuviera a alguien como yo con quien jugar después del anochecer —bromeó él, esperando aligerar el talante de ella, y retornar su atención hacia la parte de él que sus dedos estaban acariciando en este momento.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Crees que puedes añadir el toque de picante que le falta a mi vida?

—¿No lo hago ya? —murmuró él, descubriendo lo dificilísimo que era mantenerse centrado en la conversación.

Ella tiró de los pelos cortos.

La mano de él se cerró sobre la suya antes de que ella pudiera hacerle más daño.

—Los circuitos de comunicación suenan sin cesar, de acuerdo. —Él levantó la misma mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. ¿Dónde está el novio que debería estar listo para machacarme por estar aquí contigo… así?

Ella se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

—No tengo tiempo para hombres.

—¿Tan exigente es tu trabajo?

—Seguramente. En su mayor parte. —Ella suspiró pesadamente y remontó un dedo a lo largo de su eje—. Imagino que no tengo prisa. Sin embargo, no he encontrado al hombre que me tiente a quedarme repantigada en la cama todo el día.

—¿Repantigada? —Se movió hacia arriba repetidamente—. No es que hayas estado mucho así.

Una sonrisa estiró la boca encantadora y rosada de ella, y él se relajó, contento de que se hubiera despojado de su sombrío humor.

La mirada de él vagó hasta la silla de montar.

—Sabes, vas a tener que mostrarme como funciona aquella cosa. ¿Es suficiente?

—¿Suficiente?

—¿Cómo para ocupar el lugar de un hombre real en tu vida?

—¿A qué viene esa obsesión por los hombres _reales_? —Ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Primero Bree, ahora tú.

—Un punto sensible, ¿verdad?

—No quiero un hombre real, yo quiero… —Su mirada se situó sobre él y éste leyó la consternación en sus rasgos—. Mierda.

Él bostezó, su boca se abrió tanto que sus mandíbulas casi se desencajan. Estaba sorprendido de que pudiera pensar en dormir cuando su polla estaba gratamente despierta.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás lo que estás buscando, amor. Mientras tanto, tenemos otro día para rascarnos la picazón. Todo lo que necesito son unas cuantas horas de descanso. —Le apartó la mano de su polla. Podía ver como el malhumor volvía. La descarada mujer necesitaba también un descanso.

Tiró de ella acercándola más a su lado.

—A dormir —la mandó él. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

—¡Mierda!

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>sean buenas y actualizo esta misma semana... xd<strong>_


	9. creo que me estoy enamorando

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**-Advertencias:****Hay escenas explicitas y lenguaje muy fuerte, creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero en avisar no hay engaño.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Me gusta el nuevo look —la voz divertida de Bree rompió el silencio.

Edward se movió bruscamente, casi dejando caer la botella de zumo de la que había estado bebiendo.

—¿Podrías darle un pequeño aviso a un hombre cuando te acerques a hurtadillas a él? —Dejó de nuevo la botella en el estante del frigorífico.

—El rosa va de maravilla con tu cutis.

Él maldijo entre dientes, irritado de que alguien, aunque fuera un maldito ordenador, fuera testigo de su actual vestimenta.

—Ni otra maldita palabra de tu parte. —Con otra maldición, ajustó el nudo de la cortina que había birlado del armario de Bella—. No podía encontrar mi ropa. —Había buscado su ropa sin éxito antes de recurrir al cuadrado de tela cubierto de flores.

—El valet simplemente siguió mis órdenes.

—¿Quieres que me pase todo el fin de semana meneando las pelotas?

—He estudiado un poco sobre la sexualidad humana. La desnudez rompe barreras. Tú sólo tienes el fin de semana para seducirla. Sólo trato de acelerar las cosas.

—Pero ¿para qué? Es sólo un fin de semana para follar —gruñó, sin saber por qué el pensamiento lo molestó.

Bree suspiró.

—¿Todavía crees eso?

Edward hizo caso omiso de su críptico comentario. En cambio, se preparó para hacer la pregunta que lo había mantenido despierto.

—Entonces, ¿ella realmente no tiene a ningún hombre en su vida?

—No. Sólo ella y yo.

—Pero ¿por qué? No hay nada malo en ella, además de su horrible carácter, y el hecho de que ella tiene que estar al mando. Los hombres de por aquí deben ser tontos. Debe haber al menos uno que quiera dejarse llevar por ahí por su polla.

—Ella no ha encontrado a _El Único_. Es una romántica. No es que ella se lo vaya a admitir a cualquiera. Pero quiere dejarse llevar. Incluso ser dominada. Los hombres de por aquí quieren socios de negocio.

—Malditos idiotas. Ella es mucho más que una buena cuenta bancaria.

—Quizás está sola porque no sabe lo que quiere. Creo que necesita un poco de ayuda para descubrir lo que le hace feliz.

—Tú no estarás pensando que yo puedo ayudarla con eso, ¿verdad? —¿Es que ella esperaba que él preparara a Bella para otro hombre?—. No tengo ni idea de cómo mostrar a una mujer lo que ella quiere.

—Pero tú has viajado. Has visto mucho, estoy segura. Podrías ayudarle a ver que hay más en la vida que el trabajo. Entonces tal vez ella querría arriesgarse y extender sus alas un poco.

—Esto no es parte del trato. No soy el hombre para mostrarle de qué está hecha ella. Sólo soy el polvo del fin de semana —dijo él con la amargura arrastrándose en su voz. Se dirigió a la puerta.

—Si eso es lo que tú piensas, entonces supongo que me equivoqué contigo.

Él hizo una pausa, enfadado consigo mismo por preocuparse por saber lo que ella pensaba.

—¿Qué pensaste?

—Que tal vez pudieras querer algo más de este fin de semana. Que tal vez podrías querer ayudar a otra persona, aparte de ti mismo.

—Tú me has entendido mal. Sólo estoy mirando por mi tripulación y por mí. Tú libéralos, y yo me encargaré de lo mío, final del trato. —Él siguió hacia la puerta, pero en vez de empujar para abrirla, extendió la mano por la superficie—. Además, soy la última persona que deberías querer que Bella imite. No soy un gran ejemplo.

—Tienes razón —acordó Bree demasiado rápidamente, lo que sólo levantó sus sospechas de que ella estaba tramando algo—. Olvida lo que he dicho.

—¿Bree?

—¿Sí, contrabandista?

—No puedo mantenerla en la cama todo el largo fin de semana.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No tienes resistencia?

—A mi libido no le pasa nada malo —dijo él, mientras imaginaba que apretaba sus dedos alrededor del escuálido cuello de ella—. ¿Qué más disfrutaría hacer ella?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?

—¿Quieres decir, hablar con ella? —Interiormente él se encogió. Conversar con mujeres sobre cuestiones personales y proyectos a largo plazo era una de sus habilidades menos desarrollada.

—Ella no es siempre tan… chillona. Sólo cuando ansía algo desesperadamente.

Era una observación interesante.

—A Bella le gusta levantarse temprano.

Él miró por la ventana, más allá del muro de ladrillos que dividía el césped de Bella de la propiedad del vecino de al lado. El borde del horizonte brillaba amarillo-anaranjado.

—Es casi de día.

—Sip. Si vas a llamar a tu amigo, mejor lo haces rápido.

No preguntó como ella sabía sobre la existencia de Emmett.

—Él no espera ninguna llamada antes del domingo.

—Lo mejor es que le digas que un guardia de seguridad está husmeando alrededor del garaje. Él podría querer intentarlo en el 2233 de Freewood. Los dueños están de vacaciones hasta el próximo mes.

—Se lo diré. —Bree era asombrosa. Él se apostaba lo que fuera a que no ocurría nada en este vecindario de lo que ella no estuviera al tanto—. Necesitaré mi comunicador. Estaba en mi guardapolvo.

—Mira en el estante inferior de la despensa.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez ella no era tan vieja bruja.

—Sigo pensando que pareces realmente sexy de rosa, contrabandista.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Bésame el culo, Bree!

Ella suspiró.

—Ojalá pudiera. Te haría sudar tinta.

—Apuesto que lo harías, eres una picarona. Gracias.

Bree suspiró y cerró el circuito, dejando a Edward para que llamara a su Primero de abordo. Mientras tanto tenía un poco de tiempo para sí misma, decidió ejecutar un perfil de Edward. Solo el contrabandista podría hacerlo.

Tal vez Diego pudiera querer combinar su procesador con el de ella…

Edward sostuvo una taza de café caliente bajo la nariz de Bree.

Dormida, la mujer era una tentación suave y encantadora. Ella arrugó la nariz y olisqueó, entonces curioseó a través de un párpado abierto para mirar hacia arriba, hacia él.

—Buenos días —dijo él, un poco alto y definitivamente demasiado jovial.

Las cejas de Bella se unieron con irritación.

—Buenas —la voz de ella estaba ligeramente áspera, sin duda ronca por sus gritos de lujuria la noche anterior.

Él había tratado de dejarla estar y permitirle conseguir una noche de descanso decente, pero su cuerpo encontró imposible no hacer caso de sus curvas femeninas durante mucho tiempo. La había tenido de cada modo que podía imaginar, y sorprendentemente, el ardor de ella había igualado al suyo, y él había tenido meses de abstinencia para afilar un gran apetito.

—¿No tienes tú ninguna? —preguntó ella, dándole un vistazo antes de apartar la mirada rápidamente.

¿Podría ella estar sufriendo un poco de la timidez del día de después? Él sacudió la cabeza. La mujer que había gritado lo que ella quería a altas horas de la madrugada no tenía la más mínima vergüenza. Quizás estaba dolorida.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Un rubor pintó sus mejillas.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy un poco escocido a decir verdad —dijo él, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Ella se atragantó con el café y lo alejó.

—No voy a preguntar. —Su mirada cayó en la tela alrededor de las caderas de él—. Veo que encontraste algo de tu gusto en mi armario.

—Estaba congelado.

—¿Qué exactamente querías que se mantuviera caliente? Esto es gasa.

Él estaba de un estado de ánimo demasiado apacible para tomar como ofensa su burla.

—Entre tú y Bree, mi masculinidad ha sufrido un duro golpe —dijo él alegremente. Nada podría ensombrecer su buen humor esta mañana, su tripulación estaba libre, y ellos trabajaban en un plan para liberar su nave. Su llamada a Emmett había sido interrumpida con las buenas nuevas de que todos los cargos habían sido retirados. Lamentablemente, no pudieron encontrar su nave en el lote confiscado.

Bree estaba trabajando en ello para él. Bendita fuera.

—Podrías intentar deshacerte de la seda, eso contribuiría en gran medida a mejorar tu imagen. —Su mirada estaba fija en el mástil que se elevaba formando una tienda de campaña en la parte delantera del mantón con volantes—. Tus volantes tienen crestas.

¿Estaba ella pidiendo una pequeña pelea matutina mediante rodeos? Él desató la tela y la dejó caer a su aire al suelo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de ella como si él no estuviera tan empalmado y duro que podría clavar clavos.

—Tu despensa está mal abastecida. No pude encontrar ni una loncha de embutido o un paquete de huevos en polvo en ninguna parte, o te habría hecho el desayuno.

Ella tomó otro sorbo de su café, su mirada fija nunca abandonó su polla.

—Haré que la polla… ehh el cocinero… prepare algo para nosotros. Las provisiones están en su almacén.

Él se cayó de nuevo sobre el colchón y dio un exagerado bostezo.

—No tengo ese tipo de comodidades en mi nave espacial. Erick hace nuestras comidas a la vieja usanza: rehidratando. ¿El cocinero fue un regalo de tus padres, también?

Ella asintió por encima del borde de su tasa.

—Me preguntaba…

Él cerró los ojos y se rascó el pecho como si no le preocupara que ella yaciera desnuda bajo las sábanas al alcance de su mano.

—¿Sí, amor?

—¿Hablabas en serio sobre aquella lección de equitación?

El corazón de él golpeó fuertemente en su pecho. Abrió los ojos para contemplarla.

Una sonrisa curvó los bordes de los labios de ella y había un travieso destello en sus ojos.

—Me gusta hacer ejercicio antes del desayuno. —Ella levantó sus cejas y le dio una mirada esperanzada.

Él contribuiría a abrirle el apetito de manera extraordinaria.

—¿Seguro que no te sientes un poco… escocida? —preguntó él, no queriendo parecer demasiado impaciente, aunque el atizador entre sus piernas no podía ser malinterpretado.

—No. —Ella se lamió los labios—. Estoy empapada.

—Ensíllala, pequeña potra. —Él movió su mano hacia su polla—. Tu corcel espera.

—Mi semental, ¿no querrás decir? —Ella se rió tontamente y puso su café en la mesita de noche. Entonces empujó hacia abajo las sábanas y gateó por la cama hacia él.

—¡Corcel, semental, maldita sea! —gimió él cuando los muslos de ella se separaron sobre sus caderas y se bajó sobre su eje rígido.

Ella estaba empapada, y caliente, y acogedora. Un ajuste perfecto para su embravecida polla.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre las caderas de ella y la ayudó a encontrar un ritmo que pronto los tuvo a ambos portando un ligero brillo de sudor.

Edward alargó su mano para ahuecar los pechos redondos, y Bella se reclinó sobre las manos de este, el gesto de ella creció en determinación mientras su respiración pasaba de superficial a jadeos irregulares. Su coño se restregó contra su ingle. Los pelos crespos raspaban su clítoris haciendo un sonido áspero.

Las manos de ella abrazaron las suyas sobre sus pechos y movió sus caderas en círculos lentos sobre su polla, expulsando todo pensamiento del cerebro nublado por el sexo de él.

—¡Edward! —Se sacudió, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su cara estaba tensa por el esfuerzo y por la construcción de su clímax.

Él mojó las yemas de sus dedos y buscó entre las piernas el clítoris. El pequeño y duro núcleo estaba engrosado. Lo frotó con fuerza, vibrando enérgicamente los dedos sobre él, hasta que ella lanzó un grito y sus movimientos se volvieron espasmódicos.

La cara de Bella estaba enrojecida y su boca abierta con un entusiasta gemido que aduló su orgullo masculino. Cuando el orgasmo pasó, se acurrucó sobre el pecho de él.

Edward sonrió enigmáticamente y le frotó la espalda mientras esta luchaba por tomar aliento. Su polla estaba todavía dura como una roca y sepultada dentro del cuerpo de ella. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de que él sólo acababa de empezar.

—No es educado regodearse —dijo ella con su respiración todavía temblorosa. Giró la cara sobre el hombro de él para fulminarle con la mirada.

—¿Me regodeo? —preguntó él inocentemente.

—Sabes de qué hablo.

—Lo siento, no lo sé, amor. Tendrás que explicármelo. Sólo soy un hombre.

—Sólo un hombre. Ojalá no —dijo ella. Una sombra oscureció su mirada—. ¿Por qué no tomaste tu placer, también?

—Lo hice. —Él acarició su mejilla enrojecida—. Disfruté viéndote deshacerte.

—Pero tú no te corriste.

Él no hizo caso de su ceño esta vez porque la irritación de ella era en su nombre.

—No tienes que contenerte sólo porque tu trabajo sea darme placer.

—¿Es importante para ti que consiga el mismo placer de esta experiencia?

Su mirada se volvió solemne.

—Pienso que ambos deberíamos tratar este fin de semana como lo que es, el último que tendremos alguna vez.

La sonrisa en la cara de él se sintió rígida.

—Eso es bastante morboso. Estoy seguro que tendrás muchos más justo como este. Puedes permitírtelo.

Las cejas de ella se unieron.

—Eso no fue muy caballeroso.

—Nunca pretendí ser uno —dijo Edward, sabiendo que ella necesitaba recordar.

—No, no lo hiciste. —Los dedos de ella giraron un bucle de cabello—. Edward, ¿qué ocurrirá mañana?

Él hizo una respiración profunda.

—Me marcharé y me encontraré con mi tripulación —contestó en un tono uniforme—. Bree dispuso que las pruebas contra ellos se traspapelaran. Ellos deberían tener la nave fuera del depósito para entonces.

—Pero luego, ¿qué?

La persistencia de ella lo molestó. No quería pensar más allá de este día, de aquel momento. No mientras su cuerpo estuviera saciado y una mujer caliente y cariñosa estuviera tumbada a su lado.

—Pondré rumbo otra vez al siguiente puerto. —Él miró hacia abajo, a su cara—. ¿Me echarás de menos?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—¿Y si no volvieras?

—¿Qué? ¿Y permanecer aquí?

—Sí. Tal vez, yo podría encontrar una manera para que tú… no tuvieras que marcharte.

Él sintió una opresión en el corazón y le dio un abrazo.

—¿Pero qué haría yo aquí, amor? Soy el capitán de una nave eso es todo lo que conozco. Todo lo que alguna vez quise.

—¿Todo? ¿En serio? ¿Pero qué pasa con las mujeres? —La cabeza de ella se elevó. Le echó una mirada—. ¿Hay mujeres en tu tripulación?

¿Estaba celosa?

—Tuve una, una vez, pero la cosa se puso difícil cuando Emmett y Jasper, ambos, fueron detrás de ella. No he contratado otra en la tripulación desde entones. Algunos hombres piensan que las mujeres dan mala suerte a bordo de una nave. —Si ella fuera otra clase de mujer, pensaría en pedirle que zarpara con él. Le despeinó el pelo corto—. No, lo mejor es que me vaya.

—Probablemente tengas razón. —Ella sonaba triste de nuevo.

—Ahora, no te pondrás sentimental, ¿verdad?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No tengo un hueso sentimental en mi cuerpo. Simplemente me hacía preguntas.

—Es porque todavía estoy dentro de ti, ¿verdad? —Él hizo rotar sus caderas para recodárselo—. Vosotras las mujeres tenéis esa manía.

—¿Nosotras las mujeres? —la voz de ella se elevó—. ¿Piensas que somos todas iguales?

—Por supuesto —contestó él alegremente, disfrutando del fuego que se encendía en los ojos de ella—. Está en vuestros cromosomas. El sexo tiene que significar algo.

—Esa es una actitud arcaica.

—Solamente estoy declarando un hecho.

El cuerpo de ella se puso rígido.

—¿Hecho según quien? ¿Y quién te hizo un experto? ¿Te has quedado alguna vez el tiempo suficiente para llegar a conocer realmente a una mujer?

Él hizo una mueca.

—¡Joder, no! No me van a atar.

—¿Nunca has pensado en llevar a una mujer contigo entonces?

_Pensé en ello durante dos segundos, amor. _

—Nunca conocí a una que quisiera compartir mi vida de vagabundo.

—Quizás has estado buscando en los sitios equivocados.

—Podrías estar en lo cierto. Realmente no lo había considerado antes. —Las manos de él masajearon en círculo sobre el culo de ella. Su trasero era un objetivo tentador, suave y bien mullido. Hecho para un tipo diferente de monta.

¿Se sorprendería ella si le mostrara lo que quería añadir a su repertorio? Trazó el pliegue entre las nalgas de ella y esperó su reacción.

—Hmm. —Ella acurrucó su cara más cerca a su cuello—. Hazlo otra vez —susurró.

Su corazón casi se paró, pero su pene pulsaba en respuesta a la ronca orden de ella.

—Bella, estás llena de sorpresas.

Ella chupó la piel del costado de su cuello.

—No me hagas suplicar. Sólo hazlo.

Él deslizó los dedos entre las nalgas y toqueteó su apretada apertura.

Las caderas de ella se aplastaron hacia abajo con fuerza y su coño apretó su polla.

Él presionó un dedo dentro de ella y Bella le hincó las uñas en el pecho.

¡Qué mujer! No podía esperar otro segundo para sentir su apretado y rosado ano cerrarse alrededor de su polla.

—Salte de mí ahora y ponte a gatas —dijo él con la mandíbula ya apretada por la necesidad.

Ella no se movió lo bastante rápido como para satisfacerlo, en cambio se elevó por encima de él y le besó en los labios, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca. Edward ahuecó la cara de ella en sus palmas e inclinando su boca sobre la suya le dio un beso que los dejó a ambos jadeando por aire.

—Por favor sé rápido. —La cara de ella estaba tan cerca de la suya, que él podía ver su excitación en el ensanchamiento de sus fosas nasales y en la tensión alrededor de sus labios. Ella presionó un beso rápido en su boca—. Sin preliminares.

—Ponte sobre tus malditas rodillas, amor —dijo él con voz áspera.

Ella se deslizó de su polla y se puso en cuclillas en el colchón a su lado, mostrando su tensión en el rígido porte de sus hombros.

Edward se arrodilló detrás de ella y rápidamente lubricó la cabeza de su pene con saliva, y luego lo colocó en su pequeña entrada.

—Dime si te hago daño.

Las manos de ella se aferraron a la ropa de cama frunciéndola hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Sólo hazlo.

Edward empujó hacia delante, encontrando la resistencia de los fuertes músculos que circundaban el ano. Él bombeó repetidamente contra éste, probando la tolerancia de Bella a la incomodidad.

Las nalgas de ella se tensaron bajo sus palmas, pero no se retiró.

—Métemela —gimió.

Edward empujó con más fuerza y los músculos de ella se aflojaron, permitiéndole la entrada. Despacio, condujo su polla al interior, bombeando repetidamente para aliviar su camino. El caliente y estrecho anillo apretó su polla, y él apretó los dientes contra la necesidad de empujar más rápido, más profundo.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza al colchón y su espalda se hundió, inclinando su culo hacia arriba. Mientras él observaba, una mano soltó la ropa de cama y desapareció bajo el cuerpo de ella para acariciarse un pecho.

—Pellízcate los pechos para mí, cariño.

—¡Oh Dios! Edward —gimió—. Dámelo más duro.

A pesar de su petición, él se contuvo. En cambio, le dio una palmada en la nalga.

Ella se apretó alrededor de él, su culo se elevó más hacia arriba.

—¡Otra vez!

Él le dio otra palmada, esta vez acompañada por un empujón hacia delante que le abrió paso más profundamente dentro de ella.

El ángulo de su codo indicó que Bella había dejado de juguetear con sus pechos. Ella había ido a por su clítoris.

Él agarró las nalgas con fuerza y apretó, separándolas, para luego cerrarlas con el ritmo de sus empujes.

Las caderas de ella se retorcieron y sacudieron, empujando hacia atrás para obligarlo a profundizar más. Los gemidos de ésta fueron lanzados más alto e intercalados con súplicas por su liberación.

Pronto el sonido del vientre de él chocando contra el culo de ella fue un fuerte _staccato_. Él golpeaba dentro de su ano caliente y apretado, construyendo una infernal fricción hasta que su clímax rugió sobre él.

Consciente de las dulces convulsiones de Bella, él fue incapaz de controlar su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente como para asegurarle a ella un orgasmo prolongado. Gruñó a través de los últimos y poderosos chorros de semen y se estremeció hasta terminar.

Las caderas de él se movían espasmódicamente con cada pulsación que apretaba la región pélvica de ella. Un hombre podía morir en un momento como este y no lamentar una maldita cosa. Su polla estaba caliente, sus pelotas vacías, y la mujer suave y apasionada delante de él jadeaba como una gatita satisfecha.

¡Maldición! Pensó que podía estar enamorado.


	10. en busca del  amor

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**-Advertencias:****Hay escenas explicitas y lenguaje muy fuerte, creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero en avisar no hay engaño.**

.

.

.

¿Por qué no vemos una de esas películas de las que hablaste? —dijo Edward con su voz retumbando placenteramente debajo de la mejilla.

Bella se revolvió en su regazo, impulsando, con su movimiento, a la menguante erección más profundamente en su coño. Se inclinó hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo donde sus cuerpos estaban aún unidos.

—¿No crees que deberíamos limpiar primero el sofá? No creo que el semen sea bueno para el terciopelo.

—No nos moveremos de este sofá. Si hubiera sabido lo bien que se adaptaba a tus _lecciones_, habría sugerido que acampáramos aquí el fin de semana.

—¿He mejorado en equitación? —sonrió

Él le restregó la nariz en el cuello.

—Mejora un poco más, amor, y estaré muerto.

Ella tenía que admitir que el púrpura berenjena hacían resaltar el tono de piel de él y los afelpados cojines eran el cielo debajo de sus rodillas. Se acurruco acercándose más a su pecho. A estas alturas, el estar montada a horcajadas en su regazo para echar una cabezadita era una consecuencia de lo más natural de la actividad de ambos. Giró la cabeza hacia su cuello e inhaló su picante esencia.

—¿Realmente quieres ver una película?

—Seguro. No podemos follar todo el tiempo.

Ella le dio un golpecito juguetón

—¿No? —Contoneó el trasero, pero sólo logró desencajar el sexo de él. Suspiró decepcionada—. Creo qué tienes razón. Está hecho polvo.

Se bajó de su regazo y se acurrucó a su lado, tiró una manta desde el extremo del sofá para cubrirse con ella.

—¿Frío? —le preguntó él poniendo el brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—No. Pero me gusta así. Se siente acogedor.

—¿Cómo hacemos para conseguir una película? —gruñó.

—Fácil. ¡Breeeee!

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Eh, jefa. ¿Has terminado tu lección? —dijo Bree arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Exacto! —contestó Bella sarcásticamente—. Edward quiere ver una película. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—¿Una película? —la voz de Bree sonó entusiasmada.

La pantalla bajo desde el techo en frente de ellos.

—¿Qué os gustaría? ¿Romance? ¿Acción-Aventura? ¿Terror?

—¿Qué tal algo un poco picante? —sugirió él

Bella arrugó la nariz.

—¿Quieres ver una porno?

Él subió y bajó las cejas sugestivamente.

—Parece que el sexo es la única cosa que está en mi mente últimamente.

—Regreso en un segundo —dijo Bree—. Voy a asaltar la parte del disco duro compartido de Diego.

La pantalla se iluminó casi inmediatamente. Una pareja compartía un prolongado beso delante de la puerta de una habitación de un hotel, buscaron a tientas la puerta y entraron. Sin una palabra, empezaron a quitarse la ropa, la mujer dándole al hombre miradas maliciosas mientras se sacaba el suéter por la cabeza y se lo lanzaba, seguido por el sostén. Sus pechos eran enormes, como melones, y parecía que fueran a estallar si alguien los pinchaba con un alfiler.

Bella supuso que era bonita de una forma ampulosa, de mal gusto. El hombre era bajito y no inspiraba mucho a mirarlo dos veces.

—¿Dónde se supone que se conocieron? —susurró ella.

—¿A quién le importa?

—Pero no sabemos ni siquiera sus nombres.

—Eso no importa.

La mujer se deslizó los pantalones por sus largas piernas y dio un paso para salir de ellos, quedándose desnuda excepto por un minúsculo par de bragas, a las que le faltaba la mayor parte trasera.

—Ven aquí, nene —dijo ella con voz de niña pequeña, mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus grandes pezones—. Estoy toda caliente y cachonda.

Bella resopló. ¿En verdad alguien decía eso? Bueno, ¿en voz alta?

Miró de soslayo a Edward, y se preguntó si él también pensaba que el diálogo era mediocre. Él no había movido ni un músculo desde la última vez que lo había mirado. Los hombres eran criaturas curiosas. Sintiendo un ceño arrugar su frente, regresó la atención a la pantalla.

El hombre en la película casi tropezó solo en su prisa por ir hacía la mujer, luego se inclinó y tomó un pezón en su boca, haciendo rodar la cabeza en aparente éxtasis mientras lamía la areola.

Isabella sintió sus pezones fruncirse ante el pensamiento de Edward estando tan inspirado, pero sus senos quedaban cortos para la categoría de melones, tal vez él prefiriera las ciruelas.

—¿Crees que se han conocido hace mucho? —preguntó.

Edward le dio una rápida e incrédula mirada.

—Probablemente se conocieron hace dos minutos —gruñó Edward.

—Eso es bastante repugnante.

—Puede que hayan compartido una ducha primero, ¿eh?

El hombre humedeció sus dedos y los enterró por la parte delantera de la ropa interior de ella. Por debajo de la tela, le frotó el coño.

—¿Te gusta así, nena?

El hombre la despojó de su ropa interior bajándosela por las piernas y la llevó a la cama. Una vez ahí, posó delante de ella y lentamente tiró deslizando hacia abajo el frente de sus calzoncillos.

La mujer se lamió los labios con su mirada fija pegada a su entrepierna.

Bella se enderezó. El interés de la mujer indicaba que algo extraordinario estaba a punto de aparecer.

Sus pantalones se abrieron y él llevó su mano dentro para sacar su polla. Era gruesa, con muchas venas, y ligeramente torcida hacía la derecha.

La mujer gimió de nuevo y se lamió los labios.

—Nene, ven aquí. Déjame chupar tu grandiosa y enorme polla.

Bella arrugó la nariz. Ni en un millón de años podría imaginarse diciéndole esas palabras a un hombre, o peor, realmente llevarse esa polla a la boca. _¡Qué asco!_

Ahora bien, sí el hombre fuera Edward.

Por fin desnudo, el hombre paseo tranquilamente hacía la cama. La mujer rápidamente abrió las piernas ampliamente y se echó hacia atrás descansando en sus codos mientras el hombre zambullía la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Por la expresión de ella, Bella no podía decir si la estaban torturando o dándole placer.

—¿Crees qué están enamorados?

—No.

Bella suspiró y decidió que debería tratar más arduamente de entender su fascinación.

El hombre se subió encima de la mujer, quién mantenía sus muslos tan pegados a su cuerpo que parecía contorsionista. La polla se deslizó dentro de ella, la cámara estaba tan cerca que Priscilla podía ver ese horrible mástil brillar con los fluidos de la mujer. Él no tuvo que hacer ningún empuje tentativo o preparatorio. Ella debía tener un muy holgado c…

—¿Aburrida, amor? —le suspiró Edward a la oreja.

—N-no —mintió, no queriendo arruinar la diversión de su primera película.

—Ha estado cavando un hoyo en ella por seis minutos —murmuró Edward—. Debe estar usando algo para evitar correrse. —Aún estaba inmerso en la acción de la pantalla, pero su cabeza se inclinó hacía un lado y una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿Crees que alguna vez el cámara resultó rociado? Tiene que estar encima de ellos para lograr es ángulo.

Bella rió, aliviada de que Edward no estuviera tan absorto en el maratón sexual de la otra pareja como para que no viera lo ridículo que era.

—Imagina cómo se siente ella —susurró Bella—. Eso es, sí puede tomar una respiración completa. Apuesto a que tuvieron que editar la película para darle un respiro, o se hubiera desmayado.

—¿No crees que disfrutarías haciéndolo de esa manera? —Le acarició la ojera con la nariz, luego acarició el lóbulo con la lengua.

—Mmm ¿Estás esperando realizar un pequeño estudio de campo? Tengo un montón de experiencia.

—No mucha, esperó. —Mordió el lóbulo.

Ella hizo un mohín

—Ven aquí, nene —dijo en una aguda y aniñada voz—. Estoy toda caliente y cachonda.

Edward gruñó y la empujó sobre los cojines. Apartó de golpe la manta a un lado y elevó sus muslos presionándolos hasta que las rodillas le aplastaron los senos. Entonces bajó la cabeza y lamió su coño, gimiendo fuertemente.

El sonido vibró en ella y gimió jadeante.

—Tuvieron que hacer veinte tomas —grito ella—. ¡Me estoy corriendo!

—Veo que disfrutaste la película —dijo Bree con voz divertida.

Edward gruñó su desagrado ante la interrupción.

—Fue la mejor —murmuró Bella soñadoramente, bombeando las piernas hacia arriba una última vez. La polla de el se deslizó de su interior y ella gimió.

Él le estrujó un seno y se sentó derecho. Entonces le tendió una mano a Bella para ayudarla a librarse de los cojines.

Ella tomó su primera bocanada profunda de aire.

—Eso está mucho mejor. Creo que olvidé cómo respirar.

Edward sonrió perezosa y arrogantemente.

—Odio intervenir, tórtolos, pero aquí Edward necesita prepararse para marcharse.

La mirada fija de Bella se desplazó hacia Edward, pero él desvió la mirada, la expresión cerrada.

El corazón de ella le dio una sacudida en el pecho, y entonces empezó a latir cómo loco. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Realmente se había acabado?

—Pero todavía tenemos otro día —dijo odiando que la voz traicionara su consternación.

—Lo siento, Bella. Ha sido llamado.

Edward se levantó del sofá con los hombros y la espalda tensos.

—Necesitaré mis ropas, Bree —dijo sin un trazo de emoción.

—Están en el armario de Isabella, a la izquierda.

Bella miró y escuchó con creciente pavor. _Realmente se va._

—Si me disculpas por un minuto, Bella —dijo amablemente, entonces entró en el dormitorio sin mirar atrás.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Isabella se volvió hacia Bree.

—Tiene qué haber alguna clase de error —dijo sintiendo como el mundo se desmoronaba—. Pon Playthings en el comunicador _¡Ahora!_

—No servirá de nada, cariño —dijo Bree suavemente—. Tiene que regresar ahora.

—Pero nos queda otro día —se lamentó Bella.

—Lo siento. —Ella se detuvo un momento y entonces dijo—: Pero oye, piénsalo de esta forma, tuviste un día y medio completos con él.

—Esto no es ni con mucho suficiente. —Bella sintió la barbilla temblar y supo que estaba a punto de llorar—. ¿No puedes decirles que quiero extender mi alquiler?

—No lo puedo hacer.

La mente de Bella iba a toda velocidad. Tenía que haber una manera…

—¿Y si no lo devuelvo? Puedo decir que se perdió.

—Isabella, Edward no se puede quedar.

Las lágrimas finalmente se desbordaron de sus ojos y le surcaron las mejillas.

—Fíjate sí alguna vez vuelvo a comprar un juguete de ellos. ¡Su política de devoluciones apesta! —Se encogió de costado en el sofá y sollozó.

Bree cortó el circuito, satisfecha de que las cosas progresaran bien por este lado. Abrió una conexión al dormitorio y encontró a Edward iracundo metiendo los pies en las botas.

—¡Oye, tú!, vaquero.

—¿Alguna vez llamas a la puerta? —gruñó.

—No es mi estilo. ¿Tuviste oportunidad de llamar a tu pandilla? —preguntó sabiendo muy bien que lo había hecho, después de todo, había escuchado la conversación entera.

—Ajá. Me dijeron que teníamos una pequeña oportunidad de recuperar _La Doncella_ antes de darla por perdida. Emmett dijo que alguien sobornó al encargado del lote para que mirara a otro lado. ¿Fuiste tú?

—Por supuesto —respondió alegremente.

—¿No pudiste arreglarlo para mañana? —Se puso en pie y sus cejas se juntaron en fiero ceño.

—La situación se presentó. Pude no haber tenido otra oportunidad.

Sus manos se quedaron inmóviles en los botones del pantalón.

—Pensé que los cargos habían sido retirados. ¿Por qué siguen reteniendo la nave?

—Encontraron la evidencia. —Bree le concedió un momento para que asimilara las noticias—. ¿No lo mencionó Emmett? Están buscando a tus socios de nuevo, así que mantened las cabezas gachas.

—¡Maldición! —Curvó las manos en puños y luego dejó caer los hombros—. Es mejor así, supongo.

—¿El qué?

—Mi marcha anticipada —contestó con voz áspera—. Será más fácil para Bella. Las cosas se estaban poniendo… —Sacudió la cabeza y tomó el guardapolvo de encima de la cama.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, forzándolo a responder. Necesitaba saber cómo se sentía realmente, antes de poner en marcha la siguiente parte del plan.

Edward maldijo y se encogió de hombros dentro de su guardapolvo.

—Demasiado agradable —respondió con voz densa—. Como que me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Es una dama encantadora.

—Bueno, entonces creo que tienes razón. —Mantuvo la voz ligera, esperando instigar un poco más de emoción—. Es inútil arriesgarse a romperle el corazón.

—Como si ella fuera a enamorarse de alguien como yo —resopló él.

—¿Piensas que no eres adorable?

—No soy un príncipe —contestó en un tono de voz apagado.

_¡No, eres un hombre con cabeza de mula!_

—Tienes razón en eso —dijo Bree sarcásticamente—. ¿Pero has considerado que tal vez ella no quiera un príncipe?

Él resoplo una vez más.

—Vale, sueña con piratas. Pero no tiene ni idea a lo que estaría renunciando.

—¿No la dejarás hacer esa elección?

—No. — Edward cerró los puños y respiró profundamente—. Se merece algo mejor que yo.

Sí, las cosas iban de acuerdo al plan.

—Bueno, entonces me imagino que este es un adiós.

—¿Bree?

—Sí, contrabandista.

—Gracias.

Edward dejó el dormitorio y caminó hasta el sofá. Isabella estaba acurrucada en un extremo con la manta envuelta a su alrededor. Sus ojos grises estaban enrojecidos, la nariz húmeda y rosada. Había estado llorando. Sintió ganas de patearse el trasero.

Aunque esto casi lo mataba, se arrodilló junto al sofá y abrió los brazos.

Ella se dejó caer contra su pecho y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—No tienes que irte. Se me ocurrirá algo. Quédate.

Le pasó suavemente la mano por la cabeza, alborotándole los rizos. Inhaló su esencia, cálidas especias y sexo, luego se alejó de mala gana.

—Amor, me tengo que ir. Mi tripulación me está esperando. No tenemos mucho tiempo para escapar.

—Tu tripulación. Vale. —Se sorbió la nariz e intentó una sonrisa tímida—. Que tengas un buen viaje.

Le dio un toque bajo la barbilla.

—Que tengas una buena vida. Te mereces toda la felicidad. Encuentra un tipo y establécete. Él se podrá contar como un hombre muy afortunado. —Se le cerró la garganta y se levantó. Si no salía pronto de ahí iba a ser un desastre lamentable.

—¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida? —dijo ella con la barbilla temblándole.

El cuerpo de él se tensó

—Me estás matando, Bella.

Ella se puso de pie y rodeo su cintura con los brazos.

Él la levantó y le beso con todo el amor que había en su interior, luego la volvió a poner sobre sus pies. Ella se tambaleo hacía él, pero la estabilizó con las manos.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo, casi ahogándose con las palabras. Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la casa.

El sol estaba brillando pero no sintió su calor. Levantó el cuello del guardapolvo y se dirigió hacia la verja delantera. Emmett y los chicos lo estarían esperando ahí.

—¡Bree!

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Estoy loca? Estoy enamorada de un robot. —Parte de ella se sentía derretir de felicidad, mientras que la otra parte lamentaba su pérdida. Estaba enamorada.

—¿Seguro que no estás sólo enamorada de la idea de ello? Sólo os conocéis hace un día y medio.

—No. Es él. _Lo amo. _Amó la forma en que huele, la oscura mirada de sus ojos cuando piensa que está dominándome, y amo sus besos —dejó salir un profundo suspiro—. Incluso lo amo cuando me hace enojar tanto que podría escupir.

Se sentó en el sofá y cogió un cojín, aún mojado de sus clímax combinados, lo sostuvo cerca de su rostro. Mientras viviera, nunca lavaría la esencia. Olía a amor.

—Me vuelve loca, Bree. Un minuto quiero estrangularlo y al siguiente estoy gateando sobre él.

—Suena como amor, está bien.

El rostro de Isabella se arrugó.

—Odio sentirme de esta forma.

—¿Qué forma es esa, cielo?

—Como si alguien estuviera muriendo. —Parpadeó para alejar la humedad que amenazaba con derramarse por su rostro—. Va a regresar a la fábrica, y lo formatearan. Todas sus memorias, todo lo que lo hacía ser Edward desaparecerá. Eso no está bien.

—Pero sólo es un robot. Fue hecho a la medida para tu placer. No es como si fuera humano.

—Estás equivocada, Bree. Tiene ADN humano dentro de su CPU.

—Se me ocurre una idea, cariño. Trabajaré con Diego para asegurarme de que estés en la cabeza de la lista de espera. Obtendrás el primer robot que pongan a la venta. Esta vez puedes tener uno que sea más de tu gusto, ¡y que le cuelgue como a un caballo!

Bella hipó y un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan alegre? Mi corazón se está rompiendo. No quiero un caballo, quiero a Edward.

Lloró tanto que los ojos se le pusieron rojos y la nariz se congestionó. No de la misma manera que cuando vio _el rey leon._ Para nada eran las mismas lágrimas. Si ella se estaba sintiendo de esta manera, ¿qué estaría sintiendo Edward? ¿Estaría tan perdido?

Bella se sentó derecha en el borde del sofá.

—¿Qué nos hace a los humanos tan especiales? Él es sensible, como tú y yo, Bree. Y se preocupa, sé que lo hace. No podría ser tan cariñoso si no lo hiciera. —Un sentimiento creció dentro de ella, tan fuerte que no lo pudo negar.

—¿Crees qué te ama?

—Tengo que creer qué lo hace. Yo no podría sentir tanto. ¿Lo entiendes? Y qué si fue creado, y no nacido. La cantidad de material genético en un cuerpo no es la medida de lo que hace a un hombre.

—Eso es profundo. Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer? Tú lo amas. Crees que él te ama, pero él está camino de desaparecer.

Ella dejó caer los hombros.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Sí lo rescato, seremos buscados, huyendo por el resto de nuestras vidas. Ni siquiera seré capaz de regresar aquí. Tendremos que viajar fuera de la Tierra.

—¿Tan malo es eso?

Bella miró alrededor de su sala. Las cosas que había adquirido a lo largo de su vida, eran sólo eso, cosas. Las cambiaría todas por una vida con Edward.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de mis padres? Nunca entenderán mí cambio a una vida de delincuencia.

—Ellos son bastante mundanos. Han visto mucho. Apuesto a que lo entenderán si les cuentas todo.

—Me aman. Me perdonarán por avergonzarlos, finalmente. Tal vez, puedan incluso ayudarnos. —Por primera vez en la pasada hora sintió un rayo de esperanza—. ¿Bree?

—¡Sí, jefa!

—¿Qué mete uno en la maleta cuando va a ser prófugo de la justicia?

—No has dicho una palabra, desde que te recogimos. —Emmett ejecutó un giro a la izquierda en la carretera principal, la siguiente salida los llevaría al muelle.

—Sólo estoy cansado —dijo Edward mirando fijamente fuera de la ventana, observando el polvoriento paisaje pardo mientras pasaban a toda velocidad. Nunca había notado lo sucio que era el aire en el Sur de Texas. No era un lugar sano para que Bella criara una familia.

—¿No tienes curiosidad sobre cómo encontramos el cargamento levantado por la Aduana de la bodega de la nave? —preguntó Emmett.

—Claro. — Edward decidió tratar de volver a coger el ritmo de las cosas y no mirar hacia atrás. Se podría volver loco de arrepentimiento. Suspiró y se giró hacía su Primero de abordo.

Emmett no había cambiado ni un ápice con la aventura. ¡El maldito cabrón estaba sonriendo!

—Es toda una historia. Tu amiga Bree nos dijo donde estaba el depósito, da la casualidad de que pertenece a Vulturi.

Edward gruñó. No le importaba un comino ese bastardo de Vulturi o cualquier podrido cargamento. Acaba de dejar su corazón atrás en _La Barrio forks_ con cierta pequeña morena que se creía una leona. Ah, rugía como una, incluso a veces ronroneaba, pero en el fondo era tan suave y vulnerable como un gatito.

—… y los pequeños Arkanthans verdes estaban vigilando las cajas.

—¿Eh? — Edward sólo había captado lo último de lo que Emmett había dicho. Luego escuchó a los hombres sentados detrás reírse por lo bajo.

Apuntó una mirada furiosa sobre su hombro.

—A menos que queráis lavar la cubierta superior, será mejor que dejéis de ladrar. —Se volvió hacia Emmett—. ¿Qué dijiste acerca de los Arkanthans?

Emmett no respondió. Tenía la mirada fija en el espejo retrovisor. Por la mirada preocupada en sus ojos, Arkanthans podía decir que no le gustaba lo que veía.

Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, por el pasillo central de su furgoneta flotante robada.

—Nos vienen siguiendo. ¡Piérdelos! —dijo Arkanthans sintiendo el bienvenido torrente de adrenalina bombeando en las venas. Si querían pelea…

—Capitán, ¿Los agentes de la aduana conducen coches flotantes rosas? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Creo que es más de un color malva —dijo Jasper.

Edward se volvió una vez más, justo a tiempo para ver un coche pasarlos a muy alta velocidad, sólo lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver un rostro blanco sobre el volante y una tapa de rizos castaños.

—¡Esa pequeña idiota! ¿Está tratando de matarse?

Bella puso su coche en el carril delante de ellos y los faros traseros brillaron rojos.

—Pisa los frenos —bramó él.

Los coches apenas se habían detenido derrapando cuando él levanto la puerta.

—¿Doy por sentado que conoces a esta persona? —preguntó Emmett con risa en su voz.

Edward metió de vuelta la cabeza al interior.

—Ni una maldita palabra por vuestra parte. —Cuando la risa sofocada sonó en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, les lanzó una mirada furiosa que debió haberlos chamuscado.

Mientras caminaba resueltamente hacia el coche de Bella, escuchó a Emmett decir:

—Supongo que ahora sabemos por qué ha estado tan malhumorado.

Edward llegó al coche justo cuando ella levantaba la puerta.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios, que te encontré justo a tiempo! —Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y Edward dio un paso hacia atrás para absorber el impacto—. Pensé que podría ser demasiado tarde. —Lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, pero ni por esas paró su nervioso balbuceo—. Primero no podía encontrar la maleta correcta, luego no sabía que meter en ella. —Se apartó de su pecho con un empujón, y le acunó la cara con las manos—. Pensé que nunca te vería otra vez.

Por un momento el corazón de Edward estuvo extremadamente contento de verla. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. La empujó.

—No vienes conmigo —gritó él.

—No, no lo hago. —Ella sonrió, sin importarle su ceño, el que hacía a la mayoría de los hombres correr para esconderse—. Tú vienes _conmigo_. Estamos escapando. Bree lo tiene todo arreglado. Incluso tengo una nave. No es el último modelo de crucero ni muy elegante, pero es sólida y resistente. ¡Te encantará!

—¿Compraste una nave?

—¡No, tonto! Robamos una.

—¿Robamos una nave? —repitió como un loro, estupefacto por su audacia.

Ella miró más allá de su hombro y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Hay toda una furgoneta llena de Robots del Placer!

.

.

.

**Lamento la desmora¡ odio escudarme pero han pasado muchos sucesos en mi vida y no e tenido tiempo no para respirar¡ lo bueno es ke esta historia esta llegando a su fin solo 2 o 3 capis¡ que estén bien cuídense… subiré el miércoles sin falta xd**


	11. hora de la verdad

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**-Advertencias: Hay escenas explicitas y lenguaje muy fuerte, creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero en avisar no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Robots del placer? —La voz de Isabella hizo eco de sus propios pensamientos.

Los dos hombres compartieron una mirada confusa. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando ella?

—¡Ups! —Bella se mordió el labio—. Necesitamos apurarnos. Nuestra nave está en camino para rescatarnos.

A Edward no le gustaba la forma en que Emmett la estaba mirando de arriba abajo, o la sonrisa un poco atontada que curvó sus labios.

—Simplemente regresa a tu coche, Isabella —dijo él—. Sabes que tengo que irme. Tú te quedas.

—Pero Ed, no puedes regresar a tu nave. Ellos estarán allí, esperándote.

—¿Quiénes?

—¿Ellos? —Ella se encogió de hombros, su mirada descendió a su pecho —. Pregúntale a Bree.

—Clientes, probablemente —dijo Emmett—. ¡Cojones!

—¡EMMETT!

—Lo siento, Capitán. _¡Maldición! _—Finalmente Emmett arrancó su mirada de Bella_—. _Capitán, si ella está en lo correcto, no pueden estar demasiado lejos de nosotros. Metámosla dentro de la furgoneta. Lo resolveremos de camino.

Edward suspiró y la sujetó del brazo.

—Tendremos que dejar el auto por ahora. Más tarde pediremos un taxi. —Él se dirigió hacia la camioneta.

—¡Mis cosas! —Bella tiró de su brazo hacia atrás y se encaminó hacia la furgoneta.

—Métela en la furgoneta, Emmett.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Pero...

Emmett bajó su hombro, la embistió con gentileza en el abdomen, y la levantó.

—No te olvides de Bree ni de mi maleta. Oh, ¡Y del cojín! —Se elevó una vez más y le sonrió a Emmett, mientras este caminaba a grandes pasos hacia la camioneta—. A propósito, mi nombre es Bella aunque prefiero que me digas Bella.

—Por supuesto, amor.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo. Solamente se requirió de una morena chiflada para echar a perder una huída perfectamente planeada. Corrió hacia el auto y tomó una maleta púrpura, una pequeña caja rosa y un cojín que, sospechosamente, se parecía a uno de los del sofá de ella.

Emmett detuvo la furgoneta junto a él, y Edward lanzó las cosas a través de la puerta, a las manos de su tripulación que lo estaba esperando. Cuando se giró, encontró a Bella encaramada sobre el regazo de Jasper.

—He decidido llevarlos a todos con nosotros —dijo ella, su brillante sonrisa resplandeciendo como un arco iris.

Su tripulación sonreía abiertamente mientras él tomaba asiento en la parte delantera.

—Ven aquí, Isabella —dijo entre dientes.

Él la observó en el espejo. Los ojos de ella se dilataron, y luego sus cejas descendieron en un fiero ceño.

—Estoy perfectamente cómoda.

—Jasper, si en dos segundos ella no sale de tu regazo y tu mano no está apartada de su cadera, voy a matarte.

Jasper no pudo apartarla lo suficientemente rápido.

Bella alisó con una mano la parte trasera de sus pantalones y dio un paso entre los asientos. Se tomó su tiempo para situarse de costado sobre su regazo. Para cuando se hubo acomodado a su gusto, la verga de Edward estaba tiesa como un atizador.

—¿Qué demonios te pusiste? —preguntó, advirtiendo por primera vez los pantalones negros que se ajustaban como una segunda piel, y el suéter de cuello alto.

—Esto es todo lo que tenía que podía llevar para esconderme entre las sombras. Tenemos que escabullirnos a bordo de la nave cuando el sol se ponga.

—¡Oye, que estás sobre mis pelotas! —bramó él.

Bella dio un respingo.

—¿Es que tienes que gritarme? Estoy bien aquí.

Edward tomó un profundo respiro y comenzó a contar.

—Tu cara se está poniendo roja.

—¡Ejem! —Emmett se aclaró la garganta—. Ha llegado el momento de que te quedes quieta, Bella.

—Estoy sobre mis p…

—¡Isabella! —la advirtió Edward.

—Está bien —resopló ella—. Te estoy salvando de un destino peor que la muerte, y esto es todo el agradecimiento que obtengo.

—¿Salvándome? Yo estaba salvándome a mí mismo y a mi tripulación hasta que estuviste cerca de acabar con mi vida con tu maniobra de conducción kamikaze.

—Pero yo no estaba conduciendo —dijo ella, con los labios apretados.

—Entonces ¿Quién demonios era?

—Bree. La había conectado.

Edward sintió un tic nervioso en la esquina de su ojo.

Él cubrió sus manos entrelazadas con la suya y las apretó, una amenaza no tan sutil para que ella se comportara.

—Ahora, me dirás de qué se trata todo esto.

—No diré ni una palabra más. —Ella inhaló por la nariz y fijo su atención en la carretera que se hallaba frente a ellos.

—Lo harás, amor, o te pondré sobre mi rodilla.

Su barbilla se elevó aún más, pero su pecho subía y bajaba más aceleradamente.

Interesante.

Él se inclinó aún más para susurrarle al oído.

—Te daré unas nalgadas en tu culo desnudo delante de toda mi tripulación si no comienzas a hablar ahora.

Ella lo observó de forma cortante.

—No te atreverías.

—Ponme a prueba, cariño —sonrió él.

—Necesito a Bree —dijo ella.

—No regresaremos por ella.

Bella señaló con la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

—Está justo detrás de nosotros.

Él miró hacia el cielo, rogando por paciencia.

—¿En qué bolsa?

—¿Bree está en una bolsa? —preguntó Emmett, con expresión consternada—. ¿Qué hiciste, amor? ¿La cortaste en trozos?

Emmett le miró encolerizado.

—¿Cuál es la condenada bolsa?

—La pequeña rosada. Es el estuche de ella.

—Jasper, alcánzale su maldita bolsa.

—Sí, capitán.

—Sé cuidadoso con Bree —gritó Bella, logrando alcanzar el estuche.

Edward divisó una pequeña caja que lucía como esas que las mujeres portaban con su maquillaje. Bella presionó un botón que se hallaba en el costado, y se alzaron los paneles.

—¡Guau! —La voz de Bree sonó desde los pequeños altavoces, ubicados debajo de los paneles—. Veo que Bella te alcanzó justo a tiempo, contrabandista.

—¿Qué es eso acerca de mi nave? —gruño Edward

—Pienso que debo haberme dañado en el camino. —Ella tosió—. Necesito suspender mis operaciones temporalmente para accionar un poco de mantenimiento.

—¡Bree! Suelta la lengua.

—No hay necesidad de gritarle —dijo Bella—. Solamente está tratando de ayudar. Aunque ahora, estoy pensando que he cometido un gran error de juicio. ¡No hay forma de que pudiese amar a alguien tan terco e irascible como tú!

Edward se quedó quieto.

—¿Me amas, Bella?

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Capitán! —Gritó la tripulación entera.

—Lo siento. —Él ahueco su mejilla con la palma de su mano—. Únicamente piensas que me amas, Bella. No soy hombre para ti.

—Soy una mujer adulta —dijo ella, con fiera cólera en sus ojos—. No te atrevas a decirme que no sé lo que siento. Estoy sacrificando todo lo que poseo, todo lo que soy, por ti.

Edward rozó el labio inferior de ella con su pulgar.

—¿Y si te pido que te vayas a casa y te olvides de mí?

Los ojos de Bella se cerraron y le besó la yema de su pulgar.

—No me iré —dijo con su voz quebrándose. Abrió los ojos y lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas—. No puedo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la acercó hacia su pecho. Su corazón estaba tan lleno que temió hablar a través del nudo que tenía en su garganta, al menos mientras su tripulación estuviese escuchando tan atentamente. Mejor esperaba a decirle a ella cómo se sentía más tarde.

—Capitán ¿La nave? —preguntó Emmett discretamente.

Bella se apartó del pecho de Edward y se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Se giró en redondo hacia Emmett.

—Bree te dirá a dónde ir.

—Ya lo hice, jefa —dijo Bree en voz baja.

Las cejas de Emmett se alzaron juntas.

—Eso significa que es la misma…

Edward movió su cabeza negativamente para silenciar a Emmett. Bree se traía algo entre manos. Estaba llevándolos hacia _La Tua cantante_, la misma nave que ella le había informado a Bella que iban a robar. No quería que Bella se alterara aún más por causa del juego de Bree.

—¿Qué es un Robot del Placer?

Si los brazos de Edward no hubieran estado ocupados con bella, le daría a Emmett un puñetazo.

Bella se puso rígida como una columna y su cara perdió el color.

—Al parecer yo esperaba que no repararais en eso.

—¿Cuál es el problema, amor?

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

—No sé cómo decirte esto Edward. Vosotros no sois contrabandistas.

—¿No lo somos?

Ella asintió tristemente.

—Vosotros sois robots. Habéis sido programados con recuerdos y personalidades individuales, y para pensar que son reales. No quería que lo supieras.

—¡Br…eeee! —dijo él, rechinando los dientes.

—Ahora no vayas a darte aires de suficiencia conmigo, Eddy. Si tú no hubieras forzado la entrada de su casa en primer lugar…

—¿Forzaste la entrada de mi casa? —la cara de Bella mostraba su confusión.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, estaba huyendo. Te lo dije.

—Pero eso era sólo parte del guión que Playthings construyó para ti.

—Bree, ¿con qué clase de mentiras has estado alimentando a esta chica?

—No te enojes con ella —dijo Bella, el color regresaba a su cara con intensidad.

—No soy un condenado robot. Tampoco lo son mis hombres. Díselo, Bree.

—Bells, cariño. Está diciendo la verdad. Tu Robot del Placer no había sido devuelto a la tienda. Cuando Edward irrumpió ilegalmente, la situación se presentó por sí misma…

—¡Construiste esta historia para salvar tu lamentable trasero! —dijo Bella, sintiéndose como una tonta—. Tenías miedo de que formateara_ tu _disco duro. Bree ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Me entregaste a un total extraño!

—Hice lo que había que hacer. Te di tu fin de semana de placer.

—Me manipulaste. —Ella miró a Edward—. Ambos lo hicisteis. —Luego luchó por ponerse en pie—. Paren la furgoneta. Paren ahora. ¡Quiero bajar!

Edward apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—No te irás a ningún lado. Emmett, llévanos a la nave. Lo resolveremos una vez que estemos a bordo.

—¡Sí, Capitán! ¡Ella pensaba que éramos Robots del Placer! —Su boca hizo una mueca en las comisuras—. Me han llamado de muchas maneras…

—¡Emmett!

—¿Sí, capitán?

—Recuérdame que te pase por la quilla más tarde.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas. Había sido encerrada en el camarote de Edward por lo que parecían horas, mientras él y su tripulación se ocupaba de sus asuntos, trasladando furtivamente el cargamento a bordo y preparándose para el lanzamiento.

Edward no había dicho ni una sola palabra tras dejarla en brazos de Emmett con órdenes de sentarse encima de ella si trataba de huir.

Se preguntó por qué él estaba tan molesto. De ninguna manera podría querer a una idiota como ella.

Bella escuchó un grito amortiguado y fijó su mirada en la caja que estaba sobre la cama junto a ella. No había abierto los paneles de Bree. La traidora podía cocerse en su propia salsa mientras tanto. Había arruinado su vida.

Bree gritó otra vez.

Bella suspiró y alcanzó a empujar el botón para alzar los paneles.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Conéctame.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, no importaba que Bree no pudiera verla sin su red de monitores.

—Permanecerás alejada de los problemas. ¿No has causado bastantes ya?

—Pobre bebé. Te di un hombre al que puedes amar, y ¿esa es la manera en la que me lo agradeces?

—Me engañaste. Se suponía que estabas para servirme. —Las palabras le sonaron inapropiadas—. Pensaba que eras mi amiga —corrigió.

—Lo soy, jefa. ¿Pensaste que lo hice únicamente para evitar un reinicio?

—Mira, si Edward hubiese sido otro tipo de hombre, lo habría notificado a las autoridades en el momento en el que mis sensores se activaron. Pero lo chequeé y realmente se ajustó a tu perfil.

Bella gruñó.

—Nunca pensé que se ajustara a mi perfil. Pero confiaba en que me cuidarías. ¿Piensas que me habría sentido atraída a él, dejándole que me poseyera tan fácilmente, si yo hubiese sabido que era un hombre real? Eso fue únicamente porque…

—Pensaste que tenías todo el control —dijo Bree—. Creíste que lo habías comprado… _únicamente por un fin de semana. _El domingo, si él hubiese sido el robot, lo habrías devuelto y continuarías con tu vida de siempre.

Bella sintió que frunciría el ceño otra vez.

—No siempre quiero tener el control.

—Eso lo sabes ahora —dijo suavemente Bree—. Si Edward hubiera sido una cosa real nunca te habrías enamorado.

Bella sintió su rostro tensarse. _¡Maldición!_ No iba a llorar.

—¿Porque nunca tuve intención de abrir mi corazón a alguien? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?

—_Tú _lo dijiste. Cada vez que has tenido algo mínimamente serio, cubriste todas las bases… firmas pre-acuerdos de convivencia, depósitos sobre las llaves de la puerta, control de la natalidad…

La cabeza de Bella se levantó rápidamente.

—Te encuentras condenada y horriblemente calmada. Dime, no dejaste caducar tu receta médica.

—Pensé que no la necesitaba —dijo ella sintiéndose ya con náuseas—. ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste? Es tu trabajo ser regañona. —Bella golpeó su frente contra sus rodillas—. ¡Estúpida!

—Te lo recordé, pero no puedo llevarte a la consulta del doctor por tu inyección. Y odio decirte esto, ¡Estás ovulando…!

Bella se soltó las rodillas y salió a toda prisa fuera de la cama. Era difícil gritar sentada.

—Lo sabes todo acerca de mí —recriminó Bella—. ¿Cómo podrías no saber que no fui?

—No vas a tomar ninguna responsabilidad por tus acciones ¿No? ¿Es culpa mía que no te molestaras en ir a la consulta del doctor? ¿Es culpa mía que no seas feliz ahora? ¿Eh?

—¡Has acertado absolutamente! —Bella se paseaba de un lado al otro en frente de la cama. Gritar se sentía bien… al infierno con los sentimientos de autocompasión—. Me permití hacerme dependiente de ti… _¡Eso es completamente culpa mía!_

—No era aquí adonde yo quería llegar con esto —replicó Bree.

—¡Mala Suerte! —se pavoneó Bella. Bree había pensado que ella aún podía doblegar su pensamiento—. No voy a permitir que me manipules con otra de tus estupendas, y precipitadas, ideas.

—Yo estoy fuera de todos tus planes, cariño. Ahora es tu decisión. La única cosa que tienes que preguntarte es si todavía quieres a Edward.

—¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? Me llevaste al huerto para que pensara que me estaba enamorando.

—¿Y ahora estás teniendo dudas?

—¡El hombre forzó la entrada de mi casa!

—Entonces ¿Qué es un pequeño allanamiento de morada? Lo amaste cuando pensabas que era biónico.

—Según tú, lo amaba _porque _era biónico… y yo tenía el control.

—¿No debes descubrir por ti misma si lo que sientes es real?

Bella detuvo su paso.

—¿Qué hay de él? Acaba de enterarse que mi computadora personal nos embaucó a ambos. ¿No piensas que él podría tener algún problema con esto?

—Tal vez. Pero fíjate que eso no lo ha frenado para traerte con él.

—Él simplemente podría estar esperando hasta el último minuto para deshacerse de mí sobre la pista de despegue de tal manera que yo no llame a las autoridades.

—Nop. Estamos preparándonos para despegar.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo? No estás conectada.

—Puedo detectar un cambio en la vibración. Los motores ya están activados.

Al escuchar esto, Bella se relajó un poco. En realidad Edward no pensaba dejarla atrás. Aunque él estuviera enojado, ahora tenía tiempo para pasar con él y averiguar si el amor que ella sentía era mutuo.

Él no había dicho esas palabras. Ella las necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esward se detuvo afuera de la puerta de su camarote.

Recordando lo que Bree le había dicho acerca de que la desnudez rompía barreras, se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza, se sacó las botas con las puntas de los pies, y se sacó los pantalones.

—Es fácil ver lo que hay en tu mente —dijo Emmett, apoyado contra la pared del corredor con su mirada en la ingle de Edward.

—Te encargué que nos sacaras de aquí —dijo Edward, entrecerrando sus ojos a su amigo de otros tiempos—. ¿Por qué no estás en cubierta?

—Olvidé mis píldoras contra el mareo ocasionado por el movimiento. Recuerda, los despegues tienden a hacerme vomitar. —Agitó una mano en su dirección—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual te estés quitando la ropa en el pasillo antes que en tu camarote? ¿Planeando sorprender a tu chica?

—Métete en tus condenados asuntos —gruñó Edward.

—Si quieres algún consejo...

—¿De ti? ¿Quién te hizo un experto?

Emmett alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Sólo una observación de alguien con un poco de objetividad… ella está un poco avergonzada por todo el asunto… ya sabes, pensando en que éramos robots del placer. —Su boca se expandió ampliamente y se rió entre dientes.

—Lamento esto. —Entonces bufó y le dio la espalda—. Dame un minuto —dijo, sosteniendo en alto su mano. Su espalda temblaba por la risa.

Finalmente, Emmett se controló y lo encaró otra vez.

—Tienes que admitirlo —dijo, enjuagándose unas lágrimas de los costados de sus ojos—. Es condenadamente divertido que alguien te haya tomado por una cosa por la cual una compañía hubiese gastado un montón de dinero para su desarrollo.

—Te diré algo acerca de la chica que tienes allí —dijo Emmett, su cara tornándose seria—. Ella pensaba que eras especial..

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>no hay disculpa por la desmora... pero la universidad me agota¡ ahora estoy de vacaciones y solo queda un capitulo mas el cual sin falta subire mañana :D<strong>


	12. el final

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M la historia es una AD**

**-Advertencias:****Hay escenas explicitas y lenguaje muy fuerte, creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero en avisar no hay engaño.**

.

.

.

- Edward dio un fuerte manotazo contra la llave de Identificación y la puerta de su camarote se abrió deslizándose silenciosamente. Dio un paso adentro, sus ojos se ensancharon ante la visión que le daba la bienvenida: Bella sentada en medio de su cama abrazándose las rodillas.

Ella estaba desnuda.

Su boca se curvaba en una pequeña, tímida sonrisa.

—Veo que Bree te comentó cierta teoría acerca de la desnudez, también —dijo él, su boca secándose. Avanzó aún más, dentro de su camarote, y la puerta que estaba detrás de él se deslizó hasta cerrarse.

Ella colocó su barbilla en la parte superior de sus rodillas.

—¿Quieres decir algo acerca de la desnudez derribando barreras? —Su mirada se deslizó rápidamente sobre él, demorándose mucho tiempo sobre su creciente virilidad.

—Ella no es completamente estúpida —replicó él. Sin saber cómo proceder, cambió de posición sobre su pie. Su primer instinto era gatear a través de su cama y encima de ella, pero primero tenían unas cuantas cosas que aclarar.

Si ella quería montarlo o recibirlo por detrás. Esas serían las únicas opciones que le daría ahora. Ella había sellado su destino. Su polla por ningún motivo le permitiría interrumpir los motores de_ La Tua cantante _y dejarla en tierra.

No, su corazón no la dejaría partir.

Ella se frotó la mejilla sobre la rodilla.

—He decidido que voy a seducirte para que te enamores de mí.

Él permaneció de pie por un momento, el alivio reduciendo drásticamente la tensión que había anudado sus brazos y sus hombros.

—Me siento como una idiota, pensando en que eras un robot. —Su mirada se trabó con la de él, y su expresión se volvió solemne.

Él esperaba de todo corazón que ella no estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y colocó la palma de su mano contra la mejilla de ella.

—Fue una conjetura natural, amor —dijo él con tono burlón—. Después de todo, yo fui hecho justo para ti.

La cara de ella se arrugó, y se lanzó contra su pecho.

—Te amo, Edward.

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella, y soltó un profundo suspiro de satisfacción. Nada de lo que él había conocido alguna vez se sintió tan bien como esto. Tiró de ella hasta ubicarla en su regazo para luego presionar su cara contra su hombro desnudo. Mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los brazos y el cabello de Bella, las lágrimas de ella humedecieron su piel.

Al final, se apartó para mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Edward alzó una única ceja.

Ella le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar por el momento —replicó secamente—. Tu suave trasero ha estado frotando mi polla y distrayéndome los pasados cinco minutos.

Él estaba aliviado cuando la cara de ella se oscureció con creciente temperamento.

—Pero quiero saberlo ahora.

—No siempre puedes tenerlo a tu manera, Bella. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y le mordió su labio inferior—. ¿Recuerdas?

Con un fiero jadeo, ella forcejeó contra sus brazos, con su culo restregándose sobre su regazo.

—¡Eres imposible! Te di las palabras. Lo menos que puedes hacer es corresponderlas.

Él la arrastró, maldiciendo y corcoveando contra el colchón, y bajó su cuerpo sobre el de ella —pecho contra pecho, sus vientres alineados— su polla descansando entre sus muslos separados.

Cuando al fin la refrenó, miró hacia su rostro ruborizado.

—Haré esto a mi manera, amor.

Su boca descendió hacia la de ella, su lengua se deslizó dentro de sus labios abiertos. Él bebió su bienvenida y se tragó sus suaves gemidos. Con un balanceo de sus caderas, se deslizó entre sus resbaladizos pliegues, una suave pulsación exploratoria, justo lo suficientemente lejos como para humedecer la punta de su deseo.

Justo lo suficientemente profundo como para encenderle una llama en su interior que le asegurara que ella no le causaría daño físico una vez que le separara las piernas.

Acercó una rodilla entre sus muslos y los apartó. Las piernas de ella ascendieron para rodearle la cintura, y sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello. Bella lo abrazó tan estrechamente, que él pensó que ella podría intentar introducirse dentro de él.

Era muy tarde, ella ya lo poseía.

Él despegó su boca de la de ella.

Bella murmuró una protesta a través de sus labios henchidos. Sus dedos rasguñaron los hombros de Edward.

Él acunó su cara y apoyó su frente contra la de Bella.

—Te amo —dijo, y condujo su polla tan profundo como pudo dentro de ella.

Bella sollozó, su boca tembló mientras sus empujes crecieron en intensidad.

—¡Dilo otra vez!

—Te amo —gruñó él, y golpeó duramente y más rápido.

Ella emitió un jadeo estrangulado y sus caderas contrarrestaron los movimientos de Edward, sacudiéndose con fuerza, en armonía con ellos. Entonces él sintió como los músculos internos de ella se aferraron a su eje con los primeros espasmos de su clímax.

Se dejó caer sobre ella, empujando rápidamente, el semen explotando de su polla para bañar su canal con calor. Cuando al final descansó encima de ella, llevando aire a sus pulmones, dijo otra vez:

—Te amo, Isabella. —Rodó poniéndose de espalda llevándosela con él.

Ella se desperezó como un gato encima de él, y entonces yació laxa, su mejilla apoyada contra su pecho sudado. Su sudado pecho. Él sonrió y peinó con sus dedos los húmedos rizos.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó ella, su voz suave y adormilada.

—A Alpha Centauri —replicó él, sintiendo que estaba a punto de bostezar.

—¿De verdad? —su cabeza se levantó abruptamente—. Mis padres están allí. En el sistema Savau.

Edward deslizó su antebrazo debajo de su cabeza.

—Eso no está tan lejos de donde entregaremos el cargamento de _Black_. ¿Te gustaría acordar una visita?

—¿De verdad? —sus ojos brillaron con excitación.

Sintiéndose como un héroe, dijo:

—Claro. Conozco a la mayoría de los oficiales de los Cuerpos Diplomáticos en esa región. Quizás les conozca ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Sus ojos se entornaron.

—¿Aún no conoces mi apellido?

—Nunca surgió el tema, amor —replicó.

La boca de ella se torció en una sonrisa abiertamente sardónica.

—Es Swan.

La mente de Edward hizo un clic.

—¿Cómo Renne y Charlie Swan?

—¿Los conoces?

—Por supuesto. Están entre mis mejores clientes. —No pensaba que sería una muy buena idea mencionarle que su «carga especial» iba destinada a ellos. De algún modo, no creía que a Bella le hiciera gracia la preferencia de ellos por el potente afrodisíaco Arturiano.

—No me lo puedo creer ¿Compran contrabando? ¿Mis padres?

—Son personas pragmáticas, amor. Las reglas cambian un poco afuera del mundo.

Bella se acurrucó más cerca con sus piernas cayendo a ambos lados de sus caderas. La posición favorita de ambos para tomar una siesta.

Él ahuecó sus nalgas y bostezó.

—A propósito ¿Qué está haciendo Bree?

—Le di algo que hacer para mantenerla ocupada por un rato —murmuró ella.

—Siempre que ella no esté conectada dentro de mi nave.

—¡Oh, die-gooo! —llamó Bree.

Él llegó con su floreo habitual.

—Hola, Bree amor.

Ella se deleitó en la oleada de energía que era distintiva en él. Le envió un pulso de bienvenida.

—Mmm ¿qué te llevó tanto tiempo, querido?

—Miré a hurtadillas dentro de los camarotes de la tripulación. Edward y Bella vuelven a las andadas. Los miembros de la tripulación están todos apostando sobre quién es el que gritará más alto.

—¿Y cómo sabrán quién ganará? —preguntó ella, su voz creciendo en advertencia.

Diego se rió ahogadamente.

—Oh, los ayudé a descubrir los monitores en el camarote del capitán.

—Audio únicamente ¿no?

—Por supuesto, amor. No soy tan vulgar.

Bree se relajó y provocó un zumbido alto y vibrante, de su fuente de energía.

—Todos ellos estarán gruñones como osos por la mañana por falta de sueño.

Diego se deslizó dentro del ritmo de ella y su zumbido e inmediatamente éste se hizo más alto.

—¿Cuándo me presentarás a los muchachos? ¿Mmm?

La risa de Bree era baja y gutural.

—Aún no saben que tienen a un autoestopista a bordo. Infiernos, no se dieron cuenta que estoy viviendo en su computadora central.

—¿No piensas que sospecharán cuando detecten unas misteriosas oleadas de poder? —pulsó él otra vez—. ¿Le diremos que soy Bisexual?

—Amor, ellos te expulsarán del sistema. Todos son estrictamente heteros. —Él envió un ardiente arco de electricidad a su núcleo—. Oh, die…go —gimió Bree—. Haz eso otra vez. Además Bella no está lista para escucharlo. Después de todo eres un resultado directo de su perfil.

—¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo al arte náutico, amor? Le he añadido algunas mejoras a los programas de navegación del contrabandista.

—¿Mejoras? Justo dijiste mi palabra favorita. Pero primero, vamos a ir a ver a Bella y a Edward para asegurarnos que las cosas están progresando de acuerdo al plan.

En el plazo de un nanosegundo, ella los conectó a los monitores —imagen y audio— en las instalaciones de Edward.

Bella arrodillada en medio del colchón con sus ojos desbordando con picardía y con su dedo haciendo una seña hacia un Edward que sonreía lobunamente, dijo, con una voz velada imitando a una niñita:

—Ven aquí bebé. Déjame que chupe esa enorme y gran polla tuya.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**Como lo prometi, este es el fin… espero que les alla gustado la historia tanto como a mi**


End file.
